War Drums and Wedding Bells
by dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: An assassination attempt gone wrong gets Gwendal instead of Yuri. But disaster yields unexpected, possibly good results, both for the Lord of Voltaire Castle and the people he cares about.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Assassin**

"We think they're planning to try and assassinate the Maou."

Yuri Shibuya, 27th Maou of the kingdom of Shin Makoku, stared at his Chief of State (also his chief military leader) in amazement. "You have to be kidding!"

Gwendal looked over from the reports he was reading. "No. Yozak's reports from behind enemy lines are very clear. They're planning a direct attack on you. There hasn't been enough movement or troop increase for a full scale frontal assault. Therefore, it'll have to be a much smaller scale operation."

Yuri sat back in shock. "But…that's just nuts."

Conrad, the king's godfather, shook his head. "No. Your presence has improved troop morale and volunteer numbers immensely. Should you be harmed, morale will plummet. Also our current allies, who support you, may falter in their help. If the worst were to happen, and Dai Shimarron succeeded, I suspect most of our allies would completely flee the scene. It's possible our entire military force would collapse."

"No way." Yuri stared at his advisors with wide eyes.

Nearly two months ago, Dai Shimarron had invaded Shin Makoku and started their war of conquest. One month ago, Yuri had taken the field himself. He'd never wanted a war, had tried his best to prevent one, but he wasn't going to sit back and let his friends and people fight without him. Despite his deep sorrow that a war had occurred, he would not abandon those under his protection. He'd also hoped that he would be able to talk to the king of Dai Shimarron. He'd hoped to stop the fighting through negotiations. But King Lanzeel had refused to see him. In fact, he'd nearly killed Yuri's envoy. Only quick thinking had gotten the man out alive.

Yuri's dismal thoughts were broken by Gwendal. "We need to figure out what to do to protect the king. We may need to evacuate him to Covenant Castle."

"No way!" Yuri shot out of his chair, ready to defend his presence, but a dry voice interrupted.

"No, you really can't send Shibuya from the field." Everyone looked over at Yuri's friend, Ken Murata. Murata had been Yuri's buddy and supporter back on Earth. More importantly, he was the current incarnation of the Great Sage, a man all Mazoku held in reverence. Murata stepped forward to face the older Mazoku. "If Shibuya retreats, no matter what reason is given, the troops will lose heart. They'll think the king has abandoned them. The result would ultimately be even worse than if the king were killed. It's like Shinou. His presence is what holds things together. Besides…" Murata turned to face Gwendal. "Can you truly spare the troops needed to escort the monarch safely? Inadequate protection on the road would get him killed. Can you keep him safe?"

Gwendal sighed. "There's no guarantee. Very well, the Maou stays on the field of battle. But, not without appropriate protection. I want a full guard detail at all times, and special protection." He looked around, then went to stick his head out of the tent. Turning, he spoke to the group. "Myself, Conrad, Gunter, Wolfram, Gegenhuber, and Yozak will take turns, standing watch in pairs." He looked around. "I've sent someone after Hube and Yozak. We'll split into three watches. One turn guarding the king, one turn on the field, one turn sleeping. Agreed?"

Yuri would have liked to protest. He was sure he could take care of himself. But he saw Murata's slight negative shake, and after a minute, he realized why. In a chaotic scene, he might not see something coming. He sighed. He didn't like the idea of everyone standing watch over him, but this wasn't an argument he was going to win.

Less than two minutes later, Yozak and Hube came through the tent door. Both bowed to Yuri and to Gwendal. Gwendal brought them up to speed, promoted them on the spot to acting commanders of the army, and then they set out to pick watches. Hube paired off with Gunter. Conrad went with Yozak, and Wolfram wound up paired with Gwendal. It wasn't great, but it was the best that could be done. Then they took shifts. Yuri kept his mouth shut. Finally, the whole thing was settled, and they went back to the regular war planning.

For five days, nothing happened. They planned. The battlefield was a stalemate, with tiny skirmishes, nothing major. Yuri took his meals, visited the infirmary area, helped Giesela and the other doctors with the patients, and went back to his tent for a while. Later in the evening, he went around the soldier's tents, talking to people, getting the feel for the soldier's moods, checking to see what people needed. In between visits to soldiers he was kept busy with plans, tactics, and paperwork. The mundane needs of the kingdom did not go away simply because he was on the battlefield. Farmers still needed irrigation permits and taxes were still collected. Criminal activity was minimal, but he still had the occasional judicial question. Yuri did the paperwork as he did everything else, and tried to pretend that the two men who shadowed him were simply there for basic needs.

To be fair, they made it as easy as possible. He and Gwendal took care of things in the mornings, and Gunter gave him lessons in the afternoon. Conrad even played catch with him right before bed. But he couldn't miss the watchful looks, or the way his guards shifted every time he moved three feet. He wasn't used to Hube being there so often, or Yozak's silence. He couldn't miss Conrad's tired face when he got up. And as the days wound on, he couldn't help wondering if it was all pointless. Or perhaps if Lanzeel had planted the idea of an attack so his best generals would be worn out defending him.

The sixth day started much as the other five had. Yuri woke, dressed, and walked out to greet Conrad and Yozak, standing duty outside. Gwendal, naturally, was already up and about. He'd been up late with battle plans, and Yuri was willing to bet he'd gotten all of four hours of sleep. Still, it wasn't his place to question the way his Chief of State did things. So he simply smiled and addressed his godfather as he always did. "Morning Conrad!"

Conrad smiled. "And you slept well, Your Highness?"

Yuri grimaced. "I told you, don't be so formal. You're my godfather. And besides, if you're going to lose sleep every night on my account, you can at least call me by name." He let his humor answer Conrad's question.

Conrad smiled. "Yes, Yuri. But don't worry, as soon as Wolfram emerges, Yozak and I will be off to take our rest, I assure you."

As if that had been a cue, Wolfram stumbled out of Yuri's tent, fastening his collar with a yawn. Yuri, Conrad and Yozak all grinned. The younger lord never was much of a morning person. Yuri turned back to Conrad. "Okay, he's out. So go get some rest, and that's and order." He said it playfully, and both men smiled.

Conrad bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty. I believe Gwendal is waiting for you anyway. The morning field dispatches should be in now, and he'll want you to review them."

Sure enough, Gwendal was waiting by the command tent, and next to him was a soldier with a thick sheaf of papers. Yuri gave a silent grateful sigh that he'd made a lot of progress in reading and writing. He stepped forward to take the papers from the messenger.

What happened next occurred so fast he barely had time to register it. One moment he was stepping forward to take the papers, the next, the soldier lunged at him, something long and bright in his hand. Yuri heard Wolfram cry out his name, and then Gwendal was between him and the soldier. There was a dull thud of bodies colliding, and Yuri heard a low gasp from Gwendal. Then Gwendal was shoving the man away. Behind him, Yuri heard Wolfram's voice rise in a familiar incantation. "Hear me all particles of living flame…." Bright streamers of fire surrounded the would-be assassin, cutting off his escape. Seconds later, the culprit was surrounded by guards.

Yuri stood blinking, still struggling to process what had happened. _That man…he really tried to kill me. He really attacked me. If Gwendal hadn't…I might be dead. Gwendal…he's all right, isn't he? What was that sound he made?_ He was still trying to form the question when Gwendal silently crumpled to the ground, blood dripping from the hilt of the dagger still buried in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2: Critical Situation

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou. But I am having fun writing this story. Please R&R!_

**Chapter Two: Critical Situation**

Yuri's mind went blank, then he was moving, throwing himself to his knees beside his fallen advisor. Dimly, he saw his own hands reach out to apply pressure to the wound. Then his mind snapped into focus. He caught the nearest soldier's gaze. "Quick! Go get Giesela from the emergency station!" The soldier took off at a dead run, even dropping his weapons so he could move faster.

He felt a familiar presence at his back, and then Conrad and Yozak were beside him. Yuri looked up with wide eyes. "Conrad…they…he was protecting me." Yuri looked down at his hands. "What do I do now?"

Conrad's voice was low and intense, but somehow calming. "We need to keep pressure on the wound." He moved to the other side of his wounded brother. "Here, give me a second, and I'll take over."

"No." Yuri shook his head, sanity and strength returning. "He took this knife…he took it for me. It's my responsibility to do everything I can for him."

Conrad knew better than to argue. So did Yozak and Wolfram, kneeling to either side. "All right Yuri." Conrad drew out a handkerchief and folded it. "Here, use this as a padding, it'll help absorb and clot the blood." Yuri took it and pressed back down. "That's good. Now just hold it there. Giesela will be here soon." He hesitated. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"The guy was just standing there. He looked like he had all the dispatches. Then he lunged for me, and Gwendal came between us. Wolfram captured him, and then Gwendal collapsed, and the knife…" Yuri trailed off.

Yozak stood. "I'll go get the two from the battlefield. They'll be able to tell us if this man is the one they gave the letters to, and if they recognize him." Then he was gone, moving as fast as the previous soldier.

Less than two minutes later, Giesela and a team of nurses appeared. The soldier had obviously told her what to expect, because she had loads of bandages, and her surgical kit. She skidded to a stop and dropped to her knees across from Yuri, hands already outstretched over the wounds. "You did a very good job Your Majesty." She dropped her hands to rest just above his. "On my signal, please move so I can examine the damage. Ready…now." Yuri's blood-stained hands moved away just as hers came down. "That's right. Now give me a moment to make a diagnosis." She closed her eyes in a healer's trance. Yuri stood and joined the others standing to the side.

Gunter and Hube arrived just as Giesela opened her eyes. They all waited in tense silence as the young doctor directed her nurses to tie the padding across the lord's chest, and tie it tight. It was so tightly bound that Yuri could have sworn he heard Gwendal's ribs creak. And still, Giesela held her hand over the injury. Yuri could see the faint healing light from her palm as Giesela turned in place. "It's very bad. There's a great deal of damage I can't see, and we have to get the knife out yet. Until we can remove the knife and start the healing, I'm afraid I can't give an accurate diagnosis." She looked down at the lord. "He shouldn't be moved too much, but surgery here is out of the question. Where is the nearest available space?"

"Use my tent." Yuri didn't hesitate. He gestured to the structure not ten yards away. "You can put him on my bed while you work, then leave him there to recover."

Everyone stared at him. Giesela blinked. "Your Majesty…"

"He took that knife for me." Yuri looked down at the tall form, red staining the green jacket around the hilt. He looked at Gwendal's face. Even in the sunlight, he looked drawn and pale, and his breathing was low and thready and uneven. "That knife was meant for me, and he saved me. I don't care if I have to sleep somewhere else, or even outside wrapped in a horse blanket. Just take care of him."

Giesela nodded and turned back to the nurses. "You heard the Maou!" She and all the nurses moved to support Gwendal. Two of them applied even pressure to the makeshift bandage. Giesela gestured to three of the soldiers. "Get over here you turtles! Move it! He has to be fully supported or the knife will shift in the wound! Get over here and help!" All of the soldiers jumped to obey. Within thirty seconds, Gwendal was lifted and carried into Yuri's empty tent. Giesela was the last to enter. Yuri stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Is there any way I can help?"

"Not right now, Your Majesty. Don't worry I'll take good care of him. And I'll let you know as soon as we're done. Please, just wait for me." Yuri nodded.

Gunter and Hube had taken the time to examine the captured assassin. As Yuri returned to the group, Conrad tilted his head to indicate that they should enter the command tent. Yuri nodded and led them inside. Murata was already there waiting. He caught Yuri's eyes. "They finally moved against Shibuya?"

Yuri nodded. He couldn't speak. But Murata knew enough. "Lord von Voltaire…that's almost as bad as Shibuya." He faced the assembled officers. "What will you do? The soldiers will know. There were witnesses, and it will grow with telling."

Conrad nodded. "We'll have to hope the wound isn't too serious, and Giesela can heal it. But he'll be laid up for a while."

"Yes. Who will plan your battle while he's down? It would be the perfect time for an attack against you if word gets out."

"Gunter and I can manage. However, we'd value your input highly." Not that they hadn't been listening to Murata before.

Yuri had a question of his own. "What about the man who attacked us? Did you recognize him, Gunter? Hube?"

Gunter sighed. "He isn't the man I gave the dispatches to. He certainly isn't one of ours. I'd guess he took a uniform off one of the fallen men, then made his way into camp and waited for an opportunity. We're looking for a messenger now."

"Actually, we found the messenger." That was Yozak. He'd stepped outside for a minute, in response to a soft cough from the doorway. "Apparently, he was knocked out in the sleeping area. Ideal, there'd be no witnesses. He's not dead, because it might have given our infiltrator away."

"Damn." Hube was normally not a swearing man, but now he broke out with a vengeance. He looked at Yuri with pain and anger in his eye. "This is my fault, Your Highness. I considered ordering our relays to be set in pairs, like our guard of you. But I assumed…especially when nothing happened at first…" He sank to his knees. "I can only beg your forgiveness for this terrible error. I completely understand if you wish to remove me from my position for this horrendous mistake." He raised his head to look at Conrad. "And I beg your forgiveness too Lord Weller. My actions have placed your brother in danger."

"No." Yuri shook his head. "None of us thought to order messenger pairs. I won't blame you."

Conrad nodded. "The king is right. None of us saw this. We must share the blame equally." He extended a hand to Hube, still kneeling. "Come on now. We need your abilities more than ever."

Hube looked into their faces. Yuri looked around, but he saw no condemnation. After a moment, Hube rose and looked Conrad in the eye. "Thank you."

After a moment, Murata spoke again. "Obviously, we should put all relays in pairs, effective immediately." Everyone nodded. "Also I would advocate sending no one through sleep zones, or after dark. Will it be too hard to find routes that meet those criteria?"

Gunter shook his head. "No." He pointed to the current troop maps. The space just behind the lines is dedicated to preparation, repairs, that sort of thing. We'll set courier paths there. We can also set flare and torch bundles there, in case of an emergency night run. What do you propose we tell the troops about the changes?"

"Only that they are necessary for the safety of our men." Murata paused. "What will you do about the prisoner?"

Gunter hesitated. "Well, before, such assassins would be interrogated and put to death on the spot. However, I'm not sure how you would like to handle this, so he's simply prisoner outside until you decide."

Murata looked at Yuri. "Well Shibuya, what will you do?"

"I'm gonna talk to him." Yuri moved toward the tent flap. Everyone else moved with him. Conrad saw the light shining in his eyes. Yuri was angry, more than halfway into his Maou mode. The captive was standing outside, still trapped by Wolfram's fiery rings, and another ring of soldiers. Yuri strode up till he was standing right beyond the rings. "Hey, who are you? Why did you do this?"

The man raised defiant eyes. "Heh. Ask all you want. I don't care. I always knew you Mazoku were cowardly monsters, hiding behind magic." He sneered. "Might have been nice to get you, Maou, but your man will do as well."

Yuri's eyes were as bright as the fire. "Wolfram, douse this." Wolfram yelped in protest, but Yuri wouldn't hear it. "I'll show this guy we don't hide behind our magic. I'll meet him one on one." There was something in Yuri's tone that made everyone shut up. Wolfram doused the fire.

Yuri strode forward till he was face to face with the man. "Well. I'm not hiding anymore. Speak up, what have you got to say for yourself."

The man looked confused for a moment, then the sneer was back. "Well, aren't you a gutsy one. Wouldn't have thought the Maou would have such a spine. Did your fool of a guard teach you that?"

It was the wrong thing to say. A sharp smack from Yuri, and the guy was sitting on the ground, his lip bleeding. "Don't ever insult him! What would you know about him?" Yuri glared down, and the Maou's fire was in his eyes, though he hadn't transformed yet. "That man…that man you injured is the best man you'll ever meet. He was strong and brave, and you're not half what he was. He had more guts than to creep around in a stolen uniform, beating up messengers to sneak up on someone. I may not know him as well as I should, and I fight with him a lot, but don't you dare ever speak ill of my people again. You call us cowards, but since when did you ever come talk to us? If you hated me, why didn't you come face me properly? If you have a grievance with me, you should have come to say it to my face. But did you ever bother? No, you just snuck in, tried to kill me, and wounded my friend." Yuri reached down and hauled the man partway upward. "Don't ever insult my people like that, you bastard."

There was a moment of silence. The Yozak spoke up. "So, what are we gonna do with him? I'm voting for a good sharp execution, somewhere where the enemy can see."

"No." Yuri's voice was steely. "That would only justify his attitude, in their eyes. It would only make us feared and hated more. I've got another idea." He dropped the man, then bent down. "You'll serve with his men. You'll work in Lord von Voltaire's group, under him. And him." He pointed to Yozak and Hube. "You won't be near the front lines and never near a weapon. We'll have our eye on you the whole time, and if you try to run, or try to hurt them again, whoever sees you has my permission to do whatever they think is necessary. You'll work with the people of the man you harmed until he returns and officially releases you, or until I do."

Yuri stood and turned to the two men. "Take him with you. He's to be treated like ordinary support staff, but let everyone know to watch him. No one hurts him unless he attacks first. I want you to tell them I'm depending on them to uphold our honor. We'll let him see what it's like on our side of the line. Can you do that?"

Yozak and Hube both nodded. Hube stepped forward. "With your permission, I'll take him now. One of us should return soon, or the soldiers will get restless." He hesitated. "You have my word, he will come to no harm in my grasp, and I will instruct the soldiers very carefully." Yuri nodded, and Hube moved forward and marched the prisoner away.

Murata nodded as they moved away. "That was a good move Shibuya. They can't send another team while the first outcome is still uncertain. And this is certainly a punishment fit to the crime, without causing more strife." His face went serious. "And now, we must decide how to deal with this."

They were still discussing strategy when Giesela entered the tent an hour later. The somber look on her face made all of them fall silent instantly. Finally, Yuri stepped forward. "So, how is he?"

"His Excellency's condition is…I'm afraid it's not good." Giesela sighed. "The knife went very deep, and it hit the lung and did a lot of other damage. If you hadn't kept pressure on the wound, he might have bled out before we reached him. As it is, he's lost a lot of blood. But that isn't even the worst problem. The problem is this." She had been holding her hands in front of her, now she turned them upward, revealing the knife that had stabbed Gwendal. "Please take a look at this."

They all crowded around. After a moment, Yuri spoke. "The knife, it isn't metal. It's some type of stone."

Conrad nodded. "And look." He reached down and held it up to the light. "There are several chips in this blade, and the point is missing."

"That is correct." Giesela took the knife back. "This knife is made of esoteric stone." Everyone winced. "Furthermore, we have determined that most, if not all of the missing shards, including the point, are actually still in his body. It looks as if the knife was made so that such a thing would happen. And that makes his condition much worse."

"Please explain." Yuri looked at her with wide eyes. "I mean, I know Gwendal is really sensitive to esoteric stone, because of his magic, but is there something else?"

"Lord Gwendal is indeed sensitive. In fact, you could say that esoteric stones and their power are like a poison to him. The mere presence of such things would cause him distress. The knife entering his body has caused an extreme reaction, so great we've had to help him breathe twice. More than that, with the shards still in his body, he will continue to suffer the effects, and his own healing abilities will not kick in. It also limits the effectiveness of my own powers." She shook her head. "A wound like this would be serious even under normal conditions, but with these complications, I'm entirely uncertain as to what will happen."

Yuri went rigid with horror. _The shards of the knife are poisoning him. He's…he could be dying. And it's because he tried to save me. _"Can't you remove the chips?"

"We've already tried. But it would take more strength than I have. And it must be done very carefully." She sighed. "There are perhaps two or three people with the power to manipulate these stones effectively. I know of no one on the field who could do this. The nearest help for him is at Covenant Castle."

"Not necessarily." Murata spoke up. "Shibuya doesn't know much about medicine, but he can manipulate esoteric stone. Perhaps it would be possible for you to combine your skill with Shibuya's power?"

Yuri whirled back to face the young healer. "Murata's right, I'm not sensitive to esoteric stones. If you'll tell me what to do, I can get the stones out. It'll help right?"

Giesela looked terribly uncertain. "It will be a great drain on your strength, Your Majesty. It would also be a great risk to both you and Lord Gwendal. To be honest, I'm not sure this is wise."

"But we're risking his life just standing here! I have to try anything I can, just like I try in the field tents."

Giesela looked to the other commanders. None of them looked happy, but they weren't arguing either. Not even Gunter was protesting. "Very well, I'll show you what to do. But you must give me permission to monitor you and break off the procedure if the danger to either of you becomes too great."

Yuri nodded. "I'm counting on you."

Giesela turned and led the way into Yuri's tent. Yuri winced when he caught sight of Gwendal. The lord lay on his cot, propped on pillows and blankets to make his breathing easier. He was stripped to the waist, bandages wound around his chest. Even in the dimmer light of the tent, Yuri could see that Gwendal's body was rigid, his teeth clenched in agony he could feel even in his unconscious state. His hands were clenched so tight that someone had wrapped them in bandages to prevent the short nails from cutting his palms. When Yuri moved closer, he could see the sweat on Gwendal's face, how pale he was. The harsh, shallow and uneven sound of his breathing echoed in the tent. Even as Yuri watched, he tensed again with a moan. Giesela moved to place a hand on his chest, and after a moment Gwendal relaxed slightly.

Yuri moved forward quickly. There was obviously no time to lose. "Tell me what to do."

"Place your hand over the wound, and cast your power into his body. You'll feel tiny areas of disturbance. Those are the pieces of the knife. Draw them toward you. However, you must be very careful. They can't be moved too fast, or they'll cause more damage. Also, you can't let them get into his blood vessels, no matter what. If even the tiniest shard hits his heart, he'll die. And if even one shard remains in his body, the effects will still damage him." She looked him in the eye. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Yuri nodded and placed his hand over the bloody spot on the bandages. "I have to." He closed his eyes, reaching inside himself for the power of the healer. As he did, he spoke a silent prayer in his mind. _Lady Julia…I don't know if you're there, if you're near me listening…but I need help. We have to save him._ He felt his power rising, felt Giesela place a hand over his, then with a deep breath, he lost himself to the healing magic within.

He regained awareness of the world around him two hours later. Giesela was removing his hand from Gwendal's wound. There was new blood on the bandages, and a nurse was stepping forward with fresh linens. Yuri had rarely felt so tired. He looked hazily at Giesela. "Did we…did we save him? Will he be all right now?"

Giesela took the old bandage and shook it out. Yuri stared blurrily at the shards shining on her palm. She looked up at him with a radiant smile. "You did fantastic Your Majesty. You retrieved every shard. There's some more damage, but everything is out. It's too soon to tell his condition, but you've done a wonderful job. Please Your Majesty, go and rest now. You can leave the rest to us." Yuri nodded hazily, then fell backward into blackness. He never even felt Conrad catch him.

Yuri woke two days later to the dimness of a tent. He looked around, but it wasn't a tent he recognized. Certainly, it wasn't his, but it seemed too large for a regular tent. Then someone stepped out of the shadows, and Conrad was by his side. "Conrad. Where….?" Dizzily, he tried to sit up.

Conrad held him down. "Please, don't try to rise just yet. You're still very weak. That healing you performed took a lot out of you, and Lady Giesela was very specific on how to take care of you. So please just stay where you are."

Yuri let Conrad push him back down. "What's going on?"

"There has been one major skirmish in the combat zone. However, the great sage and Gunter managed to foresee it, and planned a counter. We were able to stop the attack with the minimum of casualties. Gunter and Hube are currently overseeing the war zone. Yozak is doing recon, and Wolfram is resting…I think."

"Huh?"

"Wolfram is supposed to be resting, but he's probably with Gwendal."

Yuri turned to face Conrad. "How is he?"

"He hasn't awakened yet." Conrad sighed and his eyes were worried. "The stone was definitely removed from his body, but the effects of that knife were still severe. As near as anyone can tell, just surviving the blow has drained his power. He's in a coma."

Yuri's eyes widened. "Can't Giesela do something?"

Conrad sighed. "She's been with him every day. But we can't afford to have one of our best healers drain themselves on one person, no matter who he is. Nor can we afford to risk her by asking her to do more than she can handle."

Yuri held Conrad's gaze, then abruptly pushed himself into a sitting position. "I have to see her. There has….to be something we can do for him."

"Your Majesty, we're doing all we can." Conrad looked into his godson's eyes. "Yuri, it just isn't possible to save them all the time. You've been down to the medical tents…you've seen the injuries there. I know you understand me." He paused. "Gwendal is my brother, and I worry greatly for him, but he would not want me to waste precious resources. Not Giesela's strength, or yours."

"I don't care." Yuri's eyes were shining with his old, determined light. "There has to be something." He looked at Conrad. "I have been down at the medical tents. You're right…I do see how hopeless it is sometimes. But still…I promised I would protect them, that I would help them and save them. And Gwendal…I promised him too." He threw back the covers. "I'm going to find Giesela and ask her what to do."

"No Your Majesty." Conrad caught his shoulders. "If you must see Giesela, I'll send someone to get her. In return, please rest until she arrives." Yuri hesitated, then sank back down with a nod. Conrad went to the door, and Yuri heard him call for someone to go to the medical tent.

An hour later Giesela arrived. From the look of her uniform, she had obviously been tending the soldiers. Yuri swallowed his impatience. Giesela immediately came to kneel next to him, and put up a hand to check his pulse. "How are you feeling, Your Majesty?"  
"I'm tired, but fine. Really." Yuri gave her a ghost of his old confident grin, then let it fade. "Conrad told me that Gwendal's in a coma."

"That is true. He has not awakened, and his wound is healing slower than it should." Giesela sighed. "To be honest, I don't really know what will happen with him."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Yuri looked at her, eyes wide and full of pleading.

Giesela shook her head tiredly. "I can't think of anything. I have been healing him gradually, but he isn't responding."

"I could try…" Yuri stopped when the young healer shook her head again.

"You were badly exhausted by your last attempt. We cannot afford to risk you in such a way, and I'm sure the Lord von Voltaire would say the same."

"Is there someone else who could help him?"

Giesela thought a moment. "Conceivably, lady Celi or Lady Anissina would be able to do something. They are both very powerful magic users. Lady Anissina is especially skilled. Unfortunately, both of them are still in Covenant Castle."

Yuri nodded. "We shouldn't really bring them here. Can we get him to the Castle?"

Conrad, listening in, shook his head. "I'm afraid the situation is as difficult as our original plan to send you back. Not only would he dislike it, but we haven't the soldiers to guarantee a safe journey. To say nothing of his wounds. He would need a healer to go with him, simply to keep him stable. We can't really afford to lose a healer right now."

"There has to be a way."

"Well Shibuya, what are you talking about now?" Murata stepped into the tent. "I heard you were awake, and asking after Lord von Voltaire."

Yuri quickly gave him an update on the situation. Murata pondered the situation. "There is one strategy that might work."

"Well, what is it?" Yuri was beside himself with impatience.

"We could send a convoy of the critically injured soldiers back to the Castle. As long as the healers have made sure the worst is taken care of, the escort could provide medical service. Most soldiers know first aid as a necessity, and can change bandages and hand out medicine. Once at the castle, they would be safer from exposure, re-injury, or disease until fully healed. Then they could heal faster."

"You would still need a full healer to attend to things. And we can't spare one." Conrad didn't like playing devil's advocate, but someone had to.

"But we do have one we could send. Shibuya is a competent healer, and could take care of things. He would simply have to remember to pace himself."

Conrad winced. "That will damage the soldier's morale."

Murata shook his head. "A retreat would damage morale, and our alliance. But tell the soldiers that the king has gone to personally make sure they heal and survive, that is entirely different. It's also believable, since he has been doing such things since he arrived. Even the rawest soldier knows the wounded will heal faster in a better environment." Murata paused. "The alliance would be the tricky part. But if we offer to take their wounded soldiers into our care, that would make it simpler. We could also have the ambassadors join Shibuya. They would be able to meet for planning, and that would prove to them that he is not giving up."

Yuri met the eyes of his advisor and godfather with strong gaze. "Is that true? Could that really work?"

Conrad thought a moment. "Actually, it is feasible. I've seen it work before."

Yuri turned to Giesela. "And could you help us? Is it possible to move them? Even Gwendal?"

Giesela thought. "It would be difficult in some cases, especially the General's. However, Lady Julia and I often preformed such acts, during the last war. So it should be possible."

"And would it really help the soldiers?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

Yuri nodded. "Then let's do it."


	3. Chapter 3: Transport

**Chapter Three: Transport**

A week later, the convoy was ready. All the critical patients had been loaded into wagons. Giesela spent the week giving Yuri a crash course in how to tend to various injures, and making up a list of medications, and who received what. Yuri spent the week taking care of business, and arranging things so paperwork would be sent to Covenant Castle. He discussed tactics and plans with Gunter, Conrad and Hube for hours, and came away certain his men could do anything he asked them to. His remaining time he spent with Gwendal, watching over the wounded lord. He wiped sweat from the pale brow, and checked the bandages frequently. It was more to reassure himself than because he could actually do anything.

Finally, the convoy was set. Yuri took his place on the lead wagon and looked over the soldier escort. Giesela had had an idea, to make half the guards men who were wounded and off active duty, but fit enough that they were chafing under the restrictions. Every wagon driver, and a few of the actual guards were sporting bandages. In fact, his driver had one arm in a sling. He also saw Yozak among the riders, but that was no surprise. His Generals had elected to have one of them to return with Yuri, and Yozak was the best suited. He could move fast, and he could help tend the injured, or fight if there was an attack. He was also an ideal scout. Yuri looked over the men again. Despite the differences in them, one thing was identical in every face he saw. Every face showed determination, and trust. They were going to take care of their fallen, and they had faith in him to do the same. Yuri swallowed the lump in his throat. He turned to look at Conrad, standing beside him. "Well, I guess it's time."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Go safely."

Yuri smiled slightly. "I keep telling you…don't call me…"

"Go safely Yuri. I know that our men are in good hands."

"Yeah." Determination settled over the young Maou's face. "I will…I will definitely bring them all back healthy. Everyone."

Conrad smiled and nodded. Yuri looked over to where his other advisors stood. Wolfram nodded solemnly. Gunter smiled, his faith in Yuri evident in his eyes. Hube bowed his head. Yuri turned back to his driver quickly, unable to deal with such evident trust. "Well, let's get moving."

"Yes sir." The driver snapped the reins, and they were off.

The trip back to Covenant Castle took another week. Normally it should have only taken three or four days, but Yuri insisted they move slowly, for the sake of the injured. He himself was kept so busy he had no time to worry about the progress they were making. From the time he rose, to the time he fell asleep, Yuri was making rounds of the convoy, tending wounds, passing out medicine, and applying healing majutsu. The soldiers around him took turns to help with carrying supplies and winding bandages. He was pleasantly surprised, but grateful for their help. The healing was difficult, grim work. Yuri would have been depressed, but the relieved looks, and the heartfelt thanks he was given made it worthwhile. In fact, two days into the journey, two of his unconscious patients regained awareness. The feeling of relief and joy in the convoy was nearly tangible, and that night he heard evidence of an improvised celebration in that wagon. Only one true dark worry remained with him. Gwendal.

The Voltaire lord was still unconscious. In fact, as far as Yuri could see, his condition wasn't changing much at all. The wound in his chest healed slowly, far slower than it should. His breathing was shallow and strained. Yuri spent several hours a day with him, leaving only to make rounds of the rest of the patients. Often, he fell asleep at Gwendal's side, and woke to the sound of the harsh breathing, and the sight of the pale, pain-wracked face.

The fourth night out, he returned to the wagon to find Yozak sitting beside the fallen commander. The red-haired warrior was quietly wiping Gwendal's face, and checking the ties of the bandages. Yuri stopped hesitantly. "Yozak?"

"Hey, kid." He looked up and smiled briefly. "Just taking my turn to check on His Excellency."

Yuri blinked. "Your turn?" He realized then that he'd always seen a soldier near Gwendal's wagon when he had to leave, and when he returned. It wasn't uncommon to find someone outside when he woke either. But he'd assumed they were just guards. "You mean, everyone's been looking out for him while I work?"

"Yeah. We drew shifts. It was the only way to make sure that everyone took time to rest. Otherwise, half the camp would be standing around here." Yozak reached forward and picked up a flask of broth. "Giesela tell you how to give this to him?"

"Yeah." Yuri took the flask, started to prop Gwendal up. But Yozak got there first. He gently lifted his injured master, careful to support the damaged chest. Yuri invoked his majutsu, and held Gwendal's body in a healing trance while he slowly tipped the contents of the flask down his throat. The contents would put medicine in Gwendal's body, as well as nutrients and liquids to prevent dehydration or other problems. As they settled the lord back down, Yuri looked into Yozak's face. He was surprised to see sorrow in the other man's countenance. "Yozak, would you mind staying and talking a while?"

"Not at all." The pair of them settled to the wagon floor. "What's on your mind?"

Yuri smiled sadly. "Well, I was just realizing how little I know about Gwendal. I mean, I know things like…well, he's good at organizing and paperwork, he's really hardworking, and he's one of the most loyal men I have. I know he likes cute things, and that Miss Anissina blows him up a lot, and he seems to let her most of the time. But…there's important stuff that I don't know. Like…I know he commands the army, and the navy, but it never occurred to me to wonder how the soldiers around him felt. I never really thought about it." He looked into Yozaks eyes. "You've known him way longer than I have. Could you…tell me what he's like? As a leader? As a person? I mean, I have some idea, but I'm not really sure I know him well enough to say. Even though I lectured that one guy."

Yozak leaned back. He looked at the boy sitting across from him, and the silent figure between them. "Well…he's very unique." He gathered his thoughts together, then spoke slowly. "I've served him and Conrad for all of my adult life. The Captain…he's very easy going, very relaxed, very giving and free with his praise. He's comfortable to be around, and working for him is like working with your best friend. His Excellency…he's not like that at all, and yet, I'd follow him through hell and back, just like I'd follow my captain."

"Why? I mean, I know he's very different from Conrad, so why would you react the same?"

"Because they both have one key thing in common. They care, really and truly care, about the people around them. His Excellency…he never says much, and certainly, he doesn't give much in the way of praise. He's not always easy to deal with, especially when he's having a rough time. But the first time I met him, the first time I stood by his side, I could see…so many things in his eyes. I saw how much he cared for the people around him, how he'd willingly go into the fire for someone, even if he didn't much care for them, because he values every life." Yozak smiled. "He's such a sucker for little cute things…I think it's because they're likely to need him, and because little animals and kids can tell just how caring he is."

Yuri's voice was soft and thoughtful. "You said you knew that the first time you met him. I don't mean to pry…but would you mind telling me about it?"

"Nah, I don't mind. Dan Hiri brought him into our village one day."

"Dan Hiri? You mean Conrad's dad?"

"Yep. He's the one who founded my home village. Our first years were rough. Dan Hiri wandered a lot. The Mazoku weren't sure they could trust us and humans didn't want us. But then, Dan Hiri came back with him…with the young Lord von Voltaire riding behind him. He'd heard we had bandit problems and come back to help." Yozak cracked a half-grin. "I could tell, that young lord didn't think much of us…and I don't think he liked Dan Hiri either. I never did figure out why he came. But when heard about us, he took up a sword and led us. And when Dan Hiri fell in battle, he guarded him, then led us to put the bandits out for good. As much as he didn't like the old guy, he took care of the burial. And after that, he took care of us too." Yozak reached out lightly and ran a hand across the pale brow, checking for a temperature. "Dan Hiri's last words to me were 'he's the one you should be protecting'. And after I watched him for a while, I knew the old guy was right."

"So that's why you decided to work for him? As a spy and a soldier?"

"Yep. At least that's how it started out. But I honestly think every soldier in his command feels like they could follow him anywhere. As closed off as he is, they know he'll do his absolute best to see them all home again, and he'll grieve for every man who falls. Kind of like you."

Yuri felt his throat tighten. "When I first knew him, I accused him of wanting to go to war. He got really mad at me, and I thought it was just temper. But he hates it too, doesn't he?"

"Ever wonder where your casualty reports go? He gets them all, sends out all the apology letters to family. When the last war started, his hair was almost black in color. When it ended, it was this shade."

Yuri winced. "I've been sending letters out too. He didn't…he doesn't have to go through that."

"He knows it. But he will anyway. It's one of the few ways to show he cares."

Yuri felt a tear break free of his eyes. "Gwendal…it's no wonder he's so sick. This must be awful for him. I wish…Yozak, when he wakes up, is there anything you think I can do for him?"

"Be yourself." Yuri looked up in surprise. "Having a Maou who cares as much as he does means a lot to him. Make sure he knows you'll help him as much as he helps you. He probably does already, but say it anyway. Although…" Yozak paused and fished around for a clean handkerchief. "You'll only embarrass him if you cry like that."

Yuri managed a choked laugh and scrubbed his eyes. "Yeah, he would get uncomfortable. I'll let Greta cry at him though. Maybe he'll be more careful next time."

Yozak laughed too. "That would set him straight. You should do that when he wakes. Or set lady Anissina on him. She's got a sharp tongue." The soldier stood wearily. "And now, Your Majesty, if you don't mind, I need to turn in. We've still got a fair way to go."

"Go get some rest. And Yozak…" He waited until the tall warrior turned. "Thanks."

"No problem." Yozak flashed him a cocky grin. "You really do know him fairly well, better than a lot of people." And before Yuri could respond, he was gone into the darkness.

Yuri turned to his advisor. "I hope you wake soon Gwendal." And then he settled down to watch over his wounded.

Finally, they arrived at Covenant Castle. Messenger pigeons had been sent ahead, and when they pulled into the courtyard, the entire castle population seemed to be waiting. Anissina, Greta, and Celi were in front, and behind them were soldiers with litters, maids with bandages, and servants waiting to help and direct. As soon as Yuri's feet touched the ground, his young daughter raced to him. "Yuri!"

Yuri caught her in a gentle hug. "Hey Greta. Have you been all right?"

"Yes." A sad expression clouded Greta's face. "They said Gwendal…is Gwendal really hurt bad?"

"I'm afraid so." Yuri smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry though. I brought him home so we could all take care of him together. You'll see, with all of us encouraging him, he'll get better soon. I'll do everything I can."

"Well in that case, we had better start putting people to work, and getting these men inside." Anissina stepped forward. "We've prepared everything, Your Majesty. Shall I start the unloading?"

"Please do." Yuri stood and faced his staff. "We've got a lot of wounded here, people! I'm counting on all of us to do our best!"

"YES SIR!!" The response was a roar of sound that reverberated off the castle walls. Then the servants descended on the wagons and began carrying the injured away.

The transfer of patients took about two hours. Yuri was in the thick of it, directing people, helping with gurneys, making sure things were situated right. Anissina and Celi had set a schedule of which servants were nursing where, and Yuri was also busy handing out medication and instructions. But it was heart-warming to see the way his people responded. They might have been a trained hospital staff from his world.

Gwendal was the last one taken from the wagons. Part of it was that he required delicate moving. Yuri knew he wanted to handle the Voltaire lord himself. But deeper than that ran the unspoken knowledge that Gwendal would want his soldiers cared for first. Even unconscious as he was, Yuri was sure that Gwendal would worry about such things.

Finally, he and Yozak brought the unconscious form from the wagon bed. Celi gave a choked cry at the sight of her eldest son. Anissina said nothing, but her posture stiffened, and her face tightened. Greta cried out and ran to Gwendal's side. "Gwendal! Gwendal! Say something! Wake up!" She looked at Yuri, tears in her eyes. "Yuri, why won't he speak to me?"

"He's asleep right now. Giesela says he shouldn't wake till he feels better." Yuri moved to her side. "You know how I sleep when I use too much power?" Greta nodded. "Gwendal is sleeping like that. He lost a lot of energy to protect me from a bad person, and so he's resting. But we'll take care of him, so he can wake up." Yuri gave her a gentle smile. "I have an important task for you, when he wakes." The grin turned mischievous. "Gwendal never listens to me fuss at him, so I want you to be there, to make sure he knows how worried you were. Will you do that?"

"I will." Greta nodded.

"All right. Then why don't you help me get him inside, so we can start taking care of him?" Together, father and daughter pushed the gurney into the castle.

They put Gwendal in his room. There weren't a whole lot of other places. Almost all the rooms were being used as hospital rooms. If it hadn't been for Celi's insistence, Yuri probably would have given his own room away. But Celi had pointed out that that wasn't good for a monarch's dignity, or for solider morale. Any soldier stuck in there would fuss that he was disturbing the king. The same applied to Gwendal's room, so the injured Chief of State was placed in his own bed. Yuri folded the blankets over his lord, then bowed his head. "I'm going to get you healed, no matter what it takes."


	4. Chapter 4: Healing

**Chapter Four: Healing**

The next few days were hectic. Yuri was grateful that the castle staff was helping him. It cut his patient load down. Still, he made a point of visiting all of the sick rooms each day, and there was a list outside each door of patients who needed healing majutsu. He took care of that. In return, the servants took care of him. They applied medicine and bandages. One of them also followed him carrying a tray of food and drink. He asked why and Anissina, tending a patient on the other side of the room, looked up. "Your body used valuable resources when healing. If you don't replenish them when you work, you'll just collapse. Haven't you noticed? You've lost weight since you left for the field. And I'll bet Giesela kept a close eye on you. Even Your Majesty has limits."

Yuri hadn't noticed, but he understood where she was coming from. From then on, he was careful to eat after each room.

Greta was at work carrying things and relaying messages. To Yuri's surprise, even Lady Celi was tending the injured. She and Anissina were skilled healers and nurses in their own right. Yuri had heard of it, but never witnessed either of them using their powers. But what he couldn't cover, they did. They were especially adept at catching and preventing infections or diseases, something he hadn't learned to do. And despite the taste, everyone had to admit that Anissina's concoctions did the trick for clearing things up. She even had a device that would check the edges of wounds for scarring or other problems, so she could repair the damage. Yuri wondered, fleetingly, if she'd used Gwendal as a guinea pig for that too, and how she would have managed.

Gwendal was always Yuri's first and last stop of the day. Every day he would walk into the silent room, across to the motionless figure. He checked bandages, applied his power, and wiped the sweat from the pale face. At times, he would sit and hold one of Gwendals hands, feeling it clench sometimes as a slight movement, a slightly deeper breath caused the lord pain. He knew Gwendal would have been embarrassed, had he known. He wished the warrior would wake up to be embarrassed.

He was sitting there one morning when the door opened behind him. He turned to see Anissina entering the room. She walked over to the bedside and Yuri gave her a sad smile. "Sorry, but his condition hasn't really changed all that much."

"I can see. But it really is odd. Usually, Gwendal heals faster than most people. His earth magic is very good for things like that. He'd actually be a good healer, if he chose." She brushed a hand across his brow. "It's very strange. I've been trying to figure out what's dampening his energies, but I haven't been able to pinpoint it."

"Did Yozak's message not tell you?" Yuri looked surprised. When Anissina cocked an eyebrow, he flushed and looked away. "I'm sorry, I thought you already knew. The knife…the knife was esoteric stone, and some of it chipped off. We got it all out, but Giesela told me she thinks it sealed his power somehow. His abilities aren't kicking in."

"I see. I'd been wondering why I couldn't sense his energy patterns. Even asleep, he usually gives off a strong signal." There was silence between the two for a moment. "Your Majesty, I may know of a way to fix that problem. While I don't have the energy reserves to heal him completely, I may have a technique to undo the esoteric magic blockage. That would help his condition somewhat, would it not?"

"Yeah." Yuri looked up, hope in his eyes. "Do you really think you can do that?"

"Yes, I believe this will work." Anissina stopped for a moment. "Your Majesty, I'm very sorry to ask this, but do you think you could leave me alone with him? I like to work alone so there's less to disturb my concentration."

"Understood." Yuri stood and headed for the door. "I'll leave you to it, then. Call me if you need anything." He paused, halfway out the door. "Miss Anissina, I really hope your idea works." And then he was gone.

As the young Maou left the room, Anissina turned back to the silent figure in the bed. Her eyes traced over the still form of her life-long companion.

She didn't like what she saw. Gwendal's active life and erratic eating habits had left him lean, with little to spare. His condition had taken that and more, leaving him gaunt. His body was too tense, especially since she knew that both Giesela and the king had applied a healing sleep, as well as medication to ease his pain. His face was pale and drawn, slashed with lines of suffering. But deeper than the lines of physical pain were the lines of mental and emotional torment that had nothing to do with his injury.

Anissina reached out and brushed the long bangs from his face. She'd seen this expression in him before, far too often. 'Battle fatigue' he'd called it. It was the soul deep weariness that turmoil brought to him. The anguish of choices and consequences. The grief of knowing what conflict and problems did to his land. The worry for all those who would be involved, and the sorrow for each man who died or bore permanent scars. He bore all those burdens, tied to him by his conscience and the magic he wielded. Anissina didn't think of this state as fatigue, she thought of it as despair. As many times as he'd gone through it, it was a small wonder he would not wake up.

Abruptly, she shook her head, trying to clear the unwanted thoughts. Gwendal didn't need her sympathy right now, he needed healing. Time enough to sympathize when he was awake and on the mend. She reached out, then hesitated. Theoretically, a strong, focused burst of power would clear any remaining taint, and revive his power. She even had enough strength to replace a lot of what had been drained from him. But something inside her said he needed more than a revival of power. He needed something to bring him back to himself. She hesitated a moment longer, then dropped to sit on the edge of the bed and place one hand gently on his face. She smiled at him ruefully. "You should know, I really didn't plan to do this." Then she took a deep breath, leaned forward, and kissed him.

As her lips met his, Anissina exhaled, both air and majutsu, in a rush, pouring power into his body. The flood of her energy swept into him, clearing away the lingering disturbances. She let her power clear his energy channels, and restore the proper paths of the flows. After a moment, she felt his energy respond. She held the kiss, though, letting her power and her feelings flow through him. Power, the raw magic of earth, welled up, following the paths she cleared, setting the framework of his own healing.

She still didn't let go. Instead, she gave more feeling to that kiss, calling in her mind. Gwendal was psychic, she'd known that since he first began using power, and she sent out a summons that could've woken Shinou from the temple, had it been directed at him.

There was a sense of resistance in his mind, and she knew then that she'd been right. He really didn't want to wake up. Nevertheless, she tried again, with more passion. And the second time, he responded. There was no way to say, no concrete indication, but she could suddenly feel him there, linked to her. The despair was there, but so was surprise, and a complex tangle of emotions she didn't dare dig too deeply into. She felt him reach back, felt him return to himself.

It was becoming necessary to breathe. Anissina pulled back, withdrawing both power and her mental call. She opened her eyes and sat up, just as Gwendal's dark blue eyes opened hazily, and focused on her.

Gwendal blinked. "Anissina?" The word was a hoarse whisper, and she saw a spasm of pain cross the angular face. She reached out and quickly seized a glass of water nearby.

"Here." She held the cup to his lips, then pinned him with a hand to his shoulder when he tried to sit up. "Don't you dare try to move, Gwendal, not just yet. Just drink the water."

He complied, though there was a hint of stubbornness in his eyes. Finally, when the water was half gone, he turned his head away. She set it back on the nightstand. Gwendal looked around. "This is…"

"Yes, you're in Covenant Castle. His Majesty brought you home to be tended." She put a touch of exasperation into her voice. "Honestly, if you needed to rest that badly, there are better ways."

"Hmm." Gwendal's hand slid up to his bandaged chest. Anissina caught it and forced it back down.

"I won't permit you to go poking around the injury. We only just got it healing nicely. But if you mess with it, it'll probably open again."

"My injury?" His voice was still low, he was keeping his breathing shallow, but the harshness was fading.

"Don't you remember? You got a knife in the chest." She shook her head, scolding him. "Honestly, how could you be so careless? I know you know better than to charge an armed attacker with no weapon in hand."

"The battle…how long?"

She shrugged. "Well, we haven't had much news, but I assume that means we're doing all right. You'd have to ask His Highness. He's the one who's been conducting all the strategy meetings, and talking to allies, and running messengers. As for how long…" She hesitated, knowing he'd take it badly. "You've been in a coma for just over three weeks."

Gwendal flinched. "Three weeks…" He started to move to get up.

Anissina caught him and forced him back. It wasn't hard, his strength was mostly gone and even the slight movement he managed brought pain to his face. "Stay down. You haven't been given permission to rise. If you even think of getting out of this bed before you're allowed, I'll find the most annoying invention I have and set it up in here!" That got him to subside. He settled back, his breathing strained. She sighed. "Look at you. You can't even get up with out hurting. You have to give yourself time to finish healing. His Majesty and the others are managing just fine. Your staff is handling Voltaire paperwork. The king is handling war documents, and other files, and sending the ones he needs help with to Gunter, or asking Lady Celi. Everything is running smoothly. I know you want to take care of things, but take care of yourself first."

He made no reply, but she understood. She saw him glance around. His gaze lingered on his sword, which Yuri had brought from the battlefield and carefully leaned against his desk. "How did I…?"

"The king transported you here, in a convoy with all the other seriously injured patients. He's been working hard, taking care of all those who need special attention. He and Giesela, as well as the other Generals, decided this was the best thing."

"The troops…"

The ones here are recovering nicely. I can't say for certain about the ones in the field, but if the men here are anything to go by, it really has heartened them that the Maou cares so much for their well-being."

Gwendal nodded. She could see him fighting not to doze off again. She smiled affectionately. "Rest. His Majesty will come by to tend your wound later. You should get some normal sleep before he comes." She turned and began to move toward the door.

"Anissina." The soft call stopped her. She turned to find Gwendal gazing intently at her. "When I woke….what?"

She shrugged. "I made a decision and acted on it. You'll have to decide for yourself what I meant, and how to take it. I'll come back sometime tomorrow or the next day, and you can give me an answer then." Before he could say anything else, she was gone, through the door. She'd only gotten halfway down the hall when she felt his energy settle into a familiar pattern of healing sleep. She smiled to herself, then went to inform the Maou of his Chief of States condition.


	5. Chapter 5:Friendly Conversation

**Chapter Five: Friendly Talk**

Gwendal woke some time later to the feeling of a hand gently resting on his chest. He felt the healing energy, and frowned. It wasn't Giesela, he'd recognize her touch. This was somehow less experienced, but stronger. It was a gentle touch, which contrasted oddly with the male feeling of the aura. Gwendal opened his eyes.

Yuri was standing beside him, hands outstretched. Soothing light poured from Yuri's open palm, seeping into his bandaged body. He didn't really acknowledge Gwendal's awakening, but Gwendal heard the shift in his breathing, and knew the Maou was aware of him.

There was silence between the young healer and his patient. Yuri was focused on his work, and Gwendal honestly couldn't think of a single thing to say. Then he saw the tired lines in Yuri's face, and the dark circles under his eyes. He reached up one hand, carefully, and laid it across his king's wrist. "That's enough for today."

Yuri blinked, and the light around his hands faded. For a moment, he stared at his Chief of State, then smiled softly. "Anissina said you'd woken up, but I was afraid to disturb you. How are you feeling?"

Gwendal wished he could say he was fine, but the boy would have known he was lying. Anything deeper than a shallow breath hurt, and he felt rather weak. After a moment, he managed to murmur, "I'll recover."

"It's good to hear you say that." Yuri's smile was tinged with sadness. Then he reached behind him and picked up a glass. "Here, you need to drink this. We did the best we could, but you're still pretty dehydrated."

Yuri supported his head and shoulders, and Gwendal took several deep drinks of the cool water. To him, it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. He finally finished, and turn his head to thank his king. He was surprised to see an expression of sorrow and shame on Yuri's face. "Your Majesty…"

"I'm sorry." The words slipped from Yuri, and with it came all the things he'd held in over that long silence. "Gwendal, I'm so sorry." The dark head bowed. "Because you were protecting me, you were so badly injured. Even though you're awake at last, it'll still be weeks before you recover fully. I…I didn't want this to happen, but because I was careless, and not watching out for trouble, you were so badly hurt. You nearly died, and it was because you had to protect me. If I'd just…done something, you wouldn't be in this state now."

"It isn't your fault." Gwendal felt relieved that he could at least say something. "An assassin like that would have chosen any important target, even if you had left the field. I probably would have been attacked on my own if you weren't there."

"I know, but still…"

"Your Majesty is not at fault." Gwendal drew breath to say something else, but he breathed too deep, and it caused a sharp pain in his chest. He winced, and couldn't help the flicker of pain that flashed over his face.

Yuri's hand was over his chest in a heartbeat, and the healing light revived. The pain faded instantly. Yuri cracked a wry smile. "Here I am apologizing, and I only manage to get you so worked up that you hurt yourself worse."

Gwendal shook his head slightly. "You should save your strength. I've told you before, a king is too important to act only on his own whims."

"I know, but you're important too." Yuri's face tightened. "Everyone is worried about you. All your men…." His eyes went dark. Suddenly, the young Maou stood, tense energy in his frame, as if he could not bear to be still. "So many people are worrying. Lady Celi, Lady Anissina, Conrad. Wolfram was worried too, and Yozak and Hube and Gunter. Greta's asked me every single day when you'd get better. They all care so much about you. And me…I don't want to lose you either. I promised Conrad I'd bring you back healthy, but I…I wanted you by my side, even if you just get mad at me."

Silence fell. Gwendal was stunned by the words coming from his king. He'd never really thought about his relations to others. That there were people who were close to him, he'd known. That there were those he felt deep affection for, and who returned it, he'd also recognized. But to hear it spoken aloud….

Yuri finally turned back to him, eyes determined, yet kind. "I'll make a deal with you. You let me take care of you until you heal, and help you, and I promise I'll follow all the instructions Lady Celi and Lady Anissina give me about taking care of myself. And after you heal, I'll listen to you, and take better care. Okay?"

That at least Gwendal could agree to, though he didn't think he'd have much choice anyway. With a sigh, he leaned back against the pillows. "Very well." After a moment, he asked, "If I may, how are things going?"

Yuri pulled Gwendal's desk chair out, then sat beside him. "Well, the war front is pretty stable." He cracked a grin. "Wolfram and Hube were in foul moods right after we left, and I understand that a couple displays of temper have kept Dai Shimarron quiet. Our allies all have people gathered here and we meet once every two days to discuss things. The other day Celi and I handle paperwork. She's actually really good with that stuff, when she settles into it."

Gwendal nodded. "She did reign for a time. And she was raised in a ruling family."

"Yeah." Yuri hesitated. "The injured here and on the battlefield are recovering pretty well. We've actually had a decrease in casualties since we started bringing critical patients here. Giesela and I are working on a system to rotate medics to come in with convoys, rest here, and then return with healed soldiers. That way, our healers could get some time out."

"Sounds like everything is fine."

"Well, we manage. But the troops really do miss their General. And Greta is frantic about you." Yuri looked into Gwendal's face. "She's been in a couple times. Anissina told her you'd awakened, and she really wants to see you. Would you like me to go get her?"

The sight of his adoptive niece was something Gwendal always looked forward to. However, he was also very aware of his appearance. He wasn't wearing any kind of shirt, and though he suspected he'd been taken care of while unconscious, he felt a little grimy. And his bangs looked greasy. He was suddenly very, very aware of how long it had probably been since he'd had a proper bath.

Yuri saw the slight frown on Gwendal's face. "If you're too tired or something, I can tell her you're resting and bring her tomorrow."

Gwendal sighed. "It's not necessary." He wasn't going to send an anxious child away for something as simple as vanity.

Yuri met his eyes steadily. "But there is something bothering you."

Gwendal shrugged slightly. "I'd just prefer not to have guests in this condition."

Yuri nodded. "I get you." He thought for a moment. "You know, if you're hungry at all, I could ask Greta to bring us all up some dinner. While she's doing that, I could help you…clean up and stuff."

That sounded a little less troubling. And the mere mention of food made Gwendal's stomach growl. On the other hand, the idea of having the king play nursemaid…. Gwendal weighed his options, then nodded. "I suppose that would work."

"All right. I'll go tell her." Yuri went out the door, then returned a few minutes later. "All right, Greta's getting dinner. I told her she could take her time, that I needed to take care of a few things. What is it you need?"

"Well, I'd like a chance to bathe. However, at least a shirt." Gwendal frowned, the worked his arms up a little. "And I'd like to be sitting up."

Yuri rushed over and caught him. "Don't even try to sit up like that. You'll hurt your chest. Here." He propped Gwendal up, then carefully rearranged the pillows so they formed a seat. Once his advisor was seated, Yuri took a moment to think. "I don't think I can get you all the way to the Castle bathing areas, not even the closest ones." Then his eyes brightened. "Hey, my rooms are just down the hall, and you can get to the Maou's bath from there. I could manage that, if we could get you standing."

"The use of the kings private bath…" Gwendal started a protest automatically, but Yuri cut him off.

"Hey, I said it's all right. Besides, I'll be there too. If you don't mind the company, I could use a good soak myself."

"As you wish."

Carefully, with Yuri supporting him every moment, Gwendal managed to move to the edge of the bed. It was difficult. Slight movements made his wound hurt, and he was very aware how weak he was from being out so long. Finally, Yuri looped an arm around his waist, and lifted him gently from the bed. Gwendal stood, but his legs were shaky. His first attempt at an actual step had him swaying. If not for Yuri's support, he'd have crashed to the ground. Fortunately, the young man seemed to expect it, and was already braced to catch him. He waited while Gwendal caught his breath and his balance, then carefully eased him into the next step. Gwendal found himself leaning heavily on the Maou, too shaky to hold himself upright. It was a good thing the boy was so much stronger than he looked. A part of him wanted to say forget it, this was too much effort. But he was a stubborn man by nature, and he didn't want to yield that easy. And so, the two of them staggered to Yuri's bathing chamber.

Once there, Yuri left him seated near the pool to catch his breath, while he disappeared. He returned a few minutes later with a several towels. "I left clean stuff for both of us in my room. Sorry, I kind of had to go through your clothes. I hope you don't mind too much."

"I'm not really in a position to mind."

"But your privacy is important, and I wanted to say I respect it."

Gwendal acknowledged the comment with a nod, then very gingerly began to peel the bandages off his chest. Much to his annoyance, his hands were still shaking a little too much to manage. After a second, Yuri moved to help him. After the bandages were off, and Yuri had taped a square pad over the wound to prevent any accidental injury, the king stepped back. "Can you manage the rest?"

"Yes." The pants he'd been clothed in were a loose drawstring type that were fairly easy to handle. He managed to shrug out of those while the king was getting ready for his own bath. Modesty made him wrap a bathing towel around his waist. Modesty, and the thought of what Wolfram might think. Then Yuri helped him to the edge and carefully eased him into the steaming water.

It was perfect. Warm water washed over his battered body, soothing muscles he hadn't even really noticed were stiff. Gwendal sat there for quite a while, just letting the water ease him. When he finally came back to reality, he found that Yuri had considerately left all the necessities within easy reach beside him. He lathered up the soap, and began cleaning up.

His first thought was that his mother would worry about how thin he'd gotten. He'd suspected his coma would cost him, and it had, though not as badly as he expected. Someone must have tended to him in that regard as well. But Celi would still worry. She always did.

His second thought was that getting a bath was harder than he'd expected. He tired too easily. By the time he'd gotten mostly clean, his hands were shaking badly, and he felt as if he'd been running with his brother. And his back was hopeless. But Yuri must have noticed, or else expected that too. The king was suddenly beside him again. "You need a hand? I'll bet it's tough, getting your shoulders, and you really shouldn't stretch like that just yet."

Gwendal nodded, and silently let the king handle his back. The fact that the Maou, of all people, was playing nursemaid to him made his face heat up. But there was nothing he could say that wouldn't sound ungrateful. Instead, he reached up to finger his long gray hair. It was greasy, sticking together with oil, and desperately needed a wash. But even putting aside the problem of reaching the hair tie without stretching a sore spot, he was reluctant. He'd started wearing his hair tied back as a boy, and had gotten so used to it that practically no one ever saw him with it down. He was willing to bet even his own brothers would never recall seeing his hair out of it's tie. He considered briefly whether to try and wash it still up, or just ignore it, when Yuri's voice sounded over his shoulder again. "That's all taken care of. Anything else you need?"

He sighed. "No. I think I can manage."

"Okay. I'll just finish up then. I'll be back in a few minutes to help you out."

Gwendal nodded and watched the king splash back to the other side of the pool. _Is he…is he just giving me space, or did he guess how embarrassed I am?_ He remembered Yuri's words about his privacy. _He really does understand._ It was a relief. He reached up with his good hand, carefully, and pulled out the leather tie. By the time Yuri returned ten minutes later, his hair was washed, and brushed out, and even mostly pulled back. He couldn't get the hair tie back in, but Yuri never mentioned it. He simply offered his assistance again, then wound the band around the thick ponytail. Then he eased Gwendal out of the tub, handed him a towel, and supported him back to his rooms. Gwendal managed the lower half of the pajamas that Yuri'd brought, and then sat still as the king wrapped his chest in fresh bandages and helped him into the top, then gently tied the shirt closed.

Gwendal was just finished getting settled when a knock sounded. The door opened slightly to admit a small, slender figure with wild brown hair. Greta's back was turned to him as she struggled with the dinner cart she had brought. Though not very big, the cart was unwieldy for a little girl. Yuri rushed over to assist her. As her father caught the cart, the young princess turned to face him, and Gwendal saw her eyes light up. "Gwendal!"

She was across the room in a flash, leaning into the bed so she could embrace him lightly. "Gwendal!" She looked into his face. "Yuri said you were awake. Are you all right? Are you better now?" Her eyes took in the bandages wound around his chest. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

She'd jarred him a little, but he'd never admit it. He couldn't bear to dim the light in her eyes, or add to the worry clouding them. He shook his head and smiled slightly. "I'm fine. You didn't disturb me at all."

"I'm glad." Suddenly, tears welled up in the brown eyes. She sniffled and scrubbed the back of her sleeve across her face. "I was really worried about you. You slept so long…Yuri said you were just tired." She looked up at him, eyes entreating. "You're going to get better now, aren't you Gwendal?"

"Of course." He reached out to touch her shoulder gently. "I'm sorry if I worried you, but it's all right. Yuri's been taking good care of me, and so has everyone else. I'm sure I'll be all better in no time."

"Don't worry Greta." Yuri chuckled as he positioned the cart next to the bed. "I won't let Gwendal do anything to disturb his recovery." Yuri smiled at his daughter. "I'll bet this dinner you brought makes him feel a lot better."

It was a light dinner, with a hearty soup as the main course. The rest was thin fruit slices, and a kind of yogurt, with juice to drink. Gwendal had expected that though, and the smell from the soup woke his appetite with a vengeance. Yuri and Greta set it up on a tray over his lap, then set their own plates on opposites sides of the cart. Gwendal waited politely till they had settled in, then began eating with a vigor that proved he hadn't had a good meal in a long time. Yuri smiled at his enthusiasm, but said nothing. They wound up eating in companionable silence. Yuri was surprised at how comfortable it was. It occurred to him that, although he frequently ate a casual lunch with Greta or Conrad or Wolfram, he'd never done so with Gwendal or Gunter. He made a mental note to change that at the first opportunity.

As they set the empty plates to the side some time later, Greta looked at Gwendal anxiously. "Did you like your dinner? Do you want more? Was it okay?"

"It was very good, but I'm actually very full." Which was the absolute truth. It'd be some time before Gwendal was eating his usual amounts.

"I'm glad you liked it. I was worried, since you don't seem to eat that sort of thing much. But Lady Anissina said it was the best thing for you."

"She's right. It isn't good to eat too much right after you get hurt. But I quite enjoyed the meal. Thank you for bringing it to me."

They spoke of simple things for a little while, over Greta's lessons, and the day-to-day life of the castle. It was a soothing conversation, but after a while, Gwendal simply couldn't keep his eyes open, or stay focused. It was embarrassing, but it couldn't be helped.

Yuri noticed his fading energy. He stood, then took Greta gently by the shoulder. "Hey, we should go now. Gwendal is tired."

"You are?" She looked at him. "Can I visit you tomorrow?"

"Certainly. I'll look forward to it."

"Then I'll see you later." Greta stretched up and kissed him lightly on the cheek, then turned and left the room. Yuri grinned at Gwendal's blush.

"Thanks for letting her visit today. I'll leave you to get some rest. I'll be back to check on you in the morning okay?" Gwendal nodded, and watched drowsily as the Maou went out the door. He was asleep in moments.

_Authors Note: Sorry about the wait! Hope you enjoy!_


	6. Chapter 6: Recovery and Proposal

**Chapter Six: Recovery and an Interesting Proposal**

The mood in the castle was definitely lighter over the next few days. Word of Gwendal's recovery went through the building like wildfire. Joy over their General's awakening encouraged the soldiers. In addition, all of the other patients were also healing rapidly. With the services of three strong healers, and a dedicated castle staff, all of the soldiers were on the mend. Critical cases were out of danger. Serious injuries were already receiving therapy. Several of the lesser injuries were already healed, and the joy the men felt at their speedy return to health was unbounded.

Word had also spread to the battlefield. The day Gwendal woke, Yuri sent a pigeon to the field. Five days later, Yozak showed up at the castle. He was grinning like a maniac when he came to visit. He left the next day with the fully healed soldiers, and a promise to give Conrad and the others a full account of Gwendal's condition. Gwendal wasn't certain he wanted to know what a full account entailed, but at least his brothers would know he was well.

Yuri came twice a day. He checked Gwendal's injuries, applied magic, and changed bandages. He also helped Gwendal with personal needs. Each evening he assisted the wounded warrior to the bath, and aided him in tending his needs and cleaning up. He also somehow managed to get the laundry to the maids, without having them walk in on the lord of Voltaire castle.

Greta had decided to take care of Gwendal's eating arrangements. She brought him breakfast during or after Yuri's morning visit, and dinner during or after the evening visit. She also brought him lunch in the middle of the day and stayed to talk with him. He enjoyed the visits, she was a sweet child, and he found her conversation brightened his day considerably.

Celi came every so often. She was deeply upset at his condition, that first visit. He could see it in her sorrowful smile, and feel it in the gentleness of her touch. He comforted her as best he could, and assured her of his eventual recovery. After a while, she began to relax and worry less, and smile more. Gwendal was glad of that. At his age, it was slightly unnerving to have his mother fussing over him. He would not send her away, though.

The first few days, Gwendal devoted strictly to recovery. He tired easily, and his chest hurt with most movements. He relaxed, read books from the shelf next to his bed, and thought. The second night, he asked Yuri to leave his knitting within easy reach. He spent the majority of the next day working on his various knitting projects. He wound up with a creditable cat by lunchtime, and a very good start on a teddy bear by dinner. The rest of the time he slept, building strength and letting his own mazoku powers attend to his healing. His appetite began to grow, and by the end of the fourth day, he was getting larger meals, and more solid foods. He was even allowed a little wine, which he preferred to regular fruit juice. The pain in his chest and his difficulty breathing eased perceptibly each day, until he no longer needed Yuri's help to sit up in bed, or even to stagger to the bathroom.

By the end of the week, he was starting to feel restless. He knew he needed rest, and that he was confined to his bed with good reason, but he was getting bored. His visitors and attendants noticed, fortunately. The next morning, Yuri appeared with a fair stack of paperwork in his hands. Gwendal eyed it suspiciously. "Your Majesty, may I ask what that is?"

"Well, you seemed a little out of sorts yesterday…."

Gwendal shrugged. "I'm simply not used to being so inactive. I have responsibilities."

"I know. That's why I brought these down. They're some documents that need tending to. Some of them are from the Voltaire province, and some of them are business of the kingdom, and some…" Yuri looked sheepish. "Well I've been so busy, and besides, I'm not quite sure how to deal with them, so I thought you might want to look them over, to make sure I didn't make a mistake. I'd value your input."

Gwendal snorted lightly. "You mean you want to foist your paperwork off on me as usual."

"Well, some things are just better left in your hand for now." It was an old argument, and one they both felt at ease with. But then Yuri's grin turned somber. "Be careful okay? You don't have to work on these if you don't feel like it, we'll take care of them later if you're still too worn out. If you decide to work, make sure you don't tire yourself out, all right?"

With the visitors he got, he wasn't likely to get the opportunity. Still, Gwendal nodded. Yuri smiled. "Great, then I'll leave you to it for now." The Maou left. Gwendal glared half-heartedly at the door for a minute, then picked up the lap desk Yuri had insisted he use. He reached down, picked up the first paper in the pile, and got to work. His customary growl and dislike of interruptions was soon back, but his overall mood had improved by the end of the day. And he was careful to pace himself.

The hardest thing to deal with, really, was the constant attention. It was…difficult, being cared for by others. Gwendal was by nature self-sufficient. He was accustomed to being able to handle things. But despite the troubles of being cared for, he found himself truly grateful to those who tended him, and touched by their concern. There was, however, one visitor who made him feel extremely awkward. Anissina.

She came at least once a day, to check his healing and make sure there were no complications or infections. The small device she attached to his arm made him twitch, but he recognized it as an old invention and therefore safe. It wasn't the main problem anyway.

The memories of that awakening hung in the air between them. She was quiet, waiting for him to make the next move. Oh, she talked about his health, she lectured him on what to do and not to do. She tended to small things, arranging the pillows and so forth. But he could sense the tension in her, and a slight…lack of edge to her movements. She was usually so bold she practically jumped in his face. She was more restrained now. Normally, he'd have breathed a sigh of relief, but this time it just felt awkward.

For his part, he was still rather uncertain. He remembered, all too well, the feelings that had drawn him back. He wasn't sure how to express them, and not sure how she'd take it if he managed. Finally, on the third day, he had a partial answer for her. As she was preparing to leave, he gathered his courage. "Anissina…"

She stopped, turned back to face him. "Did you need something else, Gwendal?"

"Not exactly." He hesitated, then met the red-brown eyes with his own blue gaze. "About your actions when you revived me….I may have an answer for you, but I'd prefer to give it when I can stand to face you. Does that bother you?"

"No. If that's the way you want things." She gave him a slightly predatory smile. "Well then, I'll be waiting for you to recover, so you can give me your reply." She left then, leaving him with the question of whether he'd made a move, or lost ground. It might even have been both.

Ten days after he returned to awareness, Gwendal finally managed to get himself out of bed and all the way down to the bathing area without assistance. He went to Yuri's chamber, at the Maou's insistence, and he was shaky when he returned, but it was still progress. At his request, Yuri agreed he could get out of bed for short periods and begin moving around, as long as he didn't go too far or do anything to irritate his chest. No running or swordplay or serious exercise, but he could at least walk around his rooms, or take short trips through the castle.

The next morning saw him out of bed shortly after breakfast. He was standing by the window when Anissina entered. She closed the door, then appraised him with cool eyes, one eyebrow lifted. "I see you're finally up and around again. How's your injury feel this morning?"

Gwendal shrugged. "It's healing, about like I expected."

"Well, be careful not to strain yourself. I don't want to have to nurse you back to health again. Do you understand me, Gwendal?"

He nodded. "Perfectly."

The lines of her face softened. She moved forward to stand next to him, and placed one hand above the bandages. He stood still, letting her examine him. Finally, she sighed. "Well, it's healing nicely. Another week or so, and you should be completely healed."

"Yes." She started to turn to leave, but he spoke first. "Anissina, wait."

"There's something else you need?"

Gwendal tilted his head. "Not particularly. But…" He felt himself stiffen slightly. "I did promise to give you my answer today."

Anissina turned back with a sly smile. "Well, I was wondering if you'd remember, or have the guts to say anything. Well then, what is your reply?"

Gwendal hesitated a moment, but he'd already decided to do this. He took one step to close the distance between them, then tilted her head up with his good hand. "This." He leaned down the slight difference in their heights, and kissed her.

It was a gentle kiss to start with. Hesitant and unsure. But she responded, and so did he. It wasn't raging passion, not that he could tell, but something far deeper, far stronger. The feelings that had summoned him back from the darkness surged between them again, but now his were stronger, a match for hers.

After a long moment, they broke off. Gwendal was breathing a little harder than he had been, but he looked her square in the eyes. However, it was Anissina who spoke first. "If you felt that strongly about it, why didn't you ever do anything before?"

Gwendal looked away, suddenly uncomfortable. "I've always known how much you valued your freedom. You've certainly indicated that you didn't want a man in your life. Besides, there's been so much unrest….I wasn't sure doing anything was a good idea…"

The rest of the sentence was lost as Anissina's hand shot out. Faster than he could react, her palm connected with his left cheek in a ringing slap, with enough force to rock his head back. "You idiot."

Gwendal's gaze came back with a snap. "Anissina…" She cut him off sharply, eyes burning brightly.

"In the first place, if times are troubled, that makes it even more important to say what you have to say. It would be worse if something happened and you left people not knowing how you feel. And secondly, why would your feelings interfere with my freedom?"

Gwendal stared. Anissina sighed. "Honestly." She turned away and looked out the window. Her voice was softer when she next spoke. "In all the time I've known you, you've never once tried to restrict me, except when things got too uncomfortable, or I got too carried away. It's one of the things I liked best about you, that you let me follow my callings, without judgment, even when I used you as a guinea pig. So why did you think that expressing feelings would damage that? Did you think you'd start getting all overbearing if we had a relationship?"

Gwendal swallowed hard. "No. But I was afraid you'd think so. Besides, you've shown quite plainly that you wanted to remain unmarried. That incident with the lord von Roshford…"

"I do prefer being single. However, I decided long ago that I'd accept you if you ever made a move." She turned back to face him. "I fought that arranged marriage, but you notice I didn't object to you dragging me out of the castle in front of the king and my brother." She sighed. "It's all beside the point anyway. You gave me your answer, and I made my choice." Gwendal reached up involuntarily to touch his still stinging cheek. "Are you going to accept or not?"

Gwendal met her eyes squarely. "I'd…I'd like to keep it between us until I return from the battlefield." He sighed. "It's hard to explain but…"

"I understand. You'll have to return, once you're healed, and barring injury, you'll stay on the field with your men and your king. Besides, if you do accept my proposal, I want a proper wedding. We can't have that if most of your kin are on the front."

"That's part of it. But I also don't want to worry His Highness." Gwendal gave her a half smile. "If I announced something like that he'd want to protect me. He'd be too concerned over me for me to do my job effectively."

"That's something I understand too." She moved closer. "But you still haven't answered me."

Gwendal put his hand underneath her chin and gazed into her fiery eyes. "I accept."


	7. Chapter 7: Return to the Field

**Chapter Seven: Return to the Field**

Two weeks later Gwendal was finally pronounced fit enough to return to the field. He was informed that he was still under restrictions, and that the medics were going to be watching him, but he was relieved to be free to go at last. He'd never been off the front so long before, and it made him uncomfortable.

To his surprise, the Maou was returning to the field with him. He asked why, and Yuri just grinned. "Well, a king has to support his troops, right? Besides, it isn't fair if I only help the ones brought here. The ones on the field have the right to know I care too."

"Well, what about the patients here?"

"Miss Anissina and Lady Celi will take care of them for a few days. Also, Giesela and I worked out that rotation schedule. She will be coming here with a new group of patients and working." Yuri grinned sheepishly. "She's better trained than I am so they'll actually get better medical care. I really just came because it was a morale thing."

"I doubt she would have entrusted you with such a thing solely based on morale." Actually, Giesela would never do a thing like that. She'd seen what that decision had done to Suzanna Julia.

"You're probably right." Something melancholy flashed across Yuri's face for a moment. "But I had to come. I was the only one they could send, and besides…." He shook his head. "It's nothing. It's just the way things worked out, I guess."

Gwendal blinked wondering what the king hadn't said. But there was no point in pursuing it, or in trying to keep him away. He knew when to leave it alone. "Very well."

The morning of their departure, Gwendal had two surprise visitors. The first was Lady Celi. She entered the room as he was finishing his packing. Gwendal straightened from the papers he was sorting through. "Yes mother?"

She stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his chest. "Dear Gwendal. You will be careful this time, won't you? I don't want to hear that you've been hurt again."

Gwendal laid his hand carefully over hers. He was always absurdly worried that his hands, rough from years of sword-work, would inadvertently injure her soft ones. "I promise, I'll be as safe as I can be. But you know I have to go."

"I know. You are the General, and your presence is important to the people. But you're also my son." She smiled up at him, a sweet sad smile. "What kind of mother would I be if I didn't worry about you?"

"I understand. I'll do my best to make sure your worry is unfounded." They stayed in a silent embrace for a moment longer, and then she left.

He was done packing, and was simply waiting for the convoy to finish when the second knock sounded. He turned to see Anissina slip into his room. She came to stand beside him. "You're ready to return."

"Yes. I have to go and finish this."

"I know. I have something for you." Before Gwendal could properly react, she took his left hand and snapped a light forearm guard around it. It was a lightweight alloy, something he knew she'd been experimenting with, but embedded in the top was a shining green stone. Even as she snapped it across his wrist and fastened it, the stone seemed to brighten. Gwendal raised an eyebrow. "Demon stone? What is it?"

"It's my latest invention. I haven't even named it yet, and you're my first test subject." Gwendal stiffened, and she looked up at him with exasperated eyes. "Don't be like that. I made it especially for you."

Gwendal blinked. "And what, exactly, is it supposed to do?"

"Well, if it works correctly, it'll protect you from esoteric attacks, and magic poisoning. I researched it, and if you channel your power through this, it should block any negative affects of esoteric stone or esoteric magic. It may even absorb it for you to reflect back. But naturally, I've had no opportunity to try it out."

"I see, and if it blows up in my face?" A fair number of her machines did that.

"It won't. I did at least check that much for you. It can handle a very high amount of power. Anyway, if it overloads, the stone will simply crack. There's no parts or anything that can actually blow up in your face." She fixed him with a stern look. "Promise me that you'll keep it on you. I want to know you're as safe as possible." Her face softened. "I really wouldn't want to lose my fiancée just now."

Faced with that, he couldn't refuse. He knew he'd have to put up with a fair number of strange looks, but still. "I promise. I hope not to test it though."

"I hope you don't either."

A knock sounded on the door, and it opened to admit one of his staff. "Sir, the convoy is ready."

"Thanks, I'll be there in a minute." The man bowed and left.

Anissina reached up to trace his jaw. "Come back soon, okay? If I'm going to get married, I don't want to wait forever."

Gwendal leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "Neither do I. I'll return as soon as I can." Together, they descended to the courtyard, and she watched as he rode away.

The journey to the battlefield was pretty uneventful. They rode at a fair pace, with half a dozen soldiers as scouts. But it appeared as if Dai Shimarron either didn't know about the convoy, or couldn't spare soldiers to try an attack. No one particularly cared which.

The night before they arrived, Yuri came to sit beside Gwendal's fire. "Hey Gwendal, there's something I need to talk to you about, before we reach camp."

Gwendal set aside the portable desk he'd been using. "Go on."

"Well, it's about the guy who knifed you, the one trying to kill me." Yuri stopped, flushed, and fidgeted. "See, I felt that if we just hauled off and executed him, it would only validate his stance that we were monsters. He said we were cowards, hiding behind our magic, and it made me wonder how many of the other soldiers on their side have assumptions like that."

"I see." Gwendal could actually see the merit in that thinking, though he tended to react with a kill or be killed response himself. But Yuri was Yuri, and he wasn't going to fight with the boys methods. He'd had cause to be glad that Yuri did things that way before. "So, what exactly did you do with him?"

"Umm, well. That's just it. I put him under Hube and Yozak, working with your staff. They won't let him do anything that could jeopardize you or the war, and they have a close eye on him at all times. But I told him he was stuck there until you or I released him."

Gwendal stiffened. "And why, exactly, did you put my attacker on my staff?"

"Because…well…because it was you he hurt. It was you he insulted, when I went to question him." Yuri flushed again and looked away. "I know, you probably think that I'm stupid, or naïve, or something, but I thought since you were the one injured, he ought to have to deal with the people who supported you. I thought he should see exactly how the people around you felt about the man he hurt. And I figured, they'd be the least likely to make any mistakes with him."

Gwendal took a deep breath. His first reaction was outrage. His men were all important to him, and to have an assassin placed among them was upsetting. His second was exasperation. But he took another breath, and slowly, his calmer mind began to take over. Once he'd gotten past the first two reactions, he had to admit Yuri's plan had merit. Hube and Yozak were too honorable to do anything to a prisoner in their care, or allow anyone else to do anything. His men were trained to obey, and he chose them to be honorable as well. "You wanted to make him see what the Mazoku are really like?"

"Yeah." Yuri grimaced. "Sorry. I guess you must be annoyed with me."

"Well, I can't say I'm pleased with the idea. However, I can see some merit to your logic." They sat for a moment. "I suppose you want to know how I'll deal with him."

"Only if you want to tell me. Really, I just wanted to tell you about the situation myself. I mean, it was my fault, and my idea, so it's only fair."

"And if I decide to kill him, for his attempt on your life?" He had to ask. At the moment, he wasn't really planning to do anything but it was better to know now how his king would react.

"Well, I can't say I like the idea, but if that's what you choose, I won't stop you." Yuri looked into the fire. "I decided I'd let you choose. You were the one he hurt. If you decide to kill him, I won't like it, but I won't stop you either."

"I see." They sat for a few moments in silence, and then Yuri said good night, and left Gwendal to his thoughts.

The next afternoon, they arrived at the front. Conrad, Wolfram and Gunter rode out to meet them halfway. Gunter threw his arms around the king, which caused Wolfram to freak out, again. Conrad rode to his brothers side. "Gwendal, you look well."

"Yes. I've healed fine. And the front?"

"Stable, for the most part. We haven't gained or lost any ground since your injury." A strong genuine smile crossed Conrad's face. "It's good to have you back Gwendal. I'm glad you've recovered and returned safely to us."

Wolfram rode to his other side. "Brother! Are you well? You aren't over tired from the ride are you?" Gunter added his own questions.

"I'm fine, really." Gwendal heaved an exasperated sigh. While it was encouraging that they cared so much about him, wasn't there a war on? What did they think they were going to do if the enemy attacked while most of the Generals were out playing welcoming committee?

As they neared the camp, Gwendal could see something was going on. There seemed to be an unusual amount of activity. Then, as he came near, he spotted Hube sitting on a horse, waiting. Conrad raised his blade in a salute. At the gesture, Hube turned and called out. "Attention!!" It was a shout that would have done a drill sergeant proud.

Rank upon rank of soldiers snapped into parade stance. From Gwendal's perspective, it looked as if every man not on the front was actually there, lined up in perfect formation. And while the uniforms weren't spotless, the stances were perfect, and there was a fierce pride in the men's eyes that made clean uniforms seem unimportant. As Gwendal and Yuri approached the first rank, Hube lifted his own blade. "Salute!!"

Swordsmen and spearmen alike raised their weapons in formal acknowledgement. Bowmen lifted their weapons above their heads. As the two of them passed through the ranks, a loud deep roar of sound rose from the crowd, a welcoming shout that could probably have been heard back in Covenant Castle. Some men merely called without words. Some chanted Yuri's name, or Gwendal's, or their titles.

Gwendal looked at Conrad. "What exactly is this?"

Conrad shrugged, looking like a cat with cream. "Well, it was impossible to keep Dai Shimarron from finding out you left the front, though we avoided why. This is….just to let them know you're back." Gwendal glowered, and Conrad laughed and shrugged. "It's also important for the men, you know. They've been worried about you, and they care a lot about their Maou. By giving them a chance to see you and express how they feel, it will raise troop morale a lot."

Gwendal glowered. He hated being put on display. Then Gunter nudged up beside him. "Relax Gwendal. You don't need to do anything besides look like yourself. His majesty is responding enough for both of you."

That was true. The young king was smiling waving, shaking hands, and calling out greetings. Gwendal snorted, then faced forward for the rest of the procession. Deep inside though, the sight cheered him up as well.

Yozak and Murata were waiting at the command tent. Both of them were smiling broadly. As Gwendal and Yuri dismounted, Yozak flipped a hand up in salute. "Welcome back, Your Excellency. And you too, young master."

Murata nodded. "Welcome back Shibuya. And Lord von Voltaire, I see you've recovered well."

Gwendal nodded his response, then headed inside the tent. He took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of dusty maps, oiled linens from the tent, and the battered wooden table he had set up as a desk. Then he moved to the map indicating troop movements. "What's the situation?"

Yozak chuckled. "Only you would rush straight to get an update after getting a greeting like that. You return to the field after nearly dying, and your first question is about strategy. It's so typical."

Everyone else snickered too. Gwendal gave them a half-hearted glare, then turned back to the map. It looked as if Conrad was right about the state of ground gained and lost. There had been some shifts in troop movements. Dai Shimarron appeared to be concentrating on the center of the battlefield. Gwendal frowned, then looked at the maps again. "Conrad."

His younger brother was at his side at once. "What is it?"

"The battle lines." Gwendal gestured, running his fingers along the troop markers for Dai Shimarron. "It looks as if they're building the center line for something, but…there seem to be fewer troops. I thought you said the lines were stable."

Yozak stepped forward. "Actually, we haven't had a major battle since you left, but you are right, on both counts. Lanzil's been building the center for the past couple days, and we think he's planning something big. But he does have fewer troops to do it with." Yozak smirked. "Lanzil's no better liked than his predecessor. Besides that, his troops don't feel comfortable about being this far into Mazoku country. A lot of them are quite superstitious. And when you throw in the difficulty of getting supplies…." Yozak shrugged. "There are little groups heading for the border all the time. Lanzil keeps the majority in line with promises of plunder or threats, but some of them just don't care."

"Hmmm." Gwendal studied the maps. "So, do we wait for his move, or make a move ourselves? We could cause a mass defection if we make it impressive enough. On the other hand, without knowing what his trump card is, we could get caught in a nasty trap."

"Is there anything wrong with waiting for more information?" Yuri spoke up hesitantly. "We could send some people to scout around. I mean…" He looked up at the men around him and flushed. "I guess what I want to know is…is he likely to move in the next couple of days?"

Yozak shrugged. "It's not totally certain, but I've not seen any of the tension that usually shows on the eve of a major assault. My gut says it isn't immediate, but Lanzil is a little unstable."

Murata took a step up. "I don't think there's any harm in giving ourselves a few days. After all, they'll realize that the Maou and Lord von Voltaire are back, and that will probably slow them down. I suggest we wait and see how that effects them first."

Gwendal thought. He hated waiting, but it was probably the best alternative there was. To move too soon would cost him the lives of his men. After a moment longer, he rose and nodded sharply. "Gegenhuber, Yozak, you two see what you can learn. The rest of us will wait for your input." He scowled at the map. "Or for Lanzil to make his attempt."

_Author's Note: Sorry about the delay between updates. Busy schedule, plus vacation with no internet…. I hope you enjoy, and I'll do my best to get the next chapter up soon. Thanks for all your patience and support._


	8. Chapter 8: Decisions

**Chapter Eight: Decisions**

Gwendal spent the next day taking care of paperwork and minor details. Various aspects of camp life and command responsibilities were waiting for him, as well as messages. He cleared them out immediately, knowing that in a few days, the paperwork from Covenant Castle would start arriving by the courier routes. He sighed. Even when he was in the middle of battle, the duties of being a lord followed him. Not to mention his duties as Chief of State. While his primary concern was military matters, there were other functions he was supposed to be handling, like the political relations with their allies. He was a little surprised that it only took him one day.

The second day, he took a tour of the front lines. Conrad's point about morale was a solid one. Despite his dislike of showing off and being watched, it was important for all his men to know he was all right. Besides, a tour of the front lines let him see how things stood. He half expected Cimarron to launch an attack, to try and kill him, but nothing happened. He was grateful for that, because the men around him were determined to protect him. In fact, he discovered halfway through that Yozak had assigned a man to watch for attacks from Cimarron. He was annoyed at their protection, but there wasn't anything to say. The light bandage still on his chest reminded him of that. But everything was quiet. He came away from the inspection with the feeling that his men were all in fairly good spirits, and everyone was well supplied on all counts. They were as battle ready as any army could be.

The third day, he went over dispatches, spoke with Yuri, and found himself with, for once, practically nothing to do. The first courier from Covenant castle wasn't scheduled to arrive till the next day, and the messenger pigeons were all routine. He sat at the desk for a while, working on various things, but even Yuri could see he was restless.

Then Yozak entered. "Morning Excellency. You too, young master." He flashed a wink at Yuri, then walked over to Gwendal's desk. "I've got a report from the enemy camp, and it isn't good."

"Well, go ahead." Gwendal set down his pen and gave the spy his full attention.

"According to what Hube and I have been able to pick up, it's a full charge right down the center. They're building ballistas, and they plan to try and blow a hole through, then charge in while we re-organize. And the vanguard is supposed to be at least a quarter esoteric wielders, to block our magic." Yozak frowned. "It's a nasty plan all right. Beats me how that clumsy idiot Lanzil ever came up with it."

Gwendal frowned. Yozak was right, this was a dangerous set up. "The key to this whole thing is the ballistas. How long do we have?"

"The way work is proceeding….three, maybe four days." Yozak frowned. "That's not much time." He began pointing to spots on the map. "They've spread things out. There's one ballista each on the flanks, then two nearer to the center. And they're all heavily guarded. Once we attack one…the alarms gonna sound."

"I see." Gwendal frowned. "Any other news?"

"Not from behind enemy lines." Yozak sighed. "I do have one thing to say though."

"Go on."

"That prisoner we took. I don't know if he knows anything or not. What I do know is….assassination attempts are usually part of a larger plot. Especially on a battlefield. And even if he doesn't know anything, a man like that can be a security risk. I'd say now is as good a time as any to talk to him."

Gwendal sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with one hand. He'd actually been trying to avoid this confrontation for the past two days. But Yozak was right. They couldn't afford to pass up a possible source of information. And the man was a danger. Even the best guarded prisoners got away sometimes. "Very well. I'll go see the prisoner. Inform the others that I want a strategy meeting here in one hour."

"Yes sir." Yozak gave him a salute, then ducked out the tent flap. Gwendal sighed, then stood and headed for the door. He was halfway there when he realized that Yuri was staring at him, a strange look on his face.

He stopped. "Is there something you need?"

Yuri shook his head quickly. "No. I was just wondering what you were planning to do. I mean, I don't have any real experience dealing with prisoners."

"Well at the moment, it depends entirely on how he acts and what he says." Gwendal eyed the young king for a moment. "You know, technically, the highest ranking person on the field should oversee any judgments."

Yuri blinked. "Well, I didn't know that. I guess…does that mean you think I should come along? I thought you outranked me on the field, since you're the head of the army."

"It becomes an equal standing."

"Oh." Yuri thought for a moment, then stood. "Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to come along." He grimaced. "I promise not to interfere with your decision."

"Then let's get moving. We don't have much time."

It took about five minutes to reach his section of the camp. Though all the soldiers could and did work together, it was best to form units under individual commanders. It kept things running smoother. At his approach, one of the off duty captains leapt to his feet, saluting. "Sir!" He spotted Yuri, and did a second salute. "Your Majesty!"

"At ease." Gwendal waited until the man relaxed, then spoke again. "I need to speak to the prisoner assigned here. Where is he?"

The captain frowned. "I believe he's with the detail cleaning out the horse corral, sir. I can send a man to fetch him if you wish." At Gwendal's curt nod, he turned and called out to a passing soldier. "You! Go get the prisoner from the squad at the corral. Bring him here on the double!" The man nodded and raced off. The captain turned back to face them. "He should be here in a moment, Your Excellency."

Gwendal nodded his acknowledgement, then spoke softly. "That man…how has he been acting? Has he done anything?"

The captain shook his head. "No sir. We've not let him near any weapons, and we've got a guard on him at all times. As for how he's acting…well, he was a bit of a problem at first. Real stiff and, if you'll pardon me sir, damned rude. Some of the men were fairly hostile, but Lord Briscella said we were ordered not to harm him or let anything happen to him. There were some sharp words, but he's been rather quiet of late." His eyes came back to his commanders. "I've doubled his guard since then. One visible, one not so visible, sir. I'm honestly not sure what to make of his silence."

"Your men…" Yuri spoke up softly. "I realize…you're all probably really angry with this guy. But…well…did anyone lose their tempers with him."

The captain shook his head. "No, Your Majesty. There was a bit of shouting but not worse than that." He smiled. "His Excellency insists that we know how to hold our tempers." His eyes returned to Gwendal. "Sir, if it's not too impertinent of me, may I ask how you're doing?"

"I'm fine." Gwendal was too preoccupied to say anything further, but Yuri saw the relief in the captain's eyes.

Just then, a small commotion caused the captain to turn. Three soldiers were approaching, surrounding a man whose hands had been roped together. Yuri grinned as he recognized the lead figure. "Dorcascos!"

All of the men came to a halt about a foot away, the three soldiers snapping to attention with near identical salutes. "Your Excellency! Your Highness! Sir, we have the prisoner. I apologize for the delay, but we wanted to make sure he wouldn't do anything untoward, sir!" As always, Dorcascos was rigid, staring straight ahead of him and acting as if he were up for official inspection.

"At ease." Gwendal waited, then gestured Dorcascos to the side. The two guards standing beside the prisoner stiffened. One made a motion as though he would push the prisoner into kneeling position, but Gwendal shook his head. "It's fine."

Prisoner and General regarded each other in silence for a moment. Gwendal had only a very hazy memory of the man and took a moment to size him up. He was of average height, with dark tangled hair. Brown eyes stared warily back at him, and his whole body was tense. Someone had given him a basic farmers clothing to work in, and at the moment, he was covered in dirt and smelled strongly of horse. On the whole he looked no worse off than the soldiers around him. And there were no fading or tell-tale bruises to mark a fight. Not that Gwendal had expected any. None of his men were the type to rough up a prisoner, but if he'd made an escape attempt, or attacked somebody, there would be marks. Finally Gwendal broke the silence. "Well, do you know who I am?"

The man's eyes clouded. He looked over Gwendal's shoulder, to the black-clad youth behind him. "The Maou…" His eyes returned to Gwendal, and some strange emotion quirked the corner of his mouth. It didn't seem quite like contempt, but it was hard to place. "And you would be the infamous Lord von Voltaire, General of the Mazoku army. I thought you might have actually died. But since you didn't, I suppose you're here to pass sentence on me."

One of the soldiers stiffened, as did the captain, but Gwendal waved them back. "I'm here to find out what you know."

"Waste of your time then." The prisoner's face hardened. "You might have captured me. And maybe you thought treating me well was going to soften me up, but I know I'm a prisoner. And I know it's only a matter of time before you decide to finish me. But that doesn't mean I'm going to betray my friends and family in the army. Not because you didn't abuse me, and not to save my own skin. Just hurry up and execute me already."

"That's not what we're here for!" The words burst out of Yuri before he could stop them. He flushed. "I mean…we really did just want information…I did anyway." He subsided. "But…well…" He faced Gwendal. "Sorry for the outburst….I did say it's your decision."

Gwendal snorted. "Never mind." He turned to face the prisoner. "As His Majesty said, I did not come here specifically for an execution. If necessary, my men will continue to guard you. However, I do insist on asking you what you know of Lanzil's plans. Why were you sent to attempt the assassination against the king?" The prisoner stared stonily at the ground. Gwendal moved forward. "Tell me why you were sent against us."

"It's useless, Your Excellency." The guard captain shook his head. "He's not talking." His hand shifted slightly, toward his sword. "Sir, he is a security risk. If you want, we can take care of him."

It was tempting. The man was proven to be dangerous. But Gwendal was all too aware of the young Maou standing behind him. And even more aware of how Yuri had once spared his cousin and his brother. Finally he shook his head. "No. Leave him as he is. Keep a guard on him."

The man's head snapped up. "You…aren't going to execute me? Bind me with magic to force me to talk? Beat me for my silence?" The dark eyes were shocked and more than a little frightened.

Yuri stared at him appalled. "Why would we do a thing like that? I mean…sure you're part of the Big Cimarron forces, and you did attack us, but what would beating you up or killing you solve? I mean, at least you have to confess why you attacked us, otherwise it would create unnecessary tension." He shrugged. "At least, that's how I feel about it. I guess…if I were the one who got hurt, I might feel differently, but still…I don't think anyone here is going to do anything like that." He looked at Gwendal. "You're sure you want to leave him here? I mean… I don't want you to change your decision just because I'm around."

"Your presence is not an issue. But he may be potentially valuable as a hostage. Besides, without knowing motives or contingency plans, anything we do to him could jeopardize us as well. I have a plan about what to do with him."

"Wait!" The prisoner took a step forward. The guards quickly dropped their spears in front of him. The man's eyes were more than a little wild, and hard with anger. "I refuse to be used as a pawn against my own friends and family. If that's what you plan, then you'd better kill me now! I won't betray them, no matter what you do!"

Gwendal glared at him. "Shut up and be glad I'm not taking your life." He turned to look at his men. "Keep him under guard, and continue to treat him properly. But don't let him harm himself. Inform me at once if he tries anything." He turned to Yuri. "I believe we have a meeting to attend."

Yuri nodded and fell in beside him. As they walked away, the young Maou spoke softly. "I still…I still feel mad about what he did to you, but I have to admit….I kind of respect his loyalty to his friends. It's hard…it's hard for me to be angry at someone for wanting to protect people he cares about. Gwendal, do you think that might have been why he went after me? Because he thought I would hurt the people he cares about?"

"I don't know. However, it precisely because of that factor that I don't wish to harm him at this time. It's possible, given his obvious loyalty, that there is someone within the camp that may be concerned about him as well. Depending on how we act, that's either a great asset or a dangerous disadvantage. I want to know which before I decide what to do with him."

"I can kind of see that." Yuri breathed a sigh of relief, but then he frowned. "But…will you really use him against his friends and family? It seems kind of underhanded somehow."

"I don't intend to if I don't have to. But if it's necessary to save lives, then yes. I will use him as a manipulating tool." Gwendal looked down at the boy beside him. "Does that bother you?"

"A little. But…" Yuri looked back up at his General. "I promised it was your call, and I also promised to listen to you, right?" He smiled, surprising Gwendal. "I trust you, and I know you'll do what's best."

They entered the command tent. The others were already waiting there for them. Almost as soon as they walked through the door, Wolfram moved forward. "Well? What did he say? What are we planning to do with him? Did you get any information?"

Gwendal held up a hand. Wolfram subsided. "The prisoner isn't talking at all. I've left him in care of the soldiers under my command."

"Your Excellency…" Yozak moved forward. "Are you sure that's a good idea? He is a verified threat to you and His Majesty."

Gwendal shot a glare at his subordinate. "I'm fully aware of that." Yozak gulped. Gwendal turned back to the strategy table. After a moment, he spoke again. "Yozak…do you have any men in the Cimarron camp?"

"I have two in there right now."

"I want you to have them start a rumor regarding the prisoner. I want it to spread that he's alive and unharmed and in official custody. Make it sound too risky to try a rescue, but clear that his life is not currently endangered."

"What?!" Yozak looked appalled, but Murata, standing near the tent wall, chuckled softly.

"You want to see the reaction." The young Sage strode forward to look Gwendal in the eyes. "How people react to the rumor will give you great information on the mood of the camp. Soldiers may be more willing to surrender, or to run. He could be used as a hostage. Certainly, it will stir up a great deal of speculation."

"Exactly." Gwendal looked at the map. "Even if all it does is raise questions, that still may work to our advantage. Can you do it, Yozak?"

The flame-haired spy straightened. "Yes sir. But if I may sir, we still have to figure out what to do about those ballistas they have set up. They'll be functional within three days."

"I know." Gwendal sighed, frowning at the map. "There's no choice. We have to destroy them before the construction is complete. But there's only two options. A head on attack or a night raid on the construction zone." He grimaced. "There's too many troops for a frontal assault. Gunter….who's our strongest fighters, especially with powers, to aid operations?"

"I fear…that would be those within this room." Gunter gestured. "There are some talented soldiers, but I'm not sure which ones would be suited for this type of maneuvering. It might take a while to select the proper troops."

"We don't have time." Gwendal grimaced. "All right. Gunter, you and Wolfram stay to guard His Majesty and the Sage. Conrad…I'll need your help in starting a diversion on the front lines, to create some confusion. You don't need to engage directly, but put on a good show."

Conrad grimaced. "I can do that, but I can also help with the weapons."

Gwendal shook his head. "If even one person sees you, they'll know you instantly. Too many in Cimarron know who you are. Too big a risk. The rest of us will take the ballistas."

Yozak studied the plan. "You know we'll have to hit all four nearly simultaneously."

"Yes." Gwendal sighed again. "I'll need to find a fourth captain. I'll check the officers this afternoon."

"With all due respect Your Excellency…" Hube moved forward. "I believe I can destroy two of the weapons." He pointed to the two directly in the center of the lines. "These two are closest together….I believe I could reach both of them within a short enough period of time."

Gwendal started to deny it, but Yozak spoke up. "It is possible. In the Francia incident, Gegenhuber did display a knack for destroying assault weapons and larger things. Moving fast and with something to distract the men…he could probably do it." Yozak grimaced. "The timings pretty tight…but if you ask me, this could be our best option."

Gwendal looked at his cousin. There was no uncertainty in the man's eyes. Finally he nodded. "All right. Yozak, you handle the weapon on the far left. Hube, I'm leaving the two center ballistas to you. I will take the one on the far right of the field. Each of us will select a small squad, no more than ten men. Bring whatever you think you need. Dress to blend in as much as possible. I want us to move tonight, between midnight and dawn." He looked at his chosen leaders. "This is a quick strike and run nothing else. Our only goal is to destroy those weapons. Understood?"

They nodded. Wolfram stepped forward though. "Brother…are you really going to risk yourself like this? I could…."

"No. I will not send you on this mission. If for no other reason, your appearance is much more likely to be noticed." Which was true. Yozak was Cimarron born and had some of the look. Gwendal and Hube, with their dark hair and their training, were simply used to passing unnoticed when they felt like it. Wolfram subsided, but he didn't look happy. Gwendal set the markers. "Very well. Everyone, gather your men. Get what rest you can. We'll need to start maneuvers shortly after dusk tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9: Night Strike

**Chapter Nine: Night Strike**

The following evening, the three groups moved out. All the soldiers were equipped with swords, small axes, and fire-starting gear. To camouflage them, troops had scrounged armor from the battlefield, and all thirty of the squad men were wearing Cimarron armor. The nobles crests, however, had been replaced with the colors of the man leading the individual squads. Gwendal's men had a splash of green and white. Hube's sported his preferred purple and blue. Yozak didn't have noble colors, so his men bore an orange marking, the color of his hair. The three commanders were dressed in their normal clothing, so they would be easy to follow. Conrad stopped Gwendal just before they rode out. "You really should have the same uniform the men do. At least consider taking a Cimarron officer's jacket."

"You know why I decided not to." Gwendal sighed. "If everything goes badly, we should at least be able to decoy and get our men out safely."

"But it's a risk to you."

"I'm aware of that. But you know my reasons. Would you do any differently?"

Conrad stared at his older brother for a moment, then sighed and let go of his arm. "No, I suppose I wouldn't. But you'd better come back safe. Otherwise, I can't swear that I won't come after you. And I think, His Majesty might take the risk too."

Gwendal winced. "I'm counting on you to see that he doesn't." He looked out at the bright slash of reds and golds that marked the setting sun. "You know what to do." Then he strode off down through the camp, his men behind him.

They'd decided to avoid taking horses, since they were too hard to hide. Yozak's side of the camp had more land protection, so he and Hube were going that direction, while Gwendal circled the other direction. The plan was to move around to the edges of the camp, then wait for Conrad to start things. He and Wolfram planned to light a big fire as the start of the diversion, to catch attention and signal the waiting assault teams. After that, it was up to each of the teams to get in and take care of the war machines. Gwendal hoped they'd all be back between dawn and noon, but he planned for his next strategy meeting to be closer to dusk, just in case.

It took almost three hours to skirt around to position behind the main Cimarron force. He could have forced things faster, but Gwendal was cautious, and he didn't want to lose men just to rush things. Besides, Conrad hadn't signaled yet. He finally got his men settled behind some trees and rocks just behind and to the right of the Cimarron army. There they settled for a break. Men broke out ration packs and canteens. Gwendal ate a little, and took a few sips of water, but he really wasn't hungry. He never was, right before any kind of fighting. Mostly he relaxed, going over contingency plans in his head, thinking about possible strategies.

About ten minutes after midnight, a huge flame lit up the night sky from the direction of the Shin Makoku camp. The effect on the Cimarron soldiers was almost as fast. Even from the tree line where they sat waiting, Gwendal could hear surprised shouts and the vague sounds of panic. Gwendal smiled grimly to himself. Even if all they did was keep the fire burning, the Cimarron soldiers would be edgy. Knowing his brothers, especially Wolfram, it was probably going to be more than that.

He gave it about half an hour, then signaled the men to move forward into camp. He led but two of his captains flanked him, using their uniforms to camouflage his slightly. That had been Yozak's advice, and Gwendal saw no reason to ignore it. Fortunately, most of the Cimarron troops were focused on whatever Conrad was doing, and they were able to make their way steadily forward without trouble.

Fifteen minutes of careful movement got them to the ballista. It was a monster of a machine, nearly twenty feet high, with an adjustable firing bar and a setup that could pitch boulders or the arrow like bolts. Gwendal could see the half-finished ammunition under a tarp next to it. He grimaced. The bolts were the size of small trees, capable of wreaking havoc and going through up to half a dozen men at a strike. Even with only wooden points, they were terrible weapons.

Gwendal nodded to the men to begin cutting ropes and setting up oil splashes for burns. Two men he directed to take care of the ammunition. He moved around the ballista carefully, using his magic to figure the best spots to break the wood fast. Wood wasn't his best medium, but he could do well enough. He looked for knots, or places where the wood was warping easily. Unfortunately, the best spots to break were in the main supports. With or without ropes, when those bars broke, it was going to create a hell of a noise. Gwendal helped his men cut a few of the ropes, then pointed his best men to the weaker spots. The men by the ammunition had it all primed, and the others were standing by to cut the rest of the ropes and set fire to it all. Gwendal set himself, the took a final look around, knowing they'd have to move fast if they were to finish the job and get out of the way before the real Cimarron soldiers came.

As if it were a signal, a sudden whoosh of fire and a crashing noise came from off to his left. He looked, and saw the further of the two center ballistas going down in fire and destruction. Hube. It was a mixed blessing. On the one hand, it was a great distraction, on the other hand, it would bring attention behind the lines. Gwendal turned and slashed hard at the timber. His men followed his lead, cutting ropes and wood alike. The timber creaked and snapped as the sharp blades ripped through it, then came crashing to the ground with a boom like thunder. Gwendal and the men scrambled out of the way, but as soon as the main section hit the ground, Gwendal gestured forward. "Burn it!"

Oil from small containers crashed over the wood, and several men struck flints. The pile of bolts lit first, with a bright curtain of flame and a blast of heat like an oven in midsummer. Gwendal turned back to the fire-starters on the wreckage and cursed. Lanzil had used green wood in the construction, and the stuff was almost as hard to light as wet wood. Finally, the first oil-slick patch on the main apparatus caught fire, followed by the rest. But even as it caught, Gwendal heard the alarm sound behind them. "Sabotage! Enemy at the weapons!"

Gwendal whirled. There, a few yards away was an enemy soldier shouting a warning. One of his own men moved forward and cut the man down, but is was already too late. Several groups of soldiers were already coming towards the hill, too many to finish off quickly. One look told Gwendal the ballista would burn with out further supervision. He threw a hand out. "Move! Come with me!"

His men took off, going from firelight to shadows with him at a dead run. But enemies were approaching from every direction. Even this far behind the lines, a few of the Cimarron nobles and commanders had their troops resting there. There was no way to escape as a group. Gwendal growled, then stopped and slammed a burst of power into the ground, throwing up a huge dust cloud. His men stopped around him, turning to get his orders. Behind him, he could hear the shouts of the enemy. "Split up and make your way to camp separately. We'll gather together at the edge of the Mazoku army. Blend in and try to stay as inconspicuous as possible." The dust was beginning to settle. "Go!"

His second in command hesitated. "But sir…what will you be doing?"

"I will distract them." He saw the dismay in their eyes, and growled. "There's no time to argue. Get moving!" He grabbed the nearest soldier, a younger man, and shoved him roughly away. "That's an order!"

They broke away from him. Gwendal drew his sword and faced the nearest group of soldiers. It was still dusty enough to blur his men's outlines, but he charged them, knowing that he had to distract them completely from seeing the soldiers. He caught them unprepared, slamming into the group with his sword in his right hand and his left fist clenched. It was the work of a moment to lay them out, and it brought him to the attention of the others as nothing else could have done. Then he broke away and began to run for the forest.

More Cimarron soldiers gathered around him. He moved fast, dodging those he could and fighting his way quickly through the groups he couldn't avoid. Mostly they were coming in groups of ten or twenty, and they were still too surprised to be very organized. He knew he was outnumbered, but he wasn't yet outmatched, as long as they stayed this way. Gwendal kept his cool, moving in random patterns, keeping them off balance. Sometimes he dodged a group, sometimes he attacked them head-on, creating even more confusion. Once he even stopped and let a group charge him, running into his blade and fist before they could stop themselves.

He was about fifty yards from the forest when a new group cut him off. The leader of the group was lightly armored, but not carrying any weapons. He raised a hand, and Gwendal had one brief glimpse of a red crystal sitting in his palm before the air charged with esoteric energy. He ducked, avoiding the first shot by inches. The bolt grazed over his left shoulder, and Gwendal winced. That had been a strong attack, capable of paralyzing most enemies and knocking them completely out. If it had hit him, even he would have been severely damaged. They weren't pulling any shots.

Cimarron soldiers surrounded him, quickly, with no obvious gaps, and the man was between him and the tree-line. To break in any other direction would run him into more Cimarron troops, and they were fast organizing themselves. The sight of an esoteric master on the scene had cooled their nerves. The opposing esoteric wielder lifted his hand, and magic began to charge the air once more. Gwendal swore under his breath, then brought his left hand up in a warding gesture. Gritting his teeth, he summoned his own magic in the desperate hope that this esoteric user was one he could overpower. Mentally, he braced himself. Even if he could defeat the stone wielder, this was going to hurt like hell.

The red stone his opponent held lit up. Gwendal raised his hand, summoning every ounce of strength he could into a counter spell. Power flowed through him, summoning the raw magic of the earth, into a powerful casting. And green light flared.

Gwendal blinked. The wrist guard Anissina had given him was glowing brightly within the channel of his magic. He'd worn it nearly all the time, and had more or less forgotten about it. But where it had been dormant, now it flared with green fire, channeling his power through it. Gwendal would have been startled, but there was no more time. The esoteric master in front of him released a bright blast of mage-fire, and Gwendal threw his hand out releasing everything he could into one titanic blast and hoping it would be enough.

The two bolts met between them with a concussion blast that Gwendal felt all the way through his arm and chest. He grunted but surprisingly, there was no pain. None of the agony he usually felt when countering an esoteric blast of that magnitude. His arm was tingling more than a little, but nothing worse than when it fell asleep. The green gem above his wrist shone brightly as power swirled around it. The esoteric blast faded into nothing.

The enemy magic user looked shocked. Gwendal felt more than a little stunned himself, but knew there was no time to waste. He flung his hand downward toward the earth, focusing his energy into a second spell. The ground around him for about 75 yards shook as his magic poured into it, unleashing a miniature quake. It wasn't one big enough to damage the earth, but the Cimarron soldiers stumbled and gasped, some of them losing their balance entirely. Gwendal leaped forward, ramming into the opposing stone wielder. His shoulder hit the man in the gut and as he doubled over, his hilt thumped the man square in the back of the head, knocking him completely out. Four or five more of the soldiers tried to stop him, but with the violent shaking of the ground, they were no match for him. Fifteen minutes later, he reached the trees. He cut off the flow of his magic as he raced into the forest, sheathed his sword to avoid moonlight reflections, and took off into the surrounding cover.


	10. Chapter 10: Inventive Strategy

**Chapter Ten: Inventive Strategy**

It was just past noon when Gwendal reached the meeting point. It was irritating, but he'd been forced to dodge Cimarron patrols and search parties in the woods. They'd looked for a long time, and for a fair distance. It had taken him until well past dawn to get past the farther edges of the scouting groups. At one point, he'd even waited crouched behind a combination of bushes and trees for over an hour, breathing lightly while several groups marched past, returning from farther patrols. And twice he'd had to actually engage lone scouts. That had been a nuisance, trying to silence them quickly enough to escape undetected. He had, more than once, considered asking Yozak to teach him that tree-climbing method of his. It would be extremely useful if he ever found himself in these situations again. He wished noble houses hadn't been so fussy about the propriety of it when he was growing up. Still, he'd eventually managed to skirt the last of the patrols and make his way back to the Mazoku army.

His men were all waiting at the rendezvous point. By the look of them, and the bandages one or two were already wearing, they'd been there for some time. As he came into view, the secondary leader of his squad leapt to his feet. "My Lord!"

All the other men jumped into attention stance. Gwendal quickly raised a hand. "At ease." He looked over the men. All ten of them were there. He turned to his commander. "Report."

"Sir, everyone made it back pretty much safely. We've got one fractured wrist in the group, and Johan got a cracked rib in the confusion, but no other serious injures. They've both already been seen to in the medical wing. As near as anyone can tell, the baillista was destroyed completely." He glanced back. "A couple men managed to join Lord Briscella's team, and they report that the two center weapons appear to be destroyed as well. Sir."

"Very good. All of you are authorized for a full day's rest. You two…" He looked at the two men wearing bandages. "Get your official orders from the healers, and be sure to get a follow-up examination. You're dismissed. And all of you…well done."

"Thank you sir!" All ten of the men saluted him. Most of them fell out and began to head back to camp, but his commander hesitated. "Sir….are you all right?"

"I'm fine. There's no need for concern. Go get some rest." In truth, he felt rough, dirty and sweaty. A few scratches and bruises he'd picked up in the night's fracas were beginning to make themselves noticed, and he was tired from the magic he'd used.

"Yes sir….sir, if you'd like, I can take a message to the command tent that you've returned safely, while you freshen up and get some food."

He appreciated the offer, but it was highly likely to result in a mass intrusion into his tent, as everyone else tried to make sure with their own eyes that he was healthy and safe. "The offer is appreciated, but unnecessary."

"Yes sir." The young officer bowed and headed for the Voltaire camping grounds. Gwendal sighed and strode up the hill towards the command tents.

He got there just as Yozak and Hube came striding out the door, faces grim and intent. Both of them froze to avoid running into him. "Your Excellency!!"

Gwendal gave them a stern look. They stared back at him for a moment, and then Yozak smiled and began to chuckle slightly. "I should have guessed you'd return when least expected. We were just about to go looking for you. And I have to tell you, the young master and your brothers got pretty worried when your men came back without you."

"Brother!!!" Wolfram came barreling out the tent flap, so fast he barely missed tripping over his own feet. He stopped in front of Gwendal, eyes wide and darting over his frame. "Are you hurt? Did something happen? What…?"

"Wolfram." Conrad stuck his head out of the tent, his amused smile contrasting slightly with the relieved look in his eyes. "You might at least let him come in and sit down. He's had a rough night, and I'm sure we can wait for an explanation until he at least gets a drink and a bit of breakfast. Or lunch, given the time."

"It would be appreciated." Wolfram, Hube and Yozak moved hastily out of his way, then followed him inside. The darkened tent interior was several degrees cooler that the mid-day sun, and Gwendal let out a small internal sigh of relief as he sat gracefully in his chair. He'd never admit it, but after the last twenty-four hours he was extremely relieved to be off his feet.

A hand extended in front of him, holding a plate of food. He took it, only realizing as he set it down that the hand was that of his Maou. He looked up, started to stand, but Yuri waved him back down. "Your Majesty."

"It's good to see you back at last, Gwendal." Yuri settled down opposite him. "I really was worried about you." He saw the look on Gwendal's face. "Hey I'm just glad you're back safely. Conrad's right, I can wait for you to tell us what happened until you've gotten some food. The rest of us ate a little bit ago, so don't worry about it."

Gwendal nodded. "I'd like a report on what happened with the other teams."

Yozak grinned. "No trouble on our end. It took us a little time to get through to the target though. Lord Briscella already had his burning by the time we got in. Other than that, it went like clockwork. We lit our fires, then took off out of there. There was a lot more commotion near the center lines and over your way, so we slipped that way then doubled back around. Took maybe an hour, max, for us to get back under cover and headed back to camp."

"I am also able to report success with my targets, Your Excellency." Hube bowed. "We were extremely fortunate to find a courier route and use it to speed our progress to the targets. Both of them were fairly easy to destroy. Unfortunately, the alarm sounded just as I finished my work, and I regret to say we had a slightly more difficult time escaping."

Gwendal nodded. "Unit casualties?"

Not a one, at least not on my team." Yozak grinned. "Those uniforms blend in well. We managed to pretty much avoid trouble."

"I also received no casualties. One or two of my men are in the medical section for injuries, but I have already been informed that they will recover." Hube hesitated, then spoke carefully. "Your Excellency….during our escape, we came across some of your men leaving the Cimarron encampment. However, I did not see all of them. I do not know what became of the rest of your soldiers."

"There were no casualties among my unit. I've already seen to them." Gwendal pushed the mostly empty plate away and took a drink, before setting his cup down and lacing his fingers together. "My team also succeeded in destroying the ballista. Unfortunately, the alarm sounded, and I split the group in order to facilitate escape."

"Something else must have happened as well, for you to return so much later than your men." Conrad's voice was relaxed and calm, but there was nothing calm about the worried look in his eyes.

"Yes indeed." Gunter looked solemn as well. "In fact, at one point, I was certain I sensed an extremely high discharge of esoteric magic, as well as your power. I meant to ask you about that."

Gwendal sighed and fought back a surge of annoyance. He knew the reaction his next words were bound to cause. "If you're asking if I was attacked by one of Lanzil's esoteric masters, the answer is yes. I was attacked shortly before I could make it to cover, and was forced to defend myself. However, as I am un-injured by the encounter, you need not be concerned."

"But brother…!" Wolfram came out of his chair. Hube shifted uncomfortably, and Conrad and Yozak both looked as if they couldn't quite decide how to respond.

Yuri stood. Quietly, he came around the table and laid a gentle hand on Gwendal's shoulder. His hand began to glow faintly, and Gwendal recognized a faint trace of healing energy moving through his body. He looked up at the Maou. "I have already told you your concern is unnecessary."

"I know." Yuri gave him a quick, slightly distracted grin. "But you're the type of guy who says everything is okay, even when it isn't. You try really hard not to worry anyone, but we can't help being concerned. We all want to know for sure that you're really all right. I'd hate to find out later that you got sick because you tried not to worry us. So just this once, I'm gonna ask you to bear with me, okay?" He looked straight into Gwendal's eyes and smiled again. "It was our bargain, remember?"

Gwendal sighed, but relaxed back against the chair. "Since I can't seem to talk you out of it, I suppose I have no choice in the matter. Very well."

Yuri nodded and went back to his work. Gwendal took a deep breath, involuntarily relaxing as the healing powers soothed tired muscles and took the sting out of cuts, as well as the ache out of bruises. He still thought it was a waste of energy, but he understood the necessity. They'd worry about him for days if he didn't allow them to check.

After a few moments, Yuri removed his hand and looked up at the waiting Mazoku. "He's a bit bruised up, but there's really nothing wrong with him. And magically speaking, I can't find a trace of esoteric taint anywhere." He grinned at Gwendal. "A good night's sleep should make you perfectly fine."

"But how is this possible?" Gunter looked more than a little confused. "At the time, I was nearly certain that that esoteric blast was near your own magic. Surely you would have felt some of the effects."

"How did you avoid such a monstrous blast?" Wolfram stared at his older brother in confusion.

Gwendal pushed back the sleeve of his jacket and unsnapped the wrist guard. "I didn't avoid it. However, I was wearing this at the time." He laid it carefully on the desk in front of him.

"It seems like an interesting object….but what does it have to do with this?" Gunter blinked. "And if I may ask, what is it precisely? It appears to be a Demon Stone fused with some form of metal."

Gwendal stared at it. "That's precisely what it is." He sighed. "Anissina put this on me before I left. It's designed to protect the wearer from esoteric magic, specifically the backlash caused when such magic meets our own."

Conrad raised an eyebrow. "You actually continued wearing an untested device? Rather brave of you."

Gwendal shot his younger brother a glare. He knew Conrad was just teasing him as he always did, but still. "The fact remains, this device does indeed deflect and absorb esoteric power. Last night, despite the high concentration of esoteric magic, I was not affected in any way. Furthermore, it appears to concentrate and amplify the wearers own ability."

"Interesting." Murata reached forward and fingered the wrist guard thoughtfully. "This has a lot of possibilities."

"Murata." Yuri gave his friend a warning look. "What exactly are you thinking?"

"No, he's right." Wolfram leaned forward eyes glittering with suppressed excitement. "If we could use this as a weapon, it would end things in no time. Our greatest disadvantage is the effect esoteric magic has on our own powers. With this, we could totally turn that around. They'd be running in no time."

"Hey!" Yuri stood up and smacked the table. "I don't want to hear that kind of thing." He looked at the stone glimmering on the table. "I agree, this is really important. And I'm very grateful it protected Gwendal last night. But I won't sanction it being turned into some weapon of terror and destruction, or intimidation. That's just not right. Besides, it would only cause bad feelings and fear to escalate."

"Ah, Shibuya. Please relax." Murata smiled and pulled on his shoulder. After a quick glare, Yuri allowed his friend to pull him into his seat. "The thing is, both Shibuya and the Lord von Beilefeldt have a point. This can be a huge asset, or a huge risk."

Yozak shrugged. "I personally think any advantage is a good one. But I suppose you have a point. Lanzil is known for getting all worked up over minor things, let alone something like this."

"So what do we do with this?" Gunter's face was serious. "We cannot let such a potential advantage go completely to waste."

Gwendal folded his hands. "Obviously, the first course of action should be to discover how many of these we could actually obtain in a reasonable amount of time. If there is only a limited amount of stone, or production time is too long, it would be highly unwise to depend on them for any sort of strategy. However, the question is what we should do with them if we could obtain a sufficient quantity." He leaned back. "Your Majesty has stated you're against use of them as an offensive weapon?"

"Yeah. It's just like when I first brought Morgif back from Bandabia Island. If we try to quell them with superior firepower, then won't they just try to make worse weapons themselves?" Yuri smiled sadly.

Yozak grinned. "I guess that's kind of an odd thing to say, given your power as the Maou. However…I think you already have an idea, don't you, master Sage?"

"I do." Murata pushed his glasses up his nose. "Shibuya is right about the danger of using these things offensively. However, there are times when a solid, unexpected defense will do just as well. Given the reports we've been hearing, this sounds to me like one of those times. Just as with Lord Weller's actions last night, as long as the show is pretty impressive, there doesn't actually have to be an attack. We could even make it appear as though we were being protected by the spirits of the land."

"I think that might be okay." Yuri's face creased in thought. "Although….remember what that assassin guy said? If they take this as just hiding behind our magic, that may cause even more tension."

"Well, it does call for some finesse. But if their esoteric wielders attack first, then it's an equal playing field. Do you think that tactic could be managed?"

"It is possible." Gwendal nodded his head. "Especially since the device appears to require both esoteric and magical charge to activate." He looked over the device. "Your Majesty, with your permission, I'd like to ask Anissina how many of these she can make. We can then decide what strategy would work best in deploying them."

Yuri nodded. "Fine by me."

"Very well then. I'll send the letter this evening." Gwendal sat back. "What other business do we have?"

Yuri shook his head. "You've had a long night. The only business you need to be engaged in is getting some rest."

"He has a point, Your Excellency." Yozak gave his commander a grin. "The rest of us already took a break, but you still look totally wiped out."

Conrad nodded. "I think you'd do better with a little rest as well. After all, you'll want to be at your best, if you're going to ask Anissina for a favor."

Seeing them all arrayed against him, Gwendal sighed, then stood. "Very well. Your Majesty, I'll be in my tent for the next few hours. I will see you at the evening meeting unless you have need of me." Yuri nodded and he left.

Gwendal woke just before sunset feeling a great deal better. He pulled on a clean jacket and his boots, then wrote a quick note to Anissina asking about the wrist guard. He took it by the messenger coop, then returned to the command tent. He arrived just in time to join the others for dinner. Yuri smiled and waved him to a seat. As he settled in, Conrad leaned over. "Feeling better? Your color's improved."

"I'm fine." Gwendal turned to Yuri, sitting a few seats down. "I've already sent a message to Anissina. We should have a response by tomorrow evening."

Yuri grinned. "That's great. I hope she's ready for this kind of thing though. We really are asking her to do a lot for us."

Gwendal snorted. "She'll be perfectly happy with it. If I know Anissina it'll simply confirm her suspicions that women are superior to men. And she'll probably take the time to add 'improvements'." Gwendal shuddered slightly.

The table fell silent as everyone contemplated the idea of what Anissina was likely to do. Then Yuri forced a quick grin. "So…how's everything going among the other commanders? I mean, I don't really see them as often…." The talk drifted away into other channels.

The next two days were rather quiet. Anissina's message arrived two days after the ballista burning. Actually, Gwendal found two messages in the tube. One was addressed specifically to him. She berated him for getting himself in a dangerous position, and threatened to personally kill him if he did something like that again. Either that, or drag out some particularly unstable experiments she had put of working on. Gwendal winced, then folded the note away into a pocket. The second note, the one he took into the command tent, stated that Anissina was absolutely certain she could forge at least 200 esoteric guards within two weeks. Possibly even a week and a half.

"200?" Yuri blinked at the number. "I'm not sure, is that good or bad."

"It's actually very good. A force of fifty or so protected magic wielders could have been enough. While two hundred won't cover every magic user in the army, it will certainly safeguard all our major powers, with reserves for at least one full unit, maybe two, of magic wielders." Gwendal set his elbows on the desk. "The question remains: Do we wish to utilize this as a defensive weapon?"

"Of course!" Wolfram jumped up. "Something like this would be absolutely vital. Yuri, even you should understand that!"

"I know." Yuri sat thinking for a moment, then raised his head. "Gwendal….I'd like you to ask Anissina to go ahead and get started on these. However….I want one thing clearly understood." The dark eyes hardened. "No one is to use this for any sort of first attack. It's fine to defend yourselves, or your men, and if Cimarron attacks us, I'll be the first to order their use. But I don't want anyone going off and starting a fight."

"Understood. I'll pass the word along. In the meantime, we'll have to figure out how to distribute the supplies once we get them." Gwendal fingered his wrist. "I think it would be best if we started with those who have the most powerful gifts and worked our way down. After all, the stronger the majutsu, the greater the danger."

"I guess so." Yuri looked around the tent. "Murata and I are pretty much protected from that sort of thing. I mean, we've never been affected by esoteric magic. And Conrad…you and Yozak are both human, right? So it doesn't affect you either."

"That's true." Conrad's brown eyes were thoughtful. "As a matter of fact, Your Majesty may recall that I can actually use esoteric stone myself. I've avoided mentioning it, since I would endanger the others, but if they're protected, I'd like to ask your permission to start again. It would give us another advantage."

"Well, I'm not sure about that." Yuri looked around the table. "Are the rest of you okay with that? I mean, it's kind of rough on you."

Gunter shrugged. "If we have Anissina's devices, I see no problem."

Gwendal folded his hands. "Conrad….come see me after the meeting. We'll test whether or not your use of stone will cause any problems. If not…I'll support your use of esoteric stone in the field."

"Sounds good." Yuri turned back to the rest of the group. "That just leaves Gunter, Hube and Wolfram. Gunter and Wolfram both definitely need some protection. Hube?"

"I appreciate the concern, Your Majesty, but it is unnecessary. I assure you, I will be fine."

"No." Gwendal shook his head sharply. Yuri and Hube both turned to him in surprise. "Gegenhuber goes shielded." Sharp blue eyes turned to his cousin. "I'm well aware of your talents. Even though an internal gift is not as vulnerable as an elemental one, your power will still serve better if you don't have to focus on blocking the affects of opposing magic."

"Huh?" Yuri looked back and forth between the two men. "I don't understand. Gwendal, what do you mean?"

Hube answered him. "I inherited a fair degree of power from both sides of my family, however, I do not control an external element as His Excellency does. My powers work solely within my own body." One hand reached up to lightly touch the leather eye-patch that covered the left side of his face. "I've used it frequently to compensate for my lack of vision."

"I get it." Yuri nodded. "Then Gwendal's absolutely right. You should get one of Anissina's armbands." Hube started to protest, but Yuri cut him off. "I want you to take it. Besides, isn't it your job to take as much care of yourself as possible? Nicola and Eru are waiting for you."

Hube blinked, then nodded. "Very well."

"All right. Who else?"

Gwendal considered. "Every head of an aristocratic family has power. All of them. After that, I'll have to consider the soldiers. We'll start compiling a list of soldiers with definite majutsu immediately, and their relative strengths. We can decide from there."

"Sounds good." Yuri smiled. "I guess…we have a strategy." He sat down, smiling a little wistfully. "I just hope we can make it work out."


	11. Chapter 11: Challenge

**Chapter Eleven: Challenge**

The next few days were fairly smooth. They were certainly quiet on the front lines. Yozak reported that Lanzil was furious over the destruction of his weapons, but also rather terrified. He'd ordered guard around his personal area doubled and tripled. He was also paranoid, randomly grabbing soldiers from no where and demanding name, rank commander and associations and then ordering others to verify the story, as if he could somehow unearth a spy just like that. He was even suspicious of his own officers, his own nobles. Yuri worried about the men in Lanzil's camp, but as far as Gwendal was concerned, it was all for the best. Yozak and Hube's men were too good to get caught, and if Lanzil was so frantically trying to protect himself, he wasn't planning for the war itself. Sooner or later, there had to be an opening. If nothing else, they might hope for a mass defection when the commanders got tired of being subjected to the constant questioning.

He was sitting at the desk working on reports when Dorcascos came running in from the front lines, eyes wide. "Your Excellency! Your Excellency!"

"What is it?" Gwendal and Yuri both looked up.

Dorcascos stopped, took a deep breath and pulled himself to attention. "Your Excellency, a man has come forward from the Cimarron lines. He has specifically challenged you to a personal combat."

"Has he now?" Gwendal raised an eyebrow. Personal combat challenges were very rare. "Tell me, what kind of man is he? How many are with him?"

"Sir, there appear to be two men with him. As for the man himself, I would guess that he is one of the Cimarron commanders, perhaps even a general, though I can't be sure. He is definitely highly ranked though, Sir."

"I see." Gwendal wasn't usually one for personal fights, but this was…interesting. He stood. "Very well. I'll accompany you back to the front line."

Yuri stood as well. "I'm coming too." Gwendal blinked, started to protest, but Yuri shook his head. "I won't leave the protection of the main army. But this might be important. I need to know what's going on."

There was nothing to say to that. Gwendal nodded. "Let's get going." He turned to Dorcascos. "Go inform the other generals that they are to meet us at the front lines. Which area is he at?"

"The one nearest your troops, Sir."

"Very well. Carry on."

"Sir!' Dorcascos saluted and bolted from the tent. Gwendal started for the battle lines, Yuri right beside him.

They met the rest of the war council at the front lines. Gunter and Wolfram looked pensive, Hube looked impassive, and Conrad looked rather thoughtful. Gwendal looked past the last line of men, and spotted three figures midway between the armies. The man out front looked to be a rather well built person, though Gwendal wasn't sure. He was definitely wearing an officers coat. Gwendal turned to his brother. "Conrad, what can you tell me?"

"He's definitely highly ranked. I believe that is a general's coat. I don't believe I recognize him, but that doesn't mean much. I tended to avoid most of the other officers during my time in Cimarron." His brow furrowed. "I think there insignias mixed in with the rank markers. That would mean he's a very high member of nobility."

Gwendal nodded. "So. What's your opinion on the situation?"

"Not answering the challenge would be seen as a sign of cowardice. Not only would the Cimarron soldiers think you weak, but there's a possibility some of our own allies would also take it badly."

"Which means I more or less have to answer him. What are the rules? And what are the chances he'll do something underhanded?"

"You can have two seconds, same as he has. As for underhanded tricks…I won't swear that he won't try them, but generally, trying to cheat in a personal combat carries the same marks as refusing to answer."

"I see." Gwendal thought for a moment, then sighed. "Very well. You and Yozak will accompany me. The rest of you, stay here. Wolfram, guard His Majesty."

"But Gwendal….are you sure it's okay?" Yuri's eyes were worried.

"He's right brother. Who knows what that man will try to pull?" Wolfram looked worried as well.

"I'm aware of the risks. That's why I want Yozak and Conrad with me. The two of them are most aware of the kind of tricks or traps that may occur. That's also why I want you to watch His Highness, in case someone does try something." He waited until he saw the assent in his youngest brother's eyes, then jerked his head toward the field. "Let's go."

Up close, the Cimarron warrior was even more formidable looking. He was six feet tall, broad shouldered and Gwendal could see glints of mail armor under the surcoat. There was something about the shape of the face, with it's dark hair and eyes that sparked a sense of uneasy familiarity, but Gwendal shrugged it off. He'd fought men like this before, and was reasonably confident in his ability to handle him. The wrist guard on his left arm left him with no concerns about an esoteric attack, which meant it came down to physical strength and speed. There were no guarantees, but Gwendal knew himself to be both strong and very fast on his feet. His real question was why the man had challenged him in the first place. It could just be a stab at glory, but usually a personal challenge centered around a personal feud.

He stopped about six feet away from his opponent. "Well? You challenged me."

"You are the Lord General von Voltaire of the Demon Army?"

"I am. State your business."

"My business is to fight you, and leave you bleeding in the dust as a testament to the weakness and foolishness of the Demon Tribe." The man gazed steadily at him, but Gwendal felt another trickle of unease. He wasn't sensing the usual bravado and over-confidence that usually went with a statement like that. "I hereby challenge you, the Lord von Voltaire, to single combat upon this field, to be fought until one of us is unable to continue."

Even more interesting. He'd have expected a death match. Still Gwendal nodded. "What weapons?"

"Swords. You and me alone. No interference by the others." The man gestured. "Your two men will stand at least twenty yards apart, there. And mine will do the same behind me."

Twenty yards would make it difficult for anyone to move. Still, Gwendal trusted Conrad and Yozak to keep an eye on things. "Done."

The warrior drew his sword. Gwendal drew his own. His attention was all on the man in front of him, but he sensed, from the periphery, both the Cimarron men spreading out. Then the man charged him.

The swords clashed with a resounding ring, and Gwendal knew instantly that this was a good fighter. He had at least Wolfram or Yozak's skills. His stance was flexible, his grip solid. Instead of locking the blades and trying to overpower him, the man shifted, testing his weaknesses. Gwendal disengaged quickly, then began to circle, weighing his opponent and looking for openings.

The man charged him again, but this time, he deliberately locked them together. Gwendal started to pull back, but to his surprise the man hissed at him. "What have you done to Jonathan?"

Shock nearly lost Gwendal his hold, but he leaned in, keeping the lock. All his intuition was screaming that this was important. "I don't know who that is."

The man's teeth gritted. "The Cimarron assassin they say was caught in your camp. A man a few inches shorted than I, dark-haired and dark-eyed." The dark eyes burned hot with temper. "He did not come back, and I gave him up for dead. But now rumor abounds across the camp that he is your prisoner, held at your mercy. What have you done with him?"

The dark-haired assassin. Suddenly, the odd familiarity in the warrior's features clicked. He looked like the man whose knife had penetrated his chest weeks ago. What the relationship was, Gwendal couldn't know, but he had a sudden guess. "Family of yours?"

"That is nothing to you!" The man shoved him backward. For a few moments they circled again.

This time, it was Gwendal who charged in. Within the ring if steel upon steel, he spoke. "He's obviously important to you. Tell me why it matters."

They locked blades. The man bit his lip, then spoke softly. "My brother. What have you done with him?"

Brother. Gwendal still had vivid memories of how he'd felt when Conrad had been in Cimarron, when he'd heard Wolfram had been captured by soldiers. Perhaps it was that feeling that made him reply. "He's being held in my camp. He's safe, and so far, unharmed."

"So you say. Am I to trust the words of a sworn enemy? A man I cross blades with?" A grim smile flickered over the features. "You would tell me anything, I think, if you thought it would do you good."

"You doubt my honor?" Anger flickered through Gwendal.

"Do you not doubt mine?" That smile flashed again. "Were I in your place, I would say whatever I had to." The features hardened. "In the forest, there is a rocky clearing, between both camps and about a mile distant from the edges. To prove your words good, bring him there tomorrow night."

Gwendal snorted. He disengaged, then came forward again, letting their swords crash together and release, fencing with the man. "I am not that foolish."

The man gazed at him with burning eyes. "Bring whomever you wish with you. Only bring him."

"And my incentive for doing this is…."

"For now…I will give you this fight. And if your word is as good as you say…perhaps we shall bargain then. But I give nothing beyond this until I see Jonathan safe and unharmed."

Gwendal parried another blow as he considered it. A part of him said this was a foolish risk. However, another part of his mind was actually considering this. If the man had gone to the trouble of calling him out over the issue…had actually staged this whole fight just to plan this meeting…that meant the captive was extremely important to him. And given his opponent's rank, that meant there were huge possibilities for this. Handled correctly, this could change the tide of the war. Finally, he spoke. "What's your name?"

"Kranas. Second General Kranas."

"Very well. Tomorrow night in the rock clearing a mile north. I'll have your kinsman. But if you try anything, he'll be the first to die."

That grim smile flashed again. "I'd expect no less."

They circled each other, clashing again a few times. Then Gwendal saw an opening on the left side. He drove forward, catching the sword at the hilt and twisting. He felt the give as the man's sword went flying. For good measure, he hooked his left boot around his opponent's ankle and jerked, knocking the man off his feet and onto his back. By the time the dust settled, his sword was hovering an inch from the other general's throat. The man glared at him. Gwendal looked back solemnly. "Do you yield?"

"I…yield." Gwendal released him, and Kranas rolled to his feet, glaring daggers at him. "Don't think this weak triumph will save you, Demon. We'll still emerge victorious."

Gwendal raised an eyebrow, recognizing the ritual in the taunt. "Think you'll have better luck as an army? Hmph." He slung his sword back into his scabbard. "I'll leave you for today, but I warn you now. Next time you challenge me it won't be your sword that goes flying." And with that, he turned and walked back for his own lines, Conrad and Yozak following watchfully behind him.

The others were waiting at the front lines. Wolfram was nearly pacing in frustration. As soon as Gwendal crossed into the camp, he pounced. "Brother! What happened? I know you won, but what's going on? What did that…?"

"Enough. I'll explain back at the command tents." Gwendal didn't even wait to see if the others were listening. He simply strode back up the hill, hoping their curiosity would be enough to get them to follow without too much protest.

He waited until they were back inside the tent and sitting down before he spoke. "That fight was a set-up."

"WHAT?" Yuri stared at him. "But what for? It looked like you beat him. And I didn't see anything….Conrad? Yozak?"

"It looked like a clean fight."

"It was, to a point. However, the entire challenge was staged." Gwendal sighed and laced his fingers together. "He was using it to speak with me."

"I thought some of those holds looked a little strange. But what did he want to know?" Yozak leaned against the desk. "It'd have to be pretty important to stage a personal duel like that. Especially since he lost."

"He was asking about the prisoner, the man who made the assassination attempt. They're related. Apparently, the rumors I had Yozak spread are taking affect."

"I see." Conrad looked thoughtful. "He wished to know the status of the prisoner."

"More than that. He's requested a meeting tomorrow night to verify the man's condition himself. I was instructed to bring the prisoner to a neutral site tomorrow evening. He's indicated he may be willing to negotiate, if he believes we've treated him satisfactorily."

Yuri sat upright. "He'll negotiate? But what will he bargain for? Or with?"

"It's not clear. However, I've already agreed to the meeting."

"What?" Wolfram leapt to his feet. "But it's probably a trap. He's probably just trying to capture you."

Yuri grimaced. "I have to admit, Wolfram's got a point. I mean, I feel bad if he's worried about his family, but still…."

"Normally I'd agree. However, there are a few interesting points. First of all, he was a skilled fighter, and he yielded the duel. Even for a trap, it implies a high degree of seriousness, to have done that. Second, he specifically stated that I could be accompanied by all the troops I wished, provided the prisoner is also there."

"Ah….that is a telling point." Murata pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose thoughtfully. "If he'd specified a number, it would be suspicious. But with an attitude like that…" He sat for a moment. "I believe the Lord von Voltaire's decision is correct."

Gwendal nodded his acknowledgement of the Sage's support. "Very well. I'll take Conrad, Yozak and Hube with a few soldiers to the meeting point. Wolfram and Gunter will stay here with the Sage and His Majesty…."

"No." Yuri's softly spoken word cut him off in mid-sentence. "I'm going with you."

"Your Majesty!" Gunter stared at him in shock. "That is simply out of the question. After all, who knows what they may have planned."

"That's exactly why I have to go." Yuri gazed back at his advisors with determined eyes. "For one thing, it isn't right for me to make you guys take all the risks. But more importantly, if there's any chance that this could help us, then I should be there. This is supposed to be a gesture of honor. What better way to show our honor and respect than for me to be there, supporting my general? And besides…" He turned to Gwendal. "If you somehow get into negotiations, you'll need me there, won't you? I have to know what's going on. And I can back you up, give you a little more bargaining power, right?"

Gwendal sighed. "There would be a certain extra credibility with you present. However, I'm not sure we should risk your safety, and the safety of our country, by having you at the meeting."

"But Shibuya's presence makes your choices indisputable." Murata spoke softly. "If you bargain without him, others may contest your decisions later. Also, even this man will be aware that the Maou can potentially overrule you. However, if Shibuya is present, there is no way anyone can say he disapproves. And even if there are objections within our ranks, it's a different matter entirely to oppose the Maou."

"Exactly. So I need to be there."

Gwendal grimaced. However, the point made was valid. "Very well, I will accept your company. However, Your Majesty, I must insist on one condition. If there is even the slightest hint of danger, you will allow Conrad and Gegenhuber to remove you to safety immediately."

"I agree. I promise, I won't hesitate at all." Gwendal could tell that Yuri didn't like the idea, but he had the king's promise and that was what was important.


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting

**Chapter Twelve: Meeting**

The next afternoon Gwendal, Yuri and the others rode from camp. The prisoner (whom Yuri'd begun calling Jonathan as soon as Gwendal had given him his name), was seated astride a solid gelding. His hands were still chained, but they'd unbound his legs so he could ride. The gelding's bridle was fastened securely to Gwendal's own mount on a lead line, and Gwendal already knew there was no way the other man's horse could pull away from his. Still, he ordered that Yuri be kept riding behind him, with Conrad and Hube on either side. Yozak rode beside the prisoner, hand on a weapon. On second thought, Gwendal had left the half dozen guards behind. If worse came to worst he'd need to move out fast, and the fewer people the better.

They rode out from the rear of the camp, to avoid Cimarron notice. Gwendal was taking no chances that they'd be seen and attacked. If this wasn't a trap already, he was giving the opposing force no opportunities for ambush. He kept one eye on the man riding beside and slightly behind him, and the other on the surrounding countryside.

They reached the rock clearing specified just as the sun was setting. Gwendal pulled his group to a halt just outside the opening. He wanted to see who showed up. And how many of them there were.

They'd been waiting for perhaps half an hour when Gwendal sensed someone coming from the opposite direction. It didn't seem like a large group, and they were certainly moving quietly. He'd stayed still, and moments later, Kranas and three other men strode into the clearing, torches in hand. The Cimarron general looked around, then gestured his followers to settle themselves. He himself remained standing, scanning the clearing impatiently, tension visible in his face.

It could still be a trap, but Gwendal's instincts were telling him to go ahead and move. He gestured his own people to dismount. He nodded to Yozak to bring the prisoner, then stepped forward with Yuri in the lit clearing.

Kranas stiffened visibly as they emerged, then relaxed as he saw the man Yozak was firmly leading forward. He took two quick steps forward, stopping just beyond arms reach. "Jonathan!"

The assassin stiffened. "Brother….what?" His eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" He whipped his head around to glare at Gwendal, eyes wide with fury. "You…you dared use me to blackmail my brother?! I'll kill you." His body tensed to spring.

"Jonathan, no!" Kranas leapt forward, past Gwendal to seize his brother's shoulders. "Be still. Let me talk with them."

"But…if they threatened me to force you to this…"

"They haven't. Be still." The prisoner stood tense a moment longer, then slowly relaxed. Kranas nodded. "Have they harmed you? Mistreated you in any way?"

Jonathan blinked. For an instant, it looked as if he was going to say something, but then he closed his mouth and shook his head slowly. "No. They've been…very careful with me." He held up his manacles hands. "I've worn these, and I've been forced into every type of menial task they can find but I…haven't been hurt."

"Food? And shelter?"

"Same as most of the camp gets. They gave me spare kit from one of the wagons." His face twisted a bit, but the expression wasn't quite anger, or contempt. "It's threadbare, but if I must be honest….it is better than our prisoners receive. Better than much Lanzil provides to those not in his favor." He glared at his hands again. "But I want these shackles off! I wear them night and day! And for all their treatment of me, I do not know what they plan." He turned to face Gwendal. "I warned you…better to kill me than try to use me against my own people."

"Jonathan." The word was quiet but the prisoner turned back to his brother. "I sought you of my own." Kranas turned. "What will it take, for you to release my brother?"

"Kranas…" The younger man started forward, but the Cimarron general held up his hand.

"Understand this, Demon tribe. I am relieved my brother is in fair condition. But I wish him back. I will pay blood-price if it is demanded. If I must I will pay a ransom. However, this I will not do. I will not give you information to use against my people. I will not betray my countrymen to you. Nor will I betray my king. Lanzil is a fool, perhaps, but I swore my allegiance to him and my country. I will not turn my back on my subordinates, or my fellow officers. If we cannot come to an agreement here, then I will, by my word as a lord of Cimarron, attempt to take my brother by force."

"There's no need for all of that." Yuri took a step forward. Gwendal started to protest, then closed his mouth. He was good at strategy and negotiations, but there was more to this. And if he was truly honest with himself, this was the sort of thing Yuri was better at than he was. The young king was hopeless with paperwork, but he had a genuine knack for talking people around, simply because he was so open and honest.

Kranas blinked and took a closer look at the youth standing beside Gwendal. His eyes widened. "The Maou…" One hand moved almost reflexively to his sword hilt.

"Hey, come on, there's no need for all that." Yuri shrugged. "I'm just here to talk to you. Gwendal told us about what was going on, and I figured I'd come see what I could do. I mean…you were worried about your brother, right? I've got a brother too….and I know how I'd feel if he were taken prisoner by someone I considered an enemy."

"I see." With a visible effort, the Cimarron general relaxed and dropped his hand to his side. "What then, will you demand for my brother's safe return?"

"Well, I don't want him attacking my people again. But other than that, I'd really just like some answers. I know there's been bad blood between Dai Cimarron and Shin Makoku for a while now, but I really don't get why you guys hate us so much. I mean, what did we do to you?"

Kranas snorted. "Don't take me for a fool. You're a threat with your Alliance. And even the farthest corner of the globe knows that Shin Makoku holds the four boxes of destruction."

"The four boxes?" Yuri blinked. "But why would you worry about those? I mean, they can't do anything. The keys are already gone. That whole thing was dealt with almost a year ago." He shrugged. "As for the Alliance…I'll admit, a lot of them really do have a beef with Cimarron. But it was never my intention to pick a fight with you guys. I just wanted everyone to work together. And even though a lot of people would be annoyed with me, if I could…I think I'd even welcome you as a part of my team."

"You would have Cimarron as a subordinate country?" Kranas looked red with rage. "Do you even realize how much you insult us by thinking such a thing?"

"I never said I wanted you to be subordinate." Yuri looked genuinely surprised. Then he laughed sheepishly. "Well, I guess it must look like that. But really, I just want people to work together. I don't really want to lead everyone. I'd rather have them all walk side by side. I think I'd like all the countries to have the same relationship that I have with my friend, Murata. We work really well together, but even though I'm technically the Maou, he still does whatever he thinks is best. He's his own person and follows his own rules. And he gives his own orders. Anybody here can tell you that."

Kranas looked totally disbelieving. "You expect me to believe the Maou, the most fearsome ruler other than our own, let's his subordinates and advisors do as they please?"

Conrad chuckled. "Actually, he's very lenient with us. I wouldn't say that we do as we please…but he's certainly given us a lot of leeway. His Majesty truly is interested in what works for the greater good."

Kranas started. "Lord Conrart Weller. I've heard of you. Servant to the Maou, you once infiltrated our ranks in order to work on securing the forbidden boxes. Though you fought with the Maou several times, in the end you returned to his side." His brow creased thoughtfully. "Rumor has it that you are also acknowledged as a bloodline with an old claim to the throne of Cimarron, a claim that both Lanzil and Belial have acknowledged."

"I have no desire to claim that throne. I wish only to serve by His majesty's side. However, if you're willing to take my word as good, I will further reassure you that His majesty has no desire to conquer your people. He will be content if you simply leave well enough alone."

For a moment, Kranas simply looked bewildered. Then he turned his head slightly. "This is off the topic. I will ask once again: What price do you demand for the return of my brother? Or must I rescue him by force?"

"No. Actually, if you could promise me that he won't try to assassinate me again, I'd be willing to give him back to you." Yuri turned to look at Gwendal. "Hey Gwendal, he's your prisoner. I'd like just to send him home, but is there something you wanted?"

He was tempted. But he'd already heard Kranas say that he was unwilling to part with information, and he knew that the man would not stand down and abandon the army. It was frustrating, but Gwendal could appreciate the opposing generals honor, and his honesty. He almost wished he could have met the other man in different circumstances. They might not have been friends, but they would have understood each other. Finally he shrugged. "No Your Majesty." He turned to look at the Cimarron lord. "We'll release him to your custody. However, I'll warn you now that if we find him in our camp again, we won't hesitate a second time." He reached into a pocket, then pulled out a key and tossed it to Yozak. "Release him."

He could see the faint disbelief in Yozak's eyes, but then the other man nodded. "As you wish, Your Excellency." He reached down and pulled the chain up so he could unlock the cuffs. "I guess you're a lucky guy. But then, His Majesty does have a soft spot. I suppose it can't be helped." One final twist of the key, and the chain fell free. "There you go."

Kranas stared. "You've made no demands."

"You're not willing to give me anything I need." Gwendal's smiled slightly. "Besides, even if I feel differently, this is the will of my king."

"The will of your king….he really is so naïve. You'll yield a prisoner even knowing his value, and ask for nothing. In Cimarron, he'd have died before his stroke even finished falling, and the price to regain him if he lived would be near impossible. Did I capture you or your brother, Lanzil would demand nothing less than total surrender as the price of a safe return."

Gwendal tensed. "I wouldn't try it."

"Nor will I. I know your reputation. But we of Cimarron also have our honor." Kranas gave him a predatory smile. "I'll look forward to meeting you on the battlefield, Lord von Voltaire."

"Indeed." Actually, Gwendal would rather regret meeting this man in a fight. It would be a hell of a tough battle.

Kranas, his brother, and his two companions turned to leave, but at the edge of the clearing, the General stopped again. "Ah yes. I don't want it seen as though I was bribed." He pulled a square of paper out of his jacket. "As payment for my brother." He tossed it to Gwendal. And then the men disappeared into the shadows.

Gwendal looked at the heavy packet in his hand. A note of some kind, but he could also feel a weight, something like a coin in his palm. He could feel his companions staring curiously at his back. He broke the seal on the envelope.

A small disk fell from the envelope. He caught it, studying it in the moonlight, running one finger over the design. It felt like an insignia of some kind. By the feel of the envelope, there was also a note of some kind. Gwendal put the disk back in the envelope and stuck it in an inner jacket pocket. "Let's get back to camp. I'd like to see what our opponent has given us."

Wolfram, Gunter and Murata were all waiting in the command tent. No sooner had they come through the door than Wolfram shot from his seat. "Well? What happened? Is everything all right?"

"It's fine." Gwendal moved to his desk and set the small packet on it. He waited until the others were seated, then re-opened it. He let the disk fall into his hand, then held it out to Conrad. "Can you tell me what this is?"

Conrad glanced over it. "It appears to be a noble's insignia. They're very similar to our own, save that every member of the family generally carries one. Usually, the head of a family might have more than one." He turned it over a few times. "I see. It's not actually a full seal. This is a token of favor. It's meant to show that someone is accepted or patronized by a particular noble house."

"And you think he gave us one of his?"

"I'd suspect so. After all, it would be unwise of him to part with one that has been given to him by another family. Especially given Lanzil's paranoia recently."

"Interesting." Gwendal turned his attention back to the envelope he was holding, and withdrew the note. Conrad's attention immediately turned from the small disk.

"A letter?"

"Indeed." Gwendal unfolded the thin page and read through the contents. He blinked, then read through them again. "Interesting."

"Well what does it say?" Wolfram was nearly dancing with impatience, and everyone else was gazing at him curiously.

Gwendal passed the letter to Yuri. The young Maou read over it slowly, then read it aloud for the rest of the group.

_To bear this letter means that you are the man the rumors have suggested. And so I leave you with this information. First, that a show of force will weaken a strong army. We know of your Demon powers, so you might as well fight with them. And second, that a divided army is much easier to conquer, particularly if you separate the leaders. So…make of it what you will._

_The token I left is yours for sanctuary._

_Kranas._

Yuri set the letter on the table. "That's an odd message."

"Odd? It's positively insulting!" Wolfram slapped a hand on the table top. "Just because we were willing to return one captive as a sign of good faith, he takes us all for cowards. Hmmph!" The young lord turned red. "I'll admit that Yuri might be a bit of a wimp, but still…"

"Hey! Don't call me a wimp!" Yuri glared at his fiancée, then blinked. "Hey Murata, you've got a funny look on your face. What is it?"

Murata gave a low chuckle and pushed his glasses up his nose. "He's a very clever man, that Cimarron general. Don't you think so, General von Voltaire?"

Gwendal folded his hands in front of him. "Indeed. And fairly subtle, too."

Yuri blinked, looking from his best friend to his advisors, who all wore thoughtful expressions. "Hey, I don't get it. What's up?"

Conrad smiled and picked up the note. "It's actually a message telling us exactly how to end the fighting. He's telling us the quickest way to stop Lanzil's army. A strong display of force will probably frighten most of the soldiers into laying down arms. And if we can somehow separate the officers, or at least sections of the army, then my guess is that some of them will surrender."

"Really?" Yuri studied the note again thoughtfully. "Then what does that last line mean? I mean, that whole thing about the token…."

"That, young master, is an old spies trick." Yozak chuckled. "He's letting us know how to identify people who are of opinions similar to his. He wants us to be identifiable to his supporters. Even more importantly, I'd say he wants them to be identifiable to us." Yozak grinned and palmed the disc. "With our Lord General wearing this, they know which way to look, and we'll know where to move for the best results." His smile got wider. "And the best part is, there's no proof of collaboration. The note merely looks like insulting drivel, and by using a plain torque, he can always say we stole it." Yozak shook his head. "If we weren't enemies, I'd like to sit down with this guy for a talk."

"Indeed." Gwendal sighed. "The question is, how do we use this information?"

"I don't know. I mean…I wonder why he did all this." Yuri sighed. "I get that they were brothers, but still….I wonder why that guy would send his brother into a camp like that. And then make such an effort to protect him. I feel like I just don't have all the pieces somehow."

"Well, I think I can supply a few more." Yozak settled down into his seat. "We've picked up some information on the gentlemen in question. I'd meant to report on it, but then everything started moving."

"Well?" Gwendal fixed his subordinate with a steely glare.

"Seems like the younger brother, the one we captured, is actually a half brother, and not a legitimate one."

"Huh?" Yuri stared at the man in confusion.

Conrad stepped in. "It means that his mother was not the wife of the lord whose son she carried."

"Oh." Yuri turned back to Yozak. "So, what happened?"

"Well, rumor has it the brothers were raised together, and have been close ever since. It's also rumored that there's still quite a few people who question the loyalty of an illegitimate son. They've hinted that he's either using his brother to get to power, or waiting for the day he can take his brother out of power. And despite the best efforts of the general, the rumors still persist."

"So…he was just trying to prove himself to the others then." Yuri sat back, a sad smile on his face. "I guess I can understand that kind of thinking. I mean, it's wrong to try and kill somebody to prove a point, but…it's kind of like what Greta did the first time I saw her."

Gwendal nodded thoughtfully. He'd never thought of it in those terms, but it was reasonable. "I think we can safely guess who he was protecting when he refused to speak with us."

"Yeah." Yuri sat up and took another look at the message. "Well, you said we've got what we need, right? So, how do you want to handle this? I'd like there to be as little bloodshed as possible, but if that guy, Kranas, risked giving us this to stop the fighting, we can't let it go to waste."

The wheels were already turning in Gwendal's head. A rough plan clicked into place, and he leaned forward to stare at the map. "I have an idea. We'll need to wait for Anissina's armbands to arrive, but based on what Kranas has told us, I think this may work…." He outlined his plan on the map quickly.

Yuri nodded. "It certainly can't hurt us any. Please just make sure no one does anything unnecessary."

"I intend to."

Yuri looked back at the map. "All right then. I guess, we should get to work."

_Authors Note: Sorry about the delay in updates. School and work are really eating my time. But I'll try to keep it coming on a reasonable schedule. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review!_


	13. Chapter 13: Battlefield

**Chapter Thirteen: Battlefield**

Three weeks later, they were ready to move. Anissina's wrist guards had come in a few days prior, and Gwendal had assisted the supply officer in distributing them. He'd found, to his surprise, that Conrad's talent for using esoteric stone came in handy. His brother had gone about collecting groups of two or three magic wielders at a time and showing them how to use the new protections effectively, both in countering enemy magic and in enhancing their own. The training had been so effective that Gwendal had gone and asked for a little advice himself. Conrad said he didn't need much help, but Gwendal had still learned a few things he found useful.

Once everyone was settled, he and Yuri sat down to write a letter to Lanzil, once again requesting a truce. Yuri requested that Lanzil meet him midway between the two armies, so they could talk things out. He agreed to be there with all the leaders of the Noble Houses, and said Lanzil could bring his own people to the meeting. Gwendal expected that meant that half the Cimarron army would come, but he hoped it wouldn't matter too much.

The letter was taken by Yozak, carrying the badge that Kranas had given him. He returned some three hours later, reporting that the message had been safely delivered. Two days later, a reply was delivered by arrow, announcing that Lanzil would accept the proposed meeting. It was an insulting note, demanding surrender of the Mazoku kingdom, and implying that they'd better plan to beg for their lives. Wolfram was incensed, of course, but Gwendal only smiled grimly. "So. He's going to meet us to talk. That means this should actually work."

Yuri stared at the note. "But it didn't say how many will be with him. We'll be in big trouble if we're outnumbered." He sighed. "I don't suppose he'll really just come to talk, will he?"

"Not likely. I suspect the reply took two days because he has his own plans being made and carried out." Gwendal sighed, looking at the map. "It's difficult to guess what he'll do. Yozak's people have reported that there are still deserters, but they've been unable to hear anything of Lanzil's plans for this meeting. We'll just have to hope that the strategy we worked out covers all the emergencies."

"I guess so." Yuri swallowed. "So, the day after tomorrow?"

"Yes. That's when we make our move."

The day of the meeting dawned bright and clear. Gwendal, Conrad Gunter and Wolfram rode to the meeting point in front of the Shin Makoku delegation, with Yuri in the center. All four men were tense. Behind them, Conrad and Yozak flanked Murata. Behind them, the rest of the Ten Aristocrats rode, each flanked by two retainers.

Lanzil was already there when they arrived, a smug smile on his face. His generals were with him and rows of soldiers stood behind him, tense and ready for battle. As Yuri drew his horse to a stop, the ugly smirk widened. "Well, Demon Brat, ready to beg for your life? Make it good, and I may only sentence you to the dungeon for however long you live."

"It's not like that. I may not like fighting, but still…..still I can't surrender to someone like you. There's no way I'd let someone like you, who just rode into my country and started hurting my people, ever win. I want you to leave Shin Makoku now. If you'll leave quietly we won't harm anyone."

Lanzil laughed. "You think your talk will convince me to leave? Foolish boy, I am the lord of Big Cimarron. We bow to no one."

"That's as may be. But I want you to get out of my home." Yuri's dark eyes were serious, and Gwendal could sense the power of the Maou rising within that youthful frame.

Lanzil laughed again. "Oh I'll leave…with your head on a plate and your retainers in chains!" He gestured sharply. "Attack!"

Almost as one, the Cimarron warriors drew their weapons and began a charge forward. Gwendal gestured to the men behind him. 'Get ready! They're coming!" He heard the rattle of weapons being drawn.

"Gwendal!" Yuri's head snapped around. "No!" he whirled. "Lanzil, you have to stop this! I don't want any more violence. Stop it!" Lanzil only laughed. Yuri's horrified gaze turned to the soldiers. "Stop it! Please! If you'll just talk to us, I'm sure we can reach an understanding." The men continued forward. Then one man, faster than the rest, took a running leap forward and attacked. Gwendal kicked his horse forward and caught the man's blade with his own, but the angle was awkward. The sliding blade nicked his sleeve. Gwendal cursed, and Yuri jerked upright. "Gwendal…"

"Get back Your Majesty." The others were forming around the Maou. "We'll take care of this."

"But…it's going to be a massacre. Guys, we can't do this. Please, stop it." As yet another wave of fighters came forward, Yuri lost it. "I said stop!"

Fire exploded around the Maou. Gwendal felt, rather than saw the awesome presence of the king, and knew without looking that Yuri had transformed fully this time. He felt the build-up of power and then blue fire roared around him cutting between him and his opponents.

Lanzil had evidently planned for the change. As the blue fire cleared, Gwendal saw a Cimarron General raise one arm. "Mages advance! Bring down the Maou. The rest of you…attack the others. Immobilize them."

Soldiers up and down the Cimarron line drew stones from pouches. Esoteric light flared, creating a wall of reddish fire around the Cimarron troops. Gwendal tensed, and lowered his mental shielding just enough to send out a wide call. "_Get ready!"_

Esoteric blasts exploded up and down the line. As the first blasts neared the lines, Gwendal threw up his left hand. "Now!"

Coruscating green fire burst around his wrist, forming a shield that blocked and absorbed the bolt headed his way. At the edges of his vision, multicolored fire exploded. Wolfram was blazing red-gold, fire whipping about him in streamers. Gunter was alight in a solid golden glow, his hair whipping in a wind that seemed to touch only him. Conrad's wrist was encircled with his own guard, already shining with esoteric light. And beyond him, Hube was wreathed in a purple-black aura, the same as his house colors. Even from that distance, Gwendal could see the shift of his cousin's posture as his magic swirled through him. All around them, the other Aristocrats also glowed, releasing their energy.

Without a word, the nobles of the kingdom encircled their Maou, forming a shield wall around him and the Great Sage. Gwendal kept them moving in a careful rotation, making sure no one bore the brunt of the esoteric assault too long. He half expected Yuri to break free, but evidently, even in a temper, the young Maou remembered the plan they'd discussed. Gwendal didn't want to risk him any more than necessary.

From within the shield, the Maou spoke. "Lanzil, cease this attack. Your efforts cannot harm me. Remove yourself from this field."

"Hah!" Lanzil brandished his sword, a cold light in his eyes. "You think I didn't plan for this? But if your nobles are protecting you, who's going to protect them? Attack!"

A new wave of soldiers charged forward. With a start, Gwendal saw Kranas, apparently directing the assault. He gritted his teeth in frustration. Had the bastard set them up this whole time? He couldn't tell. Then the Cimarron General's eyes met his, and one hand reached up to touch a medallion on his chest. The insignia of his house.

Gwendal swore at himself for forgetting. His eyes scanned the attacking men quickly. _There._ He spotted a captain wearing the torque, and farther down, another man. Then another. Even some of the esoteric wielders sported the mark of the house. Gwendal jerked his horse around to Conrad. "Look."

"I've seen them, as has Yozak. You want us to target and try to split the forces along those lines, right?"

"Exactly. Do the best you can, and pass the word along. I'm going to try and take Kranas himself. And remember, as little bloodshed as possible. I want the men stunned, not killed."

"I've heard you. We'll do what we can."

The first fighters surged into them. Gwendal kept the power shield up, in spite of the drain. Hube came up beside him as backup, and then the two of them surged forward. Gwendal was an excellent fighter and a good rider, but even he was no match for his cousin in this state. With a violent war cry, Gegenhuber rode past him, plowing a path through the soldiers. One look at his face had most of the Cimarron men running for cover. All around him, Gwendal could hear the cries of the warriors, but he paid them no mind. He had to get to Kranas. He pushed forward, knocking aside one man after another, and then, suddenly, he was there.

The two of them locked swords, straining to unseat each other. Gwendal scowled over the crossed blades. "I've already beaten you once. Will you yield?"

"Not a chance. Did you really think it would be that easy?" Kranas smiled grimly. "You'll have to work for this victory."

Gwendal disengaged, and was about to try for a different attack when a scream rang out over the battlefield and stopped him in his tracks. "ENOUGH!!!!"

Gwendal's head snapped around. Around Yuri's last position, a tornado of blue fire had erupted. He heard Kranas gasp in shock. He himself could only stare. "Yuri…."

Within the fire, the Maou rose. He stood, wreathed in flames, with a dark halo around his thin form. His eyes were hard and fierce. Then his hands rose from his sides, and lines of fire ripped through both armies. One passed just behind Kranas, cutting him off from the men he was with. The fire wasn't hot, and seemed to do no harm, but the Cimarron soldiers went white.

"Enough." The Maou's voice resonated over the entire field. Gwendal had no idea how he managed, but he wasn't about to say anything. "Fools. Do you not understand? How much longer must I watch this stupidity? It does not matter why, all those who choose conquest over peaceful existence are guilty of evil intention. And all who wage war have chosen the path to hell. Violence serves no purpose in this world, and I have no more patience for your arrogance and foolishness. Though I had no intention of fighting this battle, I can no longer ignore the harm that is being done here. Regardless of intention or reason, I will no longer tolerate armed and hostile warriors on my land. Lanzil! For the crimes you have committed against my people, I will see you pay. All those who bear weapons against me and mine shall pay the price for their folly." The king's arms crossed, and the fire roared brighter. "Justice be done!"

Lanzil yelled in shock as bright fire whirled around him, lifting him from his horse and into the air. All around, Cimarron soldiers dropped weapons and cowered, seeking a place to run as the Maou's fire swept the field. Kranas turned to Gwendal. "You are a man of honor, by rumor. I will yield my sword and my men to you, if you will intercede for us." He scowled. "I do not surrender out of fear of you, but I must preserve the lives of my men, and my king if I can."

"Understood. Give me your sword." Gwendal took the blade and set it carefully across his saddle. The he reached one hand out, and took the General's arm. "Come with me."

He turned and rode through the fire. It didn't burn him, or Kranas, though the other man stiffened visibly. Gwendal rode as near as he dared to his king, then pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted, pulling the other man with him. He took one more step forward, then spoke loudly. "Your Majesty! Yuri!"

Black eyes, filled with fury, turned to him. Gwendal met those eyes without flinching, as he had before. "It's time to stop this."

"I have no intention of sparing murderous fools or those who bear weapons against my people."

"I understand. But this man has surrendered himself into my custody, and offered himself for his men. I will place my own honor as a surety for him. Besides, if they surrender, honor demands that we give them safety." For a moment, he thought Yuri was going to strike him as well.

Then the column of fire died down, and the Maou came slowly back to earth. He stood before them, still burning with a nimbus of power. Black eyes regarded Gwendal for a moment, then turned on the Cimarron General. "You have surrendered to my General?"

Kranas nodded, then knelt at the kings feet. "I will surrender myself and all those under my command, as well as any others I can convince, if you will only agree to let us live and depart safely. I ask your leave to go, and take with me my king."

"You need not be afraid. Raise your head." Kranas lifted his face to the glowing form. "Though I disapprove of war, I will also have mercy on you. All those who willingly discard their weapons shall be granted safety within my borders." The dark eyes turned hard again. "However, any who attempts to retain his weapons, or assault my people, will pay the price!"

"Understood." Kranas bowed his head, then rose to his feet and cupped his hands. "Stand down! Stand down! All of you, yield now!" He turned to a knot of soldiers a few feet away. "Drop your weapons! If you want to see your homes again, do as I say!"

The men hastily dropped their blades. Gwendal turned, and all around he saw Cimarron soldiers setting down swords, bows, knives and spears. He stifled a feeling of satisfaction as he spotted men with Kranas' crest organizing the quiet surrender. Here and there, a man would turn and signal the General, indicating that the soldiers were disarmed.

Kranas turned. "My men are taking control of the others." He pointed to the sword in Gwendals hand. "If you've accepted our surrender, then please, have your men gather the weapons. I will direct my own as you see fit."

"Very well. Conrad!" Gwendal waited until his brother materialized out of the walls of fire. "You and the others gather the Cimarron weapons. Keep them apart in groups of twenty or so, and make sure no one tries anything."

"It will be my honor." Conrad strode away.

Kranas turned back to the Maou. "You have my surrender. Now release my men from your fire. And my king as well."

"You're not here to dictate terms." Gwendal frowned. He might have said more, but the Maou spoke first.

"Very well. You have acted with honor, and so I will give you the lives of your soldiers." All around, the fires began to die down. Finally only the prison around Lanzil remained.

Kranas turned back. "I have given my surrender, and I must ask that you release my king."

The dark eyes were cold. "Lanzil has much to answer for."

"Your Majesty." Gwendal stepped forward and bowed his head. "I agree that Lanzil has committed many crimes against our people. However, I believe that to imprison or endanger him may cause more trouble than it is worth. Surely you see that if he is harmed, his people will only have a greater grievance with the Mazoku."

For a moment, he thought Yuri was definitely going to strike him for his impudence. Then the Maou nodded. "Very well." The fire around Lanzil disappeared, and the Cimarron king dropped six feet to the ground with a yelp. "You have pledged your honor for that of the Cimarron captives. Therefore, you are commanded to take charge of Lanzil and this man. Escort them out of this kingdom."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Yuri wasn't quite done yet. He strode to where the Cimarron king was picking himself up off the dirt. "Lanzil!" The man flinched, but Yuri only stopped a few feet away and glared at him. "Be still. Your knight has requested your life, and so I will spare you. However, you are to leave my country and return to your own. My general will escort you, and be warned….next time, I will not stay my hand." He turned to face the combined armies. "On that note, I declare this matter ended."


	14. Chapter 14: Aftermath

**Chapter Fourteen: Aftermath**

The actual matter of the surrender took several hours to arrange. Groups of soldiers had to be disarmed and checked for hidden weapons. And then there was the matter of Lanzil. The Cimarron king was nearly catatonic from the shock of facing the Maou. Gwendal considered binding him, then decided against it. Instead, he placed the lord in the care of Kranas' men. It seemed only fair. He left Conrad watching over the group, with orders to forcibly restrain or kill anyone, even Lanzil, who acted aggressively. Kranas seemed to understand. He requested a medical healer from one of his own regiments, who declared that the king had evidently had a severe trauma, and dosed him with a sedative. Gwendal watched the whole thing, and felt a small smile touch the corner of his mouth. Kranas understood expediency as well as he and Conrad did.

Yuri was escorted from the main field by Conrad shortly after Lanzil's release. Gwendal had no idea what his brother had said to calm the angry Maou, but it didn't matter. Conrad returned a few minutes later, and remarked that Yuri was much calmer now, and that he had called a meeting of the Shin Makoku Alliance to discuss what had happened. Gwendal nodded, and muttered a silent prayer of thanks that the whole thing had occurred on Mazoku land. In human territory, Yuri's display of power probably would have knocked the boy unconscious for hours. Then he turned back to supervising the surrender.

In the end, the Cimarron weapons were gathered, and everything was in order. Allied troops arrived to lend a hand. Histo-Cryff rode up beside him. "Well, it appears that you and His Highness have successful captured the enemy."

"Indeed. The question is what to do with them." Gwendal sighed. "As much as I'd like to, it's impossible to send them off today. Traveling at night, it would be too easy for some of them to break away. And I don't trust Lanzil not to try something. But still, trying to find provisions to keep an eye on them…"

"I quite understand. However, if I may, I think perhaps I have a solution."

Gwendal looked at the Cavalcade lord. He respected Histo-Cryff's good sense, better than he did some of the lords in his own Council. "I'm listening."

"Why not send them back to their camp for now? I can have a group of men check the encampment for weapons before we release them." Histo-Cryff smiled. "We've been talking with His Highness, and I believe you'll find no shortage of volunteers to guard them, both here and on the road back. In fact, I believe all of our Allied forces would like to be able to assist."

Gwendal nodded. "That would be a great help. We'll need watch posts all around the camp then. Can you handle it?"

"Of course. However, might I make one more suggestion? Generally, it's considered wise to keep someone from the enemy camp, to ensure good behavior. If you wish, we can take Lanzil into custody."

"No, not Lanzil." Gwendal grimaced. "I gave my word that he was free. However, I think I know just who to invite."

"Very well, I'll leave you to it then." Histo-Cryff turned his horse, then rode off to start arrangements.

Gwendal took a breath, then began walking through the groups of Cimmaron soldiers. He found Kranas with the main group of Generals, guarding Lanzil's sleeping form. The Cimarron soldier glanced up at his approach, then rose to his feet.

"General Kranas."

"Lord von Voltiare." The General nodded his head stiffly. "You need me?"

"I have news for you. As of now, His Majesty and the allied forces at our command have elected to allow you and your men to return to camp. You will be under watch, and are ordered to begin preparations for leaving at dawn tomorrow. However, for this night, we will leave you to rest in your own shelters, with one exception."

Kranas stiffened. "I am not giving my king to your custody."

Gwendal snorted. "I had no intention of asking you to. Lanzil should remain with his people. Besides, too many people will be tempted to mount a rescue attempt if I carry him away. However, it occurs to me that you surrendered your sword to me, specifically. Therefore, until such time as you cross the borders of my land, you are my responsibility." Gwendal met the Cimarron General's eye. "I'd like to ask you to accompany me."

Kranas nodded, a resigned look on his face. "I see. So I'm to be your hostage instead of my king."

"It's a sensible precaution. You'd do the same." Gwendal saw the flicker of amused agreement in the others eyes. "I will offer this concession. Your brother may come with you, and serve as a relay between yourself and your men." Gwendal smiled grimly. "However, we'll be searching him for weapons, and he'll be accompanied by my brothers."

Kranas snorted, amusement playing across his features. "Well, you certainly are a cautious one. However, I will accept your terms." He sighed. "I believe my brother is with regiment on the other side."

"Very well. Let's go." Gwendal turned, gesturing the Cimarron General to proceed him. Instead, Kranas stepped up beside him, then pointed.

"He should be over there." He caught Gwendal's look, and smiled grimly. "If it's all the same, I'd rather not have you behind me."

Gwendal understood the sentiment, he didn't want the other man behind him either. "As you say." Together the two of them moved off to the other side of the encampment.

They found Krana's brother overseeing one of the groups that had already surrendered, keeping an eye on the men. Beside him were two mounted Cavalade soldiers, well armed. The young man looked up as they approached, and relief washed across his features. "Kranas! You're unharmed."

"I am. And I'm pleased to see you safe as well." Gwendal stopped, letting the two brothers greet each other. As Kranas stepped forward to grip his brother's arms, Gwendal noted the captain's jacket the young man wore. He found himself startled by how much the scene reminded him of his own interaction with Conrart. Then he shook the thought away.

Kranas was looking over the men. "Did you have any problems?"

"No. We've had no trouble. But what about you? I heard…" Jonathan's gaze flickered over to Gwendal. "I heard you were taken prisoner, and taken to the Maou himself…."

"I was. In fact, that's why I'm here now. They've informed me that we'll be released to return to camp soon, under guard, however…I've been 'invited' to stay at the Mazoku camp for the duration of our time in the country's borders."

Jonathan stiffened visibly, then turned to face Gwendal. "So, you intend to hold my brother hostage."

"In a manner of speaking. However, I also intend for you to accompany us." Gwendal met the young man's eyes. "You'll be guarded, but you will be allowed to go between your brother and your encampment."

"I see." The young captain looked a little rebellious, but then he turned and tapped a soldier with a low-rank officer's uniform. "Take charge here. Tell the men we'll be returning to camp shortly, but they are not to attempt an escape or an attack." The man jumped to his feet with a nod and a salute. Jonathan turned back to Kranas. "All right, I'm ready."

Gwendal nodded, and led the two men toward the edge of the camp. Conrad met him there, and raised an eyebrow. "I heard from Histo-Cryff that you intended to bring someone with you."

"Indeed. General Kranas will remain with me. I'll leave his brother to you. He's to be permitted to travel between our camp and theirs, but I want you to keep an eye on him."

"I will." Conrad stepped forward. "You don't intend to bind either of them?"

Gwendal considered, then shook his head. "No. I assume we can handle two unarmed men for a few days." He turned to look at Kranas. "Of course, I'm also relying on your honor."

"You've no need to be concerned." Kranas growled the words out. "However, since I'm obligated to go with you, I'd like to get on with this."

"Very well." Gwendal and Conrad led the two men back to camp. Soldiers here and there straightened as they passed. Gwendal saw several of his own men move to assist him, and he waved them back down. Even so, word spread like wildfire, and by the time they'd reached the command tents, there were small groups of soldiers in Palace or Voltaire uniforms loitering about.

Kranas noticed as well. "Your men seem very protective of you. You really are a well-liked commander." He smiled grimly. "Even if I weren't honor bound, I don't think I'd like to try my hand with those odds." Gwendal snorted. He was a little uncomfortable, but he knew better than to try and get the men to leave before they were ready.

When they reached the command tents, Gunter and Hube were already waiting to meet them. Hube stiffened at the sight of the man walking beside Conrad, but he didn't say anything. Gunter wasn't as quiet. "Gwendal, I heard you were taking hostages…but what on earth do you intend to do with them?"

"Hey, Gunter, be a little more polite." Yuri emerged from the main tent behind him. "I mean come on, they're going to be staying with us, you should at least show good manners. Even if they are technically hostages, it's not right to be rude to them." The young Maou grinned at the two Cimarron fighters. "I'm sorry we had to ask you to leave your men behind. Anyway, we managed to find a spare tent that shouldn't be too uncomfortable for you."

Jonathan snorted. "You expect us to believe that you intend to welcome an enemy in your camp? Even if we're hostages…"

"Hey. It's not like I wanted to be your enemy." Yuri sighed. "Really, I don't want any trouble. I don't see why people can't just all get along." He was quiet for a moment, then shook his head. "Anyway, we've set up a pretty reasonable space for you. There're guards around the outside, but you should be fairly comfortable, and we'll leave you your privacy. Once everything gets settled, someone can probably bring you dinner. Or…hey Gwendal, think they could join us? I mean, I know it's unusual, but still…"

Gwendal sighed. "With our allies overseeing the camps, the only people eating in the main command tent tonight will be us. I have no objections, however, I'm not sure about the others."

"With all due respect, I think we'll eat by ourselves tonight." Kranas faced Yuri, but there was no trace of mockery or anger on his face. "I suspect we'll be straining your hospitality as it is." He faced Gwendal. "If you don't mind, I'd like to see my tent now. I have things I need to take care of."

"Fine." Gwendal turned to Yuri. "Your Majesty, if I may…"

"Yeah. Hube knows which tent it is. He can take you there. Hube?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Gegen-huber bowed, then gestured. "This way." He led them to one of the smaller command tents. Gwendal wondered who had been using it, the realized it was probably a spare captains tent from the general troop supplies. There were already several men standing guard around the tent, and all of them snapped to attention when they approached.

Jonathan went straight in without a word, but Kranas stopped at the door. He looked around, then looked back into Gwendal's eyes. "He's a very interesting man, your Maou."

"Indeed." Gwendal waited until the Cimarron General entered the tent, then turned to Conrad and Hube. "Decide who's taking first watch, and set yourself in shifts. I want one of you, or Yozak, ready to escort them at all times."

"Yes, of course."

Hube nodded. "Yes, Your Excellency. I've already arranged to stand the first guard."

"Very well." Gwendal eyed the tent for a moment longer, then sighed and left his cousin to it. There was a lot to be done.

The next week was a difficult one. As soon as he woke every morning, Gwendal checked on his hostages. Kranas was usually up about the same time he was, and accompanied him for most of the day. The Cimarron general ate with Gwendal once or twice, but he never joined the meals with the rest of the command staff. Gwendal was mostly relieved, thinking how Gunter and Wolfram would react to the presence of a Cimarron warrior, but he knew Yuri regretted the missed opportunity. To make up for it, the young Maou made a point of appearing to speak to Kranas and his brother both once a day. The first few days were marked by strained courtesy on both sides, but gradually, Kranas seemed to soften slightly. He was never more than polite, but the tense hostility slowly faded.

Aside from meals, the day was generally spent on the move. The Cimarron army was ready to leave as soon as breakfast was packed away, which meant the Shin Makoku army had to be ready as well. As Gwendal had ordered, they moved out the day after Kranas' surrender. Wounded on both sides were loaded into wagons. Lanzil was packed into his own medical wagon, complete with his own personal healer. Gwendal suspected the man's primary job was keeping the Cimarron king sedated. He'd also decided he didn't care as long as Lanzil caused no trouble.

Once they got moving, Allied troops formed flanking teams around the Cimarron army. Gwendal, along with about half the Mazoku troops, led the way, Kranas visible at his side. He elected not to chain or bind the other man, but he kept his sword by his side, and was well aware of it when his fellow commanders posted guards around the pair of them. He saw Krana's brother every now and then, when the younger man appeared with messages from the Cimarron soldiers, or for longer periods when he rode alongside his brother. Conrad, Hube and Yozak were always in close attendance.

The long riding was a welcome change from the battlefield, and despite the task they had of moving the Cimarron army, Gwendal found himself relaxing. After the first day, he and Kranas even began to speak to each other. They spoke of trivialities, such as the road, or the weather. Every now and again, they would discuss conditions for the men, the lay of the land. Kranas made some light remarks about food and living conditions, and Gwendal would answer him. The fifth evening of travel was marked by a rainstorm. Kranas' brother was outside, seeing to their men, and accompanied by Yozak. Gwendal provided a warm brazier, supposedly for both men, and Kranas thanked him for it later. Gwendal wouldn't have called the man his friend, exactly, but there was a feeling of understanding that slowly rose between them over that week of travel, a sense of minds that thought alike, and understood each other. Despite the fact they were enemies, Gwendal rather liked the man's company.

Mid afternoon the seventh day, they reached the shores where the Cimarron boats had landed nearly four months ago. As the boats came into sight, Kranas drew up for a moment. Gwendal stopped beside him. "Is there a problem?"

"No. I was just surprised. We would have burned an enemy's boats."

Gwendal snorted. "If we burned your boats, we'd have more trouble getting rid of you. Besides, His Majesty doesn't approve of such drastic actions."

Kranas uttered a short bark of a laugh. "There is something to that." He paused. "I suppose you'll want me to stay ashore while we get our men aboard."

"It's the only sensible way to do things. We'll send you aboard when the first half of the ships are out to sea, and the second half are mostly loaded. You can escort Lanzil aboard."

"I see. Well, I've no objection to that. What of my men's weapons?"

"They'll be loaded aboard and tied down by our troops. I'll return your sword before you board the ship." Gwendal turned his horse slightly and gestured. "The others will see to the start of preparations. There's something I'd like to show you." As the two of them rode away, Gwendal saw a small contingent of guards follow. He relaxed, knowing his companion had probably seen them too, and wasn't going to do anything. He led Kranas across the cliffs, around the bay where the Cimarron ships had landed. A good two hours riding brought them to a similar inlet. Gwendal reigned in his horse on the overlooking bluff. "There."

Kranas reigned in beside him, looking down into the cove. There were hundreds of ships. Some were anchored further out, and Gwendal knew for a fact that there were other harbors in use, especially on Valtorana's land, but the ones in the cove were more than enough to make his point. He let Kranas stare for a moment, then spoke softly. "Our allies have decided to send an escort with you."

"I see. You intended to warn me that we'll be under guard on the sea as well." Kranas looked at the bay a moment longer, then turned his horse. "It's useful information, and the warning is accepted. However, I should be getting back to our ships. My brother will be looking for me." Gwendal nodded, and turned his own horse to ride back.

The loading of the ships took three days. First there were supplies to load. Most of it was what the Cimarron troops had brought with them, but there wasn't enough food to make the voyage easily. It took the better part of an hour, but Yuri finally persuaded his allies and lords that they would have less trouble if the food supplies were properly filled. There were also the weapons. Gwendal had them tightly sealed in crates, loaded and tied down within the ships, and then had the food and other supplies loaded in on top of them. For each ship, he left a small supply of armaments, in case of attack by pirates, or for use in daily tasks. Each soldier had a small dagger, and there was a light compliment of harpoons, but not enough for a fight against the allied troops.

The soldiers from Cimarron bunked in the ships after the first night. The wooden structures were sounder than their tents, and slightly more comfortable. As far as Gwendal was concerned, that was a good thing. One ship full of eighty men was easier to watch than eighty tents sprawled over a quarter mile of sand. Kranas stayed ashore with the men who chose not to go aboard immediately. During the days, half the men loaded supplies and animals, while the other half checked the ships for readiness. Gwendal, standing guard during his free moments, noticed that there was a sense of relief in the air.

Finally, the fourth day dawned with everything ready to go. The last troops were boarding. Gwendal had received word from Histo-Cryff that morning that the allied ships returning home had all left their harbors and were waiting out to sea. He, Kranas and Yuri watched as Jonathan led a contingent up the gangplank, carrying Lanzil, who was still unconscious. As they disappeared into the main cabin, the Cimarron General turned to Gwendal. "It's time for us to leave, I think. Will you release me?"

"I will." Gwendal unstrapped the sword he'd kept with him, and held it out. "Go." He let a small, sardonic grin crease the side of his mouth. "I'd prefer not to see you again. Next time, I may really have to kill you."

Kranas took the sword with a tight grin of his own. "I understand. I too, hope not to meet you upon the field of battle." He turned, looking at Yuri and Gwendal each in turn. "However, I will admit to being surprised by your honor. If we ever cross blades again, I will remember." He tilted a head towards the small medallion Gwendal had pinned to his collar. "I'll even let you keep that, for now."

Yuri grinned. "I know we're enemies, but still…I kinda regret having to send you off like this." He looked away. "I still don't like Lanzil all that much but…I have to say, I respect you. In different circumstances…well, I kind of feel like we could have been friends." He shot a sheepish grin at the Cimarron lord. "Sorry. I guess it's wishful thinking on my part. But still, I hope I don't have to fight you again."

Kranas stared at him for a moment, then looked away. "You really are a dangerous man." Without another word, he turned and strode up the gangplank. A few minutes later, the plank was draw on board. From his position on the beach, Gwendal could hear the orders being given to make ready. He led Yuri back off the beach, away from the rising tide. Yuri watched for a moment, then spoke. "Hey Gwendal. It looks like they're really ready to go. I think they want to get home."

"Indeed. It does appear that way."

"Do you think it would be okay if I gave them a little help?" Yuri looked over the sea. "I know the tide is coming in, but at this rate, it'll still be a few hours before they can get underway. If it's not going to stress things too much, I'd like to help them get out to sea a little faster."

"What were you planning?"

"Well, I thought a couple good waves, to get the boats free. I mean, they're almost floating now, so it wouldn't take much. And then all they'd need is a temporary current, right?"

Gwendal thought for a moment, extending his own Earth magic to sense the land. He couldn't be sure, but he thought there might be an offshore current that would do most of the work. "I believe it could be feasible. But do you really have enough energy to spend on something like that?"

"I think so. I mean, it isn't definite, but I think I could manage. I've done things like that before." Yuri looked up. "I promise, I'll stop if I feel at all stressed."

Gwendal considered it. Yuri had proven capable of similar feats before. But there was also another issue. Such a display of power would probably be very effective in silencing Cimarron soldiers who thought they should stay behind. Men who had forgotten the shock of the Maou's fire would be reminded by the waves. "Very well."

Yuri turned to face the sea, and a blue aura formed around him. Moments later, Gwendal saw the waves surge forward, swirling around the boats and lifting them from the sands. Down on the decks, Gwendal saw men dash for the oars and sail lines. Then the waves rushed back out to sea, carrying the ships along in a smooth glide out of the bay. He could almost see it when the natural current took over, pulling the Cimarron warships along. Far in the distance, the escort ships turned to match the course.

Yuri smiled and let his power fade, just as Conrad came up to them. Gwendal noted the amusement on his brothers face, but Conrad only said mildly, "That was quite a display. I think even our allies are a bit awestruck."

"Yeah, well, I thought I'd help everyone get home a little faster. That's all." Yuri smiled at his godfather, then turned to the path that would lead back to the army encampment. "Speaking of which, there're a lot of people waiting for us, aren't there?"

"Of course." Conrad and Gwendal fell into step with the Maou. "I imagine everyone is quite anxious to know that the war is over."

"I hear you there. So…let's all go home too." Yuri turned his head. "Is there anything else we need to do, Gwendal?"

"Not within my knowledge." There were, of course, a thousand and one details, regarding army disbanding, supplies, and so forth, but those were all administrative matters. When it came down to it, Gwendal was as ready as Yuri to leave the battle field behind. "I believe what issues remain can be dealt with at Covenant Castle as easily as here." He thought of all the people who were waiting for them. "I think returning to the Capital is our best move."

"That's great. I can't wait to see Greta again." They'd reached the waiting army, and Wolfram was standing there, waiting with Yuri's horse. Yuri threw himself into the saddle, then turned to face his army. "Well guys…lets go. It's time to head for home."

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. Homework and work… and it took more time than I thought. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up faster._


	15. Chapter 15: Homecoming

**Chapter Fifteen: Homecoming**

The trip home took longer than Gwendal expected. Most of the Allied troops had sailed for home with the ships, leaving only the Ambassadors with their escorts. The much smaller troops moved faster than the combined three armies. Gwendal expected the trip to Covenant Castle to take no more than a week, but Yuri surprised him. The young Maou suggested releasing the soldiers of the regular army for leave while they traveled. As he pointed out, it was rather foolish for the men to spend six or so days traveling to the Castle, only to spend another few days traveling back home.

Gwendal agreed in theory. The second night away from the bay, he summoned a meeting of the Ten Aristocrats, and presented the suggestion to them.

Lord Rochefort blinked. "Is that really wise? I mean, to disband the army so quickly…."

Gwendal shrugged. "There are risks. However, there's also a certain amount of sense to it. As you know, it's a fairly expensive proposition to maintain a standing army. Besides, if the army returns to Covenant Castle, we then have to decide where to house all of the soldiers. I suspect Covenant Castle will be crowded enough."

"And what about all our foreign allies? Quite aside from guarding them, what about protecting ourselves? Are you sure that none of them have malicious plans?" Stoffel spoke up from his corner of the tent.

"I'm fairly certain. However…" Gwendal looked at his uncle with amusement. "I believe that all of you will be retaining your personal guards, and the castle guard will also be returning with us. Most of the allied troops are gone. Do you honestly feel that your men are incapable of handling such minor numbers as are currently here?"

"Well, no….of course not." Stoffel subsided.

Valtorana sighed. "I think it is a good idea. It would be much easier for me to release my troops now, while we're on Beilefeldt land. In fact…" he rose. "If the Council agrees to this, I would like to start the process now. After all, I need to see that my men are paid, and given leave notices."

"Indeed." Gwendal cringed mentally at the thought of how much paperwork was waiting. Valtorana only had to disband the Beilefeldt troops. He had the general army. But he kept his expression calm and looked around the table. "Are there any objections?" One by one, other lords shook their heads. "Very well. Let's get started." The meeting ended, and Gwendal took the news back to Yuri.

Yuri was delighted. "That's great. I bet the men will all be really happy that they can get home to their families." he smiled wistfully. "I have to admit, I'm looking forward to seeing everyone back at the castle. I even kind of miss Lady Anissina's explosions."

Gwendal nodded. "In that case, we should get started. There's a lot of paperwork to be done." As he spoke, Gwendal was already looking through his satchels for the troop information.

Yuri made a face at the mention of paperwork, but he settled down willingly enough. They'd been working for a few hours when the Maou spoke up again. "Hey Gwendal. I'm sure you already thought of this, but…well, I feel like we should do something to recognize all the men who fought with us."

Gwendal looked up. 'There will probably be a victory celebration when we return to the capital."

"Yeah. I know. But I meant for all the guys we'll be releasing early. I mean, they won't be coming to the Castle. And even the guys that are coming back with us probably won't be included in the same celebration I'm supposed to attend, right? So I was wondering if there was something I could do now, for the men here."

Gwendal set aside his pen and thought for a minute. "It's customary, in cases where there're spare funds, to leave the men with a bonus. At the moment, I had planned on doing that. However, if you want to do something more, you should probably talk to Gunter."

"Right." Yuri rose from his end of the table. "I'll do that right now." The young king disappeared through the tent flap, and Gwendal heard him asking for the Royal Aide. He sighed and went back to looking over forms.

The next evening the early disbanding was announced. Men were instructed to speak to their commanders if they wished to stay on, or if they wished to apply for immediate leave. In addition, an impromptu celebration was thrown. Gwendal and the others pooled resources to buy food and drinks for all the men, and huge bonfires were built. Yuri spent the entire evening going to the fires, congratulating the men and thanking them for all their hard work. Gwendal also circulated the fires, though more quietly, getting a sense of how the men felt about the early release, and the battles as a whole. When he retired, it was with a sense of satisfaction. The men were mostly relieved, and happy to be going home.

The days after that were spent in travel, and in arranging discharge papers. Yuri helped some. To Gwendal's surprise, the other lords joined him in the command tent the night after the celebration. Valtorana saw his expression and smiled. "We decided to aid in the discharge process. After all, some of the men in the general army are from our lands as well. We should know how much we're expected to support." He picked up a list of men. "With your permission?" Gwendal nodded, trying not to let his relief show. With ten hands instead of one, the paperwork went much faster, and the only delay in troop movement was from stopping to hand out supplies to the discharged soldiers of each area.

Thirteen days after leaving the bay the remaining troops, mostly personal soldiers and castle guards, came into view of Covenant Castle. At the sight of the castle, rising over the capital city, Gwendal felt something inside him really relax, for the first time since he'd left. He turned to look at Yuri, smiling beside him on Ao, and the contented, though tired, faces of the lords around him.

Yuri caught his glance, and the smile widened. "It's good to be home again, isn't it, Gwendal?"

"It is." Gwendal nudged his horse up beside the king's.

Conrad joined them. "It's better to be coming home peacefully. And I for one am quite glad not to be carried home this time."

Gwendal nodded, a slight smile twitching his mouth. "There is that." He tapped his horse into a slightly quicker pace. "Let's go."

A mile outside of the city, they began seeing people lined up on the roads. Of course, word had long since spread that the war was over, and that the men were returning home, but Gwendal was surprised by the people who came to meet them. By the time they were within a quarter mile of the city gates, the crowd was packed fairly solid, and ten people deep in some places. Flowers carpeted the road in a brilliant patchwork of greens and all the colors of nature's blooms. As the men passed, people cheered and waved banners, or threw more flowers. Gwendal noted with another start that, while most of the flags waved were that of the Mazoku, there were also allied banners as well.

Within the city was even more surprising. People jammed the sides of the road, and hung out of windows and doorways. Many people still had small flags, but almost every window in sight had a banner of some sort dangling from it. The Mazoku Capricorn, the Francia banners, Cavalcades bright standards, and all the others were represented here and there. As for the street, what there was between people, it was entirely covered in flowers. There was no way to see even an inch of cobblestone. People who weren't waving banners held garlands, and the scent of flowers filled the air.

Most surprising though, were the city children. Every few feet one of them would dart out to the parade of soldiers and shyly hand a small bouquet to one of the men. Yuri had so many he could barely hold them, but there was no one who walked or rode without at least one. Histo-Cryff had accepted several, Conrad was attaching them rather solemnly to his horse bridle as he rode, to keep his hands free, and Yozak stuck them through the lace holes in his shirt with a grin. Even Hube was carrying several small bundles, his normally impassive face alight with emotions. Within the first five blocks of the road to the castle, Gwendal found himself looking into the small solemn face of a young girl, perhaps ten or so, who quietly offered him a large untidy bundle of small flowers. He accepted them with a quiet thank you, and she smiled and ran back into the crowd. She wasn't the last to give him flowers, either, and he found he was collecting quite a handful. He held some, and tucked others gently into his belt, to give himself at least one hand free. Not that it made any difference to the people. The children smiled just as brightly when he tucked a thornless rose through his belt as they did when he held it in his hand. By the time they reached the castle, his ears were ringing with the cheering, and he felt rather like a moving flower shop.

It struck him, as he passed through the gates, how different it was from the last war he'd come home from. When the Cimarron war had finally ended, the sheer numbers of dead and wounded had destroyed any sense of victory. Grief had touched the whole country. When he ridden into the city then, there had been people, but not like this. The flowers that had adorned the road had been for mourning, not celebration. And the cheers had been muted, locked in people's throats by grief and exhaustion.

Gwendal accepted another bouquet, and shook the thoughts off. This wasn't the same. He looked around, noting the allies that rode with him, more than he'd ever seen recorded since Shinous time. His king rode in front, smiling and laughing, a part of things instead of a figure in the castle. Around him, the Ten Aristocrats rode as well, also smiling, united behind the boy who led them as Gwendal had never seen them unite behind Celi. Gwendal felt himself relax, felt the last knots of tension leave him. It wasn't the same at all. This was a true victory, on every count, and something they'd needed. This had given his people hope, and joy. As he accepted another small bundle of flowers, bright red this time, he even allowed himself to smile. He couldn't quite bring himself to wave and shout greetings like the king did, but as he extended his senses gently over the crowd, he knew it wasn't necessary. The people of Shin Makoku knew those at the castle well. Yuri's greetings were enough, and Gwendal's presence, there at his King's side, was enough as well.

When they crossed the threshold to the Castle, a huge roar met them. Every servant and guard left behind at the Castle was lined up around the courtyard, with Celi, Anissina, and Greta on the Castle front steps. As Yuri rode through the door, Gwendal heard Giesela shout. "Attention!" All around them, soldiers and servants alike snapped into formal stance, the formality countered by the broad smiles and the cheers still echoing off the walls.

Yuri grinned and saluted the men back. Then he set his flowers carefully over the saddle bow, handing some to Wolfram and Conrad, and stepped down from the saddle. His feet barely hit the ground before Greta leapt off the steps and came flying to his side. "YURI!!!"

"Greta!" Yuri grinned and caught his daughter in a huge hug. The courtyard erupted with cheers, from soldiers, servants and everyone else. Yuri smiled, and waited until they quieted, then spoke. "Thank you everyone. It's good to be home." It was a simple speech, but…there was nothing more that really needed to be said.

After the initial greetings, the process of dismounting and unloading began. It was noisy, confusing affair. Diplomats had to be settled. Wounded had to be taken to the infirmary. Supplies had to be moved, and soldiers shifted to barracks or temporary quarters. Animals had to be taken off to the stables, rubbed down and put up. Personal effects had to be moved to rooms. There were a thousand and one things that had to be taken care of, and the whole thing resulted in a carefully orchestrated chaos. Of course, there had been preparations made ahead of time, to deal with the guests, but there was still a great deal to do.

Gwendal was in the middle of everything, along with Yuri. Troops were his responsibility, those of the general command, and he always took care of his own mounts and equipment. He was in the process of overseeing the barracks when Anissina popped up beside him. "Gwendal."

"Anissina."

She didn't give him time to get any more words out. She simply grabbed his arm. "I've been waiting for you to get back. I have an experiment that I really need to try, and I require someone with your powers. Come on." She turned.

Gwendal stared at her, too surprised to stop her as she began to drag him through the mayhem of the courtyard. "Anissina…" He managed to plant his feet for a moment. "I have things to take care of here. Experiments can wait."

She turned and gave him an exasperated glare. "It will only take a moment. And it doesn't even require that much power. You can come back and take care of this as soon as we're done." He started to protest again, but her glare shut him up. "Honestly, it's not that bad. And there are other people taking care of things you know. You can spare five minutes to help me with something." He was still trying to think of a suitable response as she dragged him into the castle.

He half expected to be dragged all the way to the basement, where she'd set up her lab, but Anissina only marched him into one of the nearby offices. She hauled him inside, then shut the door. "There, now we can work in peace."

Gwendal turned. "Anissina, what…" He didn't manage any further than that, because she walked up, put a hand to the side of his face, and kissed him, hard, directly on the mouth.

He felt himself stiffen with surprise for a moment, then he leaned into the kiss, returning her passion with his own. It occurred to him, in the part of his mind that was still functioning, that Anissina was very good at kissing. But even more, he was aware of how right it felt, like coming home after a long time away.

When they finally broke apart, both of them were a little starry-eyed and breathless. Gwendal looked down into Anissina's red-brown eyes, seeing in them the warm glow of satisfaction he felt himself. Then she smiled, a slow lazy smile with more than a hint of mischief in it. "There. That wasn't bad at all, was it."

Gwendal blinked, then raised an eyebrow. "That was your 'experiment'?"

"Of course. Since we're engaged, I thought I might like to try greeting you properly." Anissina's smile widened. "I thought it might cause a little too much hassle if I did that in the courtyard, especially since we haven't announced anything yet. So I decided to do this instead."

"I see." Gwendal let himself smile, then put a hand gently on her shoulders. "I think your experiment was a success."

Anissina's smile widened. "I'm glad to hear that." She moved to the window and nudged back the heavy drapes. It happened to look out over the courtyard. "I suppose we should both get back to our work. I'm helping Lady Celi and Giesela settle people. And you have your men to take care of."

"That's true." Gwendal moved to stand beside her, then touched her face gently, to turn her towards him. "However, I'm glad you took the time for this." He leaned down, and kissed her gently, then looked into her eyes. "We should talk some more after everything settles down. Tonight."

"I was about to suggest the same thing myself." Anissina smiled, and let her hold him for a few minutes, then gently broke away. "We should head back now." Together, they moved for the door. Just before they crossed the threshold, Anissina pulled out a small cylinder, turned and threw it casually onto the floor. Gwendal winced at the loud bang, and the colored smoke that filled the room. Anissina turned and gave him another mischievous smile. "I've been experimenting with those, as entertainment for celebrations, but they do have other uses too. Now there won't be any questions."

Gwendal nodded appreciatively. The two of them shared one more glance, and then went back to their duties. Gwendal went back to the courtyard. Conrad was waiting for him, a smile on his face. He looked Gwendal over as his older brother came down the steps. "I heard the bang, but you appear to be all right."

Gwendal snorted. "I'm less concerned with that than I am the effect on the castle. However, the walls are intact. I hope no one was too upset."

"Well it did cause quite a bit of chaos." The two of them looked out at the crowd of people still there. "However, Yosak and Yuri and I saw her take you off, so we were somewhat prepared. Yuri's handling it now." He pointed to the slender, black-clad figure, moving easily through the throngs of noble dignitaries. There were also a few of the Ten Aristocrats doing the same thing, and Gwendal spotted Lord von Kharmonikov talking in an utterly relaxed manner to several men, gesturing lazily at the window. Even as he watched, the men relaxed, and a few were even sporting small smiles. Beside him, Conrad chuckled. "He's probably telling him tales of growing up with her. I wonder how many times she blew up the family castle."

"Several." Gwendal remembered a good number of them himself. He snorted again. "Well, be that as it may, we still have a lot to take care of, so if we could please get back to work…"

"I understand." Conrad nodded. "The troops are mostly back in the barracks. It's only a question of settling the personal guards and getting all the personal effects inside, and such."

"Then let's get moving." Gwendal stepped back into the swirl of people, ignoring the speculative looks of some of the Alliance nobles, and got back to work. Soon, everything was moving again as it should be. But despite his focus on the work at hand, a part of Gwendal's mind lingered on Anissina's greeting. He could still almost feel that kiss. Once, he would have been more than a little uncomfortable. But she'd been right. She was his fiancée, even if they hadn't announced it officially. And, though he wouldn't have admitted it, he'd missed her, out there on the field. He turned his head, looking over the crowd, and spotted a familiar red-clad form with brilliant scarlet hair, walking among the ambassadors. He smiled slightly. He had no idea what was going to happen next between them, but still…he hoped they really would get a chance to talk in the evening. In fact, he planned to make sure of it.

_Authors Note: Sorry about the delay in updating. Holidays and computer troubles…hope you enjoy the chapter. Please read and review, let me know what you think._


	16. Chapter 16: Plans

**Chapter Sixteen: Plans**

It was evening, falling towards dusk by the time everything was settled. Gwendal managed to get the last of his personal belongings back to his room just in time for dinner. He glanced once at the time, then sighed and slipped into a clean jacket, one of his better ones. He was tired, and he'd rather have skipped the dinner, but he was Chief of State, as well as one of the Ten Aristocrats. With all the Ambassadors here at the Castle, it was important to make a good showing, at least for the first evening. Tonight would be a welcoming dinner, and it was important that he be there. He sighed again, then reminded himself that everyone else probably felt the same way. Hopefully, it wouldn't be a long meal.

By the time Gwendal arrived at the dining hall, the long table was set up. True to protocol, higher ranking Ambassadors and Mazoku aristocrats would be seated together. Gwendal noted with amusement that someone, probably Celi, had gone to the trouble of making sure that the two groups were evenly mixed. Of course, since some of the visiting ambassadors, such as Histo-Cryff were members of royal families, it made sense. He himself was seated about three seats down from the Maou, whose chair was at the head of the table. Only about half the people were there, and Yuri hadn't made it in yet, so most of them were wandering around, chatting to each other. Gwendal surveyed the hall, then went to speak to Gunter, who was waiting for Yuri to show up.

Gunter was leaning against the table, looking worried. Gwendal strolled up to stand beside him. "Something bothering you?"

"No. I just hope His Majesty isn't late." Gunter was at least behaving normally, which was a good sign in Gwendal's book.

They stood for a while, and then Gwendal spoke again. "I suppose plans are already underway for a victory celebration?"

"Oh yes, of course. It's supposed to be in three days, I believe. Lady Celi and Anissina have been making the plans since news arrived at the castle." Gunter frowned. "I heard that Anissina had some new inventions she wanted to use for entertainment. I hope it's not serious."

Gwendal grimaced. "I saw that. It explodes, and releases colored smoke, but it didn't appear to be harmful. At least, it didn't destroy the office."

"Oh. Is that what she dragged you off for?" Gunter looked concerned. Gwendal wasn't quite sure how to reply. Fortunately Yuri chose that moment to arrive, flanked by Conrad in his dress uniform, and Wolfram. Gunter immediately hurried off to attend to his duties as King's Aide. Gwendal heaved a sigh of relief, and went to attend to his own responsibilities as Chief of State and ruling aristocrat.

A few minutes were spent while Yuri greeted everyone he knew, and people finished conversations and looked about for their seats. Maids discreetly pointed guests in the correct direction as they offered napkins and pulled out chairs. Gwendal took his own place, and found himself seated with Histo-Cryff on his left, nearer to Yuri, and Conrad on his right. Wolfram, as the king's formal fiancée, was seated next to Yuri, and Gunter sat on the other side. Gwendal found himself sitting across from Lady Celi. He looked around, as the last guests arrived, and were seated. Yozak was nowhere to be found, but that didn't surprise him. The spy hated formal company unless it was for a specific reason. He was also rather uncomfortable with nobles in general. He'd come from a poor family after all, and even though he could be a charming, well-mannered person, he preferred to be himself.

Hube was seated further down. He could have had a seat nearer the head of the table, as Gwendal's cousin and a General of the war, but he'd opted to sit further down, out of the way. Gwendal searched the faces along the long table, then sighed. Anissina wasn't there. He wasn't really surprised, she liked these dinners about as well as he did, but he had hoped she might come. She was, in a very real sense, a heroine of the war. She deserved a place at this table. But she was probably in her lab, eating something she'd thrown together in the kitchen. It wasn't as if her presence was required, after all. Her brother represented the family, and there were plenty of war heroes at the table already. He turned his attention back to his plate.

It took a few moments for everyone to be seated, and for dinner to be placed on the table, and then the assorted guests dug in. There were a variety of dishes, more than usual, set along the table. Gwendal recognized several border style items, and a few things he'd only seen in neighboring countries. There was even a large bowl of Doria's home made curry settled among the other dishes. He took some of that, with various other items, and passed it along. Servants walked along the table, offering wine or juice or water. Gwendal took a red wine, and offered some to Histo-Cryff, sitting next to him. "If you prefer wine, this is a very good year." He'd learned, during his trip to Cavalcade that Histo-Cryff was fond of good wines, and had in fact made his start as a merchant with them.

Histo-Cryff smiled. "Thank you." He poured some, then spoke softly. "I don't mean to intrude, but it appeared earlier as though you might be looking for someone. If you have someone you'd prefer to sit with, I don't particularly mind moving."

"Thank you, but it's unnecessary. I was simply looking to see who was attending." There was no point in being rude.

"I see." The other man looked at him for a moment, then turned his own gaze over the table. "I don't believe I see the Lady Anissina here. It's quite a shame, I was hoping to speak with her."

Gwendal swallowed his wine quickly before it could choke him. He managed to keep a dignified look on his face, though barely. "She doesn't generally attend regular meals. She prefers to work in her lab most of the time. However, her brother is here." He indicated the red-haired man sitting a little further down.

"Yes. I met him. He's quite an interesting fellow." Histo-Cryff chuckled into his wine. "But after meeting his sister, he seems a bit tame."

"I'd forgotten." Conrad spoke up. "You met Anissina for the first time in Hildegard, didn't you?"

"I did at that. I must say, she was a wonderful help in cleaning up the mess that rascal Villon left behind. And as I understand it, she played a key part in your strategy on the battlefield the other day."

"That's true. She provided us with the items we were using to ward against esoteric attacks." Gwendal smiled. "She's probably trying to find other ways to make them useful. Anissina excels at that."

"I see. Well then I suppose we'll leave her to it then." Histo-Cryff was silent for a moment. "I do hope she'll attend the celebrations in three days, however. It would be a shame for her not to appear."

"True. But I believe she intends to be there. Gunter told me that she and Mother…" He caught himself. "Lady Cecelie, were planning the celebrations. I imagine she'll come to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"I see. Well then, I'll look forward to it. Have you any idea of what plans are being made?"

Gwendal shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Is there any particular reason you're asking?"

"Nothing special. However, in Cavalcade, we like to be prepared. I should like to make sure I have the proper clothing with me." Histo-Cryff smiled. "I admit, I do have some formal outfits within my bags, however, the majority of my clothing is suitable for a battlefront."

"I understand." Gwendal really did. He usually carried only his working uniforms on a mission. He turned to look across the table. "Mother, you were involved in planning the celebration, right? Would you please tell our guest?"

"Of course, Gwen dear." Celi smiled. Gwendal fought back a frown at her use of a nickname he felt he'd outgrown when he was sixteen. Thankfully, Celi turned her attention to Histo-Cryff. "We decided to keep it fairly simple this time. We're going to have dinner set up in the main ballroom. We'll have one head table, where the Maou and his advisors and guests sit, and then sort of buffet style around the dance floor."

"It sounds quite nice." Histo-Cryff smiled. Gwendal made a quick mental thank you that the man was already married with a child. Otherwise, his mother would have started flirting on the spot. "Do you intend for there to be dancing at this event?"

"Of course. Dancing is one of the best ways to celebrate, don't you think? We're planning to have group of our more musical townsfolk and servants perform, and there will be a variety of songs. We even tried to get people who were specifically taught songs not from Shin Makoku, so that all our visitors could hear their music too."

"That truly is a wonderful idea. If you don't mind, I suggest that you check among the envoy servants. I think you might find a few more musicians among them, and it would make things easier. As a matter of fact, two of my servants are fairly musical, and I'd be happy to let you borrow them for the evening."

"Oh, that's a marvelous idea. I hadn't thought of that." Celi flashed Histo-Cryff a bright smile, with the full force of her charm. "Thank you. I will certainly do that."

"Oh, you're welcome. Actually, I must admit an ulterior motive to my offer." Histo-Cryff chuckled at their expressions. "It's nothing serious. But if there's going to be dancing, I was wondering if I might have my daughter come to visit. She's mentioned often that she'd like to dance with His Majesty again, and I know she enjoys Greta's company. The two of them would have a great deal of fun together."

Celi's smile mellowed, motherly affection replacing enthusiasm. "That really does sound wonderful. You should ask His Majesty right away."

"I'll do that after dinner." Histo-Cryff smiled and toasted her. "Do I take it I have your full support?"

"Of course. You talk to His Majesty, and I'll begin talking to ambassadors about loaning us their musicians. You should help too, Gwen dear."

Gwendal winced. "I am sure you and Lord Histo-Cryff are more than capable of handling the situation." He took a swallow of wine. "I'm afraid I'm not that good with matters such as that."

"Gwen, you're so modest." Celi chuckled. "All right. We'll handle it. But at least, you will be diplomatic and actually talk to people this time? And you will be attending the celebration?"

"Of course." Gwendal sighed internally. He wished she wasn't acting like he was completely anti-social, but he didn't blame her, really. During the original negotiations with Cavalcade, there'd been more than one dance and feast he'd skipped on purpose. He knew it was rude, but he'd been too busy worrying about Conrad. Fortunately, everyone had put it down to the fact that the king was on a dangerous mission with his other brother.

They made small talk for the rest of dinner, commenting on different foods, sharing opinions on wine and the like. Afterward, people mingled, sipping drinks and talking. Gwendal circulated the room, along with the rest of the nobles, talking to the foreign dignitaries. He saw Histo-Cryff approach Yuri, out of the corner of his eye, but he was talking to one of the other ambassadors, and couldn't hear what they said. Judging by the delighted smile on the kings face, and the contented expression on Histo-Cryff's it was evident the other man had made his request, and equally evident that Yuri had granted it without a thought. Celi, meanwhile, was flitting from group to group speaking to all the men. Seeing the smile she was giving most of them, Gwendal snorted into his drink. He doubted that any of them were refusing her requests. More than likely, any of them who weren't currently attached were falling over themselves to be useful, in an attempt to get more attention from the lady. He smiled to himself. He had to admit, his mother might not have been very well suited for the role of the Maou, but she was a good negotiator. He was rather glad she'd turned her skills to diplomacy. Then he shook of the thoughts, and continued his rounds.

Finally, after three or four hours of eating, drinking and small talk, the guests dispersed. Gwendal sighed with relief as he headed towards his own rooms. He was relieved to be able to finally remove the formal jacket and relax. As he shed the multi-shaded green coat, he eyed his bed. He was tired, and he longed to rest. Even here in the Castle, there would be a lot of work for him to do. He'd probably rise early tomorrow. But as much as he wanted to sleep, there was one more thing he wanted to take care of. He turned, and was just about to leave, when his doorknob clicked. He blinked, as the door opened and Anissina slipped into his rooms.

She must have seen the surprise on his face, because a small knowing smile appeared on hers. She stepped forward until she was right in front of him, and the smile broadened. "I saw all the guests leaving the main hall, and I figured you'd come here first. You really don't like wearing your dress uniform after all. So I thought I'd come find you."

"I was just about to come looking for you as well." Gwendal relaxed, with a small smile of his own. "After all, we agreed to talk this evening."

"Indeed. I thought about coming to dinner, but it seemed a little too crowded for a real conversation. Besides, we both have duties in a setting like that." Her hand reached out, brushed the front of his chest. He caught it in his own.

"It's true, but I was hoping you'd come to the celebrations, in three days."

"Of course, everyone will be there. And I might even get to try out those little gadgets of mine." Gwendal twitched, and Anissina smiled. "However, there is something else we need to discuss." Anissina stepped away from him slightly. "We need to plan when we're going to announce the engagement."

"Yes." Gwendal coughed nervously. "Did you have a particular plan in mind?" He sighed. "I confess, I'd rather handle everything quietly, but I doubt that will be an option once Mother gets wind of this."

"Of course. You're not just her first-born son, you're the second to get engaged, and you'll probably be the first to get married." Anissina laughed softly. "His Majesty and Wolfram get along quite well, but I really don't think either of them is ready to go beyond their current commitment."

Gwendal snorted. "Wolfram would get married tomorrow, if His Majesty gave the word. It's Yuri who's reluctant."

"Well, he is rather young. Even accounting for the difference in aging, he's simply not had as much experience in life. And Wolfram isn't exactly the easiest person to be linked to." Anissina was still chuckling.

"True." Gwendal reached out, touched a hand to her face, and brushed the red bangs to the side. "But that isn't what we were discussing." He looked into her eyes. "Did you have a time or place you wanted to announce our engagement?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it." Anissina frowned, considering. "Actually, it might just be easiest to announce it at the festivities in three days." She smiled at him. "In all the excitement, it shouldn't cause much fuss."

"I doubt that." Gwendal sighed. There was no situation where his mother, brothers, and probably Gunter and the Maou, would not make a big scene. And when you considered the fact that he was a premier nobleman of the realm, it was going to cause even bigger chaos. Not to mention her brother's reaction if they simply announced it. He'd go crazy that he hadn't been asked first.

"You're probably right." Anissina sighed. "I still think it would be easiest."

"Then we'll announce it there." Gwendal considered. "Perhaps…I could escort you to dinner that night? Escorts aren't mandatory, but it's not unusual. Wolfram and Conrad will be with Yuri." He chuckled. "Especially Wolfram."

"Escorted to dinner? And then what, you'll simply stand up and announce it?" Anissina was looking at him, a little skeptically. It was only reasonable, Gwendal hated to make a spectacle of himself. And standing up to announce his own engagement would certainly do that.

"Well, I can, if that's what you want. However, I'm not sure I'll have to." Gwendal chuckled. "I'm absolutely sure one of my brothers or Gunter, will have something to say about my choice of a dinner partner. Particularly since I've been adamant about not having a partner since I was old enough to state my preferences. Or mother will comment on how nice we look."

"And then you'll simply tell them? Just like that?" Anissina was laughing too. "That will certainly cause quite a stir. Not as much as standing up would, but quite enough." She chuckled again. "I think that sounds like a good plan. It certainly suits your style." She reached up, her gesture a mirror of his, to brush the grey hair away from his face. "I think it sounds perfect."

Standing so close, it was the most natural thing in the world to lean forward and kiss her lightly. And she was more than willing to kiss him back. The kiss deepened and he found himself leaning into it. He was barely aware of his arms going around her, and of her hands holding onto the fabric of his shirt. When they finally broke away, they were both breathless, and Gwendal was very, very aware of how much he would have preferred it to last. Anissina smiled lazily at him. "For someone who's always so reserved, you're quite a passionate kisser, Gwendal."

He smiled back. "Well, you are my fiancée. Surely I'm permitted to be more relaxed with you."

"Of course. In fact, I rather like it." Anissina smiled, and this time it was more predatory. "So tell me, are we going to observe proprieties, or should I stay here this evening?"

That got his attention. He gazed into her eyes, considering. There was a very large part of him that really did not want her to leave. And they were neither of them children. However, they were both prominent figures in Covenant Castle. Neither of them could afford any embarrassing questions. Especially not him. He sighed finally and shook his head. "I regret it, but we should wait until things are formalized. We can't afford for there to be gossip about either one of us." It wasn't just his own reputation he was concerned for. Celi had been well known to be amorous, and though no one censured her for it now, that was because she was retired, and had been faithfully married. Everyone knew she had remained with her husbands with no straying. Anissina didn't have that kind of protection. He sighed again, and reached up to brush the hair back out of her eyes once more. "You should probably go."

"You're right." She sighed too. They stood together, locked in an embrace, and then she kissed him lightly on the jaw and broke free from his grip. "Good night Gwendal."

"Good night." He'd barely gotten the words out before she was gone, the door closing behind her. Gwendal stared at the thick oak panels for a long moment, then began undoing his shirt. Lying in bed a few minutes later, he found himself remembering that embrace, that kiss. He sighed again. It was going to be a long three days.


	17. Chapter 17: Celebration

**Chapter Seventeen: Celebration**

The next three days passed much as Gwendal had expected them to. He was knee deep in paperwork, little details, and all the finer points of protocol that a Chief of State was supposed to handle. Gunter took the brunt of that, but even he couldn't deal with everything. Not with three dozen or more ambassadors from various countries, some of whom would have been killing each other over border disputes if they hadn't been part of the Alliance.

Gwendal did manage to get Anissina's courier ship, to send word to Histo-Cryff's family and invite them to the festivities. The ship left the morning after the welcome dinner. He also managed, after several hours, to get all the soldiers situated and begin tentative arrangements to have a smaller, less formal feast set up for them. There was simply no way to fit them all into the dancing rooms, and in truth, most of them wouldn't have liked it anyway. They simply weren't used to mixing with nobles, and nobles weren't used to mixing with them. However, a good social event of eating and drinking was the best way to get the soldiers from all the countries to mix. Even if all they did was drink, argue about things, and challenge each other to insane contests, it was a good way to blow off steam, and he knew the men would enjoy it. He put Yozak in charge of making sure no one died or got critically injured, and keeping things from getting too rowdy. Yozak was a genius at that sort of thing, and admitted when Gwendal told him that he'd prefer it to being dressed up in a suit and eating with the others. Afterward, Gwendal informed Yuri of the arrangements. The young king agreed with him, and even donated a bit towards the festivities. Gwendal thanked him, passed along the generosity, then went back to his duty of keeping an eye on the king.

Yuri was everywhere. He helped with decorating. He helped with planning. He went to get a new uniform measured. There were a thousand things the Maou had to do, or hear about, and a few hundred more that didn't concern him, but Yuri was in the middle of everything anyway. Gwendal and the others maintained a rotating schedule of who was keeping an eye on him during what times, usually under the pretense of duties. With everything going on, Gwendal reluctantly yielded to the knowledge that the Maou was a very social person, and took over the paperwork piling up on Yuri's desk. He sorted through it, kept some of it, and in return, Yuri made an effort to get through at least some of it every day, before he was called away to help with something else.

The hardest thing to deal with was Anissina. He was immersed in the administrative details, the day to day business. She was working with Celi, planning the celebration, decorating the Castle, talking to nobles, and everything else. And of course, she was working on experiments. She'd set up several little things around the Castle, to amuse the guests. Her self-opening doors were a great hit, as long as they remained powered properly. Her experiments in recorded music were less of a success, but he'd heard several men mention it was an interesting concept, so he knew she was going to keep at it. But Gwendal had never noticed, somehow, how much their busy schedules kept them apart. The fact that the diplomatic uproar was making it worse than usual did not help at all. He'd once wished she wouldn't be around quite so much, but the changing situation between them had altered his perception. He found himself wishing, more than once, that he'd let his heart take over that night, and kept her with him.

The ship returned with Histo-Cryff's family the morning of the celebration. Gwendal rode with the others down to the harbor to greet them. He watched, amused and touched, as Beatrice came rushing down the gangplank to fling herself in her father's arms. A smiling, fair-haired woman followed a moment later, and Histo-Cryff hugged her, while Beatrice dashed over to greet Greta and Yuri. Gwendal smiled, watching the scene. They rode back with Greta seated behind Yuri, and Beatrice seated with her father, while Gwendal escorted the lady. The two fathers smiled indulgently as the young princesses chatted together about everything under the sun, and plotted on how to get extra sweets from the maids who were assigned to watch them. The whole thing was well worth the effort, and the bright smile he received from Anissina when he told her about the scene made it even more so.

The formal celebration was scheduled to start about sunset. Gwendal usually waited until about an hour before ceremonies to consider getting ready but…he had a partner to escort. Besides, with all the commotion around him, he had to admit he was getting almost nothing done. Between Greta's enthusiasm, Gunter's hyperactive last-minute activity, and the general mood of the castle, concentrating on paperwork was not only difficult, it was headache inducing. It was only as he set aside his paperwork and headed off to get a hot bath that he even considered admitting to himself that he was nervous about what he planned to say. Then he put that thought out of his head. He'd learned a long time ago that there was no point in fretting too much about things like that.

An hour before the start of dinner, Gwendal was ready. He'd pulled one of his fancier dress jackets out of the wardrobe for this. Voltaire green of course, but where his normal jackets were leather or heavy linen, this was a suede jacket, with variegated silk shadings sewn in. Gold edged the collar and front, and trimmed the subtle designs that rose up the forearms of the sleeves. The collar of the jacket was a V collar, and underneath he wore a spotless white shirt, with his family crest. Dark pants, tucked neatly into mid-calf boots made up the lower half of his outfit, and the boots were polished to a fair shine. The belt he wore was black leather, but tooled and embossed with a curling vine. Conrad had gotten him the belt years ago, as a souvenir from his journeys. After a moment of looking in the mirror, Gwendal sighed, then went and withdrew a short dress cloak in dark green from the back of his closet. That had been a gift from Anissina, some time back, but he'd never had reason to wear it.

He looked in the mirror and sighed again. He'd never worn most of this outfit before. It was too blasted fancy, and he preferred simpler clothing. He didn't even like his dress uniform all that well. It didn't really suit him. He was a soldier, and a man of Earth…and in this attire he felt uncomfortable. But this was a formal victory celebration. And given what else he had in mind for the evening…it was just too important to wear his normal attire. He brushed his hair back carefully, leaving it in it's usual style, and went to find his dinner companion. He only hoped he could make it that far before his brothers found him. They knew his taste in clothing, and this outfit would definitely raise eyebrows, and questions.

Luck was with him. His brothers were taking care of the Maou, as was Gunter. He slipped through the halls to Anissina's rooms, and knocked. "Anissina?"

"Come on in, Gwendal."

He stepped through the door with a single brisk movement, then shut it behind him. Anissina was standing by a mirror, adjusting her hair. Gwendal got a good look at her, and almost stopped breathing. He was suddenly very glad he'd gotten dressed up.

He was used to seeing Anissina in dresses, the well cut practical kind. Like him, she preferred her working outfits, a plain red with white cuffs and front, over practical shoes. Though she could and sometimes did dress up, it was rare to see her wearing anything else. And he'd _never _seen her in anything like this.

The dress was made in her house colors, red and silver. Like his jacket, it was variegated shades of red, in silk and smooth velvet. The sleeves were off the shoulder, then tapered down her arms to form tight cuffs over the wrists. The neckline was low-cut, not as low as Celi might have worn, but astonishing on a woman who normally wore a collar to her chin. From there, it was form fitting, accenting the curves of her chest and waist, before it flared out in a waterfall of multi-shaded red to stop a scant half inch from the floor. And the entire thing was touched here and there with silver embroidery, running in bright lines at the waist, along the sleeves, and the hem of the neck and skirt. She'd added a delicate red shawl to go with it, and small ruby pendant earrings, which caught the light with the silver in her dress. A silver necklace with her family emblem hung at her neck. She'd tied her hair back, but not in the severe, top-of-the-head ponytail she preferred. This time, it was tied back loosely, to fall mostly free around her shoulders and down her back. The front and sides were pulled back and secured, yet enough was left to frame her face in a halo of crimson fire. Gwendal took a second to remind himself to breathe.

Anissina gave him a moment, then smiled lazily at him. "You know, you look rather ridiculous standing there like that." She turned, sweeping the dress around her as she did so. "Well, what do you think?"

Gwendal swallowed, and hastily pulled himself together. "I think you look breathtaking."

"Thank you." She let her eyes roam over him, and the smile widened. "You look pretty good yourself. You really ought to dress up more often, Gwendal."

He sighed. "I'm not fond of formal dress."

"Hmmm…that may be true, but I think I could be fond of seeing you in it." He met her eyes, startled. She gave him that deceptive, lazy smile, and drifted forward, until she could reach up and brush the hair out of his eyes. "Then again, perhaps it's a good thing you don't dress up often. After all, if you did, I'd have a lot more competition for you. And I'd really rather not share."

"Hmmm." Gwendal reached up, to touch her cheek with one hand. "I think I know what you mean. Seeing you like this makes me glad you like to frighten men off with those experiments of yours." He smiled and added in a softer voice. "But you shouldn't worry. I don't know of any woman who could compete with you."

She chuckled. "You're getting very sentimental, you know."

"Well, I've always heard it was appropriate to compliment one's fiancée." He met her eyes with a small smile of his own.

"Very true. And I must say, for a man who doesn't like to waste time on niceties, you do it quite well." She ran fingers along his cheek, the pulled his head down for a brief kiss. "We'd better get to the dining hall. It will look very suspicious if we don't show up a little early."

"True." He sighed, then straightened his hair and held out his arm in the formal manner. She smiled and took it, and together they headed for the main banquet area.

The dining hall was already more than half full. Guests were wandering around, sampling the appetizers at the buffet, drinking and chatting with each other. The musicians were gathered in one corner of the hall. Some were warming up, some were talking comparing instruments and making notes and a tentative arrangement for songs. Up at the high table, where the Maou and his honored warriors were arranged, most of the people were already in their seats. Predictably, Yuri hadn't made it in yet. Gwendal snorted softly. Given his knowledge of Gunter, he was willing to bet the Royal Aide was fussing over every crease in the uniform, and would only stop when someone finally pointed out they had less than ten minutes to get to the feast on time. And Wolfram was no better than he was. It would probably be Conrad who finally got them all moving. He turned his head to look at Anissina. "Would you like to visit, or shall we go on up to the table?"

"I'd prefer going to the table." Anissina smiled. "There will be time for visiting later. Besides, I see old friends up there." She tilted her head to indicate Histo-Cryff, sitting at the table with his wife and daughter. "I've been meaning to ask him how developments on Hildeguarde are going. I think I got a strong start on the Women's Equality Movement there, and he seemed very supportive. Now is a good time to ask him about it."

Gwendal couldn't help the reflex twitch. Anissina smiled. He sighed. "Very well." Arm in arm, they strode up to the table.

Histo-Cryff rose as they approached. "My, my, you both look very impressive this evening." He swept a bow to Anissina. "You're looking particularly lovely tonight, Lady Anissina."

"Thank you. I thought I should put a little extra effort into it this evening, especially since Gwendal asked me to come." Anissina's smile was every bit as charming as her etiquette instructors in childhood could have wished. Gwendal bit back a smug grin, knowing what she'd thought of those lessons. He listened politely as the two of them spoke of other things, such as the status of Hildeguarde, but his mind was more and more occupied with the nervousness that he felt. He looked out over the crowd, spotting his mother talking to a Francia diplomat, and Anissina's brother speaking to another man in the crowd.

Finally, Yuri came in, with Conrad and Murata on one side, and Wolfram with Gunter on the other. "Good evening everyone."

"Good evening, Your Majesty." Histo-Cryff broke off his talk with Anissina to smile at the young Maou and offer him a bow. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd make it."

Yuri laughed, a sheepish grin on his face. "Yeah. I kinda took a little long getting ready. But, I made it in time, it seems." He looked around the hall. "It looks as though everyone is here. So, should we start the feast?"

"Your Majesty…surely you haven't forgotten you're supposed to give your speech first?" Gunter hovered anxiously at Yuri's side. "It's very important..."

"Uh, yeah…" Yuri flushed. Gwendal couldn't blame him. He hated giving speeches too. Besides, he doubted Yuri had put much thought into what he was going to say. Which meant he'd have to wing it the whole way, and still make it sound impressive.

Gunter reached over and picked up a small dinner gong. The tone rang through the hall, silencing the guests, and bringing everyone's eyes to the table.

Yuri twitched, then straightened his shoulders. "Good evening, everyone. I'm glad you're all here tonight." He smiled, and Gwendal suddenly got a funny feeling he was going to say something slightly crazy. "We're here to celebrate our victory, I know, but I actually think we have a much more important reason to stand together and celebrate. I think, we're celebrating the very fact that we are all here together, in one place, working side by side. And you know…my Mom always said that world peace starts at the dinner table, and I'm hoping we can prove that tonight. So everyone, I'd like to thank you again for being here, and I say…let's eat!"

Gunter was flushed, Gwendal couldn't tell whether it was pride or embarrassment. He wasn't sure what he thought either, except that it was certainly original, short, and to the point. Histo-Cryff chuckled and clapped, then brought his wine glass up in a salute. "To peace at the dinner table."

His words were echoed around the hall, and Gwendal breathed a sigh of relief. He held out his hand, and Anissina took it, and the two of them made their way to their seats. Gwendal was seated next to Conrad, on Yuri's right hand side. Histo-cryff sat next to Anissina, with his wife on the other side. Greta and Beatrice had gotten a small table all to themselves, and Gwendal could hear the quiet, cheerful giggling of both girls as their three favorite maids waited on them. Celi was seated across from Gwendal, with Gunter, and various others arranged around the table.

As soon as everyone had taken their seats, servants began bringing forward trays of food, main dishes and side dishes. Each guest was courteously offered the tray, and signaled whether he or she would take anything. Fortunately, with the buffet set up at the sides of the hall, there wasn't much being circulated and it didn't take long for everyone to have full plates. Gwendal had helped himself to several items, and obtained a glass of red wine. As soon as the last tray had circulated, he turned his attention to his food.

He'd gotten perhaps five bites in when his mother spoke up. "You know Gwen, you really do look good in that."

"Thank you." He swallowed. He had a feeling he knew what was coming next.

Celi smiled. "And you and Anissina make such a stunning couple. You really ought to attend things together more often."

It was the perfect opening. Gwendal took a sip of wine and allowed himself a small smile, before he met his mother's amused gaze. "As a matter of fact, we were planning to do just that."

"Really?" Gunter looked over at him in puzzlement.

"Of course. It's only appropriate, since Anissina _is_ my fiancée." His smile widened and he dropped his hand to take hers.

"WHAT?" Wolfram choked and nearly sprayed his wine across the table. Conrad's eyebrows went up. The rest of the table, at least those within hearing distance, stopped eating to look at the commotion. Yuri was sitting frozen with his fork almost to his mouth, staring at the two of them.

Histo-Cryff was the first to recover. "My, my, that's very splendid news. Congratulations to the pair of you."

Celi smiled. "Oh Gwen…finally."

Gunter stood up. "You're serious?"

Gwendal looked at him. "Of course. That's hardly the sort of statement I would make as a joke."

Gunter fainted. Murata put out a hand and caught the silver-haired aide before he could land in his dinner plate. The young Sage said nothing, but there was a smirk on his face that told Gwendal he was finding the whole thing very amusing.

Conrad chuckled. "Well, you'll have to excuse us for being surprised. It is a bit sudden. Just when exactly did you do that? I'd say from the way you asked to escort her to dinner that this isn't something that happened today."

"Of course not." Anissina smiled. "Gwendal and I decided it while he was home, recovering from his injury."

Wolfram had recovered, and now he rounded on Yuri. "Yuri, you jerk, how could you? How could you not tell me when my own brother gets engaged? How could you keep a secret like that from me, of all people?"

"Hey, I'm as surprised as you are!" Yuri ducked away from Wolfram's temper. "I didn't have any idea what was going on!"

"How could you not notice something like that?"

"Wolfram, calm down." Gwendal set his wine cup on the table and fixed his youngest brother with a stern glare. "His Majesty was unaware of the situation because I did things that way on purpose. I wanted to keep the matter quiet until after we had finished the war. Otherwise, you all would have spent way too much energy worrying about me."

Conrad chuckled. "There is that, I suppose. But then, I'm guessing that little fireworks demonstration when we arrived wasn't just a new invention?" The mischief in his eyes made Gwendal twitch.

Anissina smiled brightly over the rim of her wine glass. "Of course not. I wanted to greet him properly."

Gwendal felt a slow flush creep up the back of his collar. "Anissina…"

"What?" She smiled at him, a teasing smile that he knew all too well.

"Nothing." He let himself smile back. "It's fine."

Histo-Cryff chuckled. "You two certainly seem to be a well matched couple."

"Gwen and Anissina have been friends for years." Celi smiled. "They've been together ever since they were children. I've been wondering when they'd finally get their act together." She looked at him over the wine glass. "You know Gwen, I've always wondered why you didn't take steps after that incident with von Roshford."

Gwendal winced. "You heard about that?"

"Of course, it was the talk of the Castle. You really ought to understand things like that by now, Gwen." She chuckled.

Gwendal winced. "We just didn't feel it was an appropriate time."

Anissina met Celi's amused gaze with her own. "This works so much better, I think. After all, it's really no fun if Gwendal hadn't done things his own way."

Gwendal felt himself flushing again, and decided to turn his attention back to his food. Thankfully, his mother let the matter drop as well. He could hear the murmuring around the table, and knew the whole thing was being spread around the court at lightning speed, but he didn't have to worry about it for the moment.

After the dinner plates were cleared away, the musicians began warming up. Gwendal was listening, absently noting the instruments he didn't recognize, when Greta came rushing up to him. "Gwendal!"

"Yes." He set his glass down so he could catch her.

"Gwendal, I just heard from Yuri! He says you and Anissina are going to get married. Is that true?" Her eyes were sparkling.

"It is. We haven't picked a day yet, but yes. Anissina and I are going to get married."

"That's great!" Greta threw her arms around him. "I'm really happy for you. Can I help with your wedding?"

"Of course you can. We'll make sure you get to help out." Gwendal smiled. "Thank you for your congratulations."

Greta hugged him again. "It's just so wonderful. I have great papas and lots of nice uncles, and now I'll have an aunt too!"

"Indeed." Gwendal felt a brief moment of concern. Greta already hero-worshipped Anissina, and Anissina had no qualms about influencing the young princess. Then he gave a mental shrug. It really didn't matter. Anissina and Greta had become close long before he'd decided to marry her.

Greta let him go. "Beatrice and I are gonna go make something to celebrate. Don't leave until we get back okay?"

"I won't. I'm looking forward to it." He released the young girl, and watched as she ran back to her friend's side.

A minute later, he spotted a red-haired man moving through the crowd toward him. He sighed, recognizing Anissina's older brother. He'd been expecting the other man to come see him, but he wasn't sure whether their announcement was going to be greeted with relief or indignation.

"Gwendal!" The red-haired man raced up to him.

"Lord von Kharmonikov. I thought I might speak to you this evening."

"Indeed." The man looked at him. "The entire court is talking about how you and Anissina are engaged. Why didn't you talk to me about it, earlier? You might have at least warned me."

"I'm aware of that. However, this was how Anissina and I chose to do things. Rest assured, I intend to keep you apprised of our wedding date, and our plans from here on out. Unless…you happen to have some objections to my seeking your sister's hand?" Gwendal raised one eyebrow and gave the man his best challenging stare.

"Objections? Of course not." The red haired lord blinked at him. "I thought you'd make a fine match, but I figured you weren't interested, given how often Anissina has terrorized you. And then…after that incident with the one marriage I planned for her, I thought I might be wrong. So I was waiting to see what happened." He sighed. "It's not as if I'd really want to stop her anyway…she'd just blow up the castle in retaliation. I was almost surprised she didn't before."

"She considered it. It was one reason I took matters into my own hands over that incident." Gwendal sighed. "If you've no problems with it…"

"None at all. I just wish you'd informed me beforehand. But this is a celebration, so I shan't bore you with talk about a marriage contract tonight." Lord von Kharmonikov grinned and tipped his glass in a toast. "Congratulations, Lord von Voltaire. I wish you a pleasant evening." And then he strolled away. Gwendal let out a sigh of relief.

His relief vanished when he saw the familiar uniform of his uncle, making it's way through the people toward him. Gwendal winced. He was absolutely sure his uncle would congratulate him. He was equally sure the man would try to butter him up over something, or attempt to use the marriage as a bargaining chip to get more influence. He didn't want to deal with it. He turned and ducked back through the crowd, under the pretense of looking for more wine and a snack.

A hand caught his elbow. He stopped, and turned his head to excuse himself, only to find himself looking into Anissina's amused gaze. She quirked an eyebrow at him. "You seem to be in something of a hurry."

Gwendal sighed. "I apologize. But…" He tilted his head, to where his uncle was still making his way through the crowd towards him. "I spotted Stoffel coming to speak with me. I'd rather not deal with that man just now."

"Hmmm. That is a problem." Anissina considered. Then her grip on his arm tightened, and she pulled him forward. "I have just the place to hide from him. Here." She took his cup from his hand and handed it off to a passing serving maid. "Come on."

Gwendal followed willingly enough, but the look in her eyes was enough to make him a little apprehensive. "May I ask where exactly we're going?"

"The dance floor. Stoffel doesn't dance, and he can't bother you there, not unless he happens to be dancing with a partner who's willing to tolerate that sort of thing. And even your mother won't let him disturb us." She gave him a wicked smile. "Besides, it's been a while since we danced together."

Gwendal almost balked. It had been a long time since he'd danced, with Anissina or anyone else. He wasn't a bad dancer, really, but he wasn't all that fond of being on the floor. The crowds, the movements…he'd never gotten used to them. Besides, in some ways, the chaos of the dance floor reminded him of battlefields, and he'd seen enough of those. But Anissina was right. Stoffel couldn't bother him on the floor, not without a partner. Besides, he could hear that note in her voice, the one present when she intended to get her way no matter what it took. And dancing was far less dangerous than her experiments.

The musicians were starting a slow waltz when they stepped on the floor. Anissina led him closer to the center of the floor, then turned. Gwendal took her right hand in his, put his left hand at her waist, and stepped into the music. The song was one of the first he'd learned the steps for, and the two of them moved into the pattern as easy as breathing. Gwendal was almost surprised at how smoothly the two of them settled into the steps. Usually, he felt awkward. But Anissina was just the right height to suit him, and their long relationship allowed her to move with him, guided by the lightest shift of his weight. After the first minute, he relaxed a little, and Anissina smiled at him. "See, this isn't so bad."

He flushed. He hadn't thought he was that obvious about his nerves. But then, Anissina knew him very well. He looked into her eyes, and allowed himself a small smile. "They say the proper partner makes all the difference."

Anissina arched an eyebrow at him. "Well, you've developed quite the silver tongue, Gwendal."

He smiled back, no answer needed. He was content to step to the music, looking into her deep blue eyes as they stepped and turned across the dance floor. The music was solemn, and the mood was happy, both of which suited him. Anissina, for her part, was quite willing to let him watch her. Together, the two of them danced in their own space within the music.

The song came to an end. Gwendal slowed, then stopped. The two of them were still near the center of the dance floor. He lowered his hands. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Perhaps…but I think I'd like another dance or two." Anissina smiled at him.

"I see." He heard the musicians priming their instruments for the next song, and took her hand, bowing over it in the formal court fashion. "Perhaps…you would be willing to honor me with this dance as well?"

"Well, of course. You are my fiancée." Her eyes were laughing at him as he straightened.

The first notes sounded in the air, familiar notes of another song the two of them had learned in childhood. Gwendal took Anissina's hands again and moved into the first step. Anissina moved with him but there was a faraway look in her eyes. "Say, Gwendal, do you remember this song?"

"I do." It was the third or fourth he'd learned. Because they were both nearly the same age, he and Anissina had often been paired for lessons. She'd been his first dance partner. "It was one of the first we learned together."

"It was. But I was wondering if you remembered…the way we used to dance to this one."

Gwendal blinked. For a moment, he couldn't think what she meant. Then he remembered.

As a girl, Anissina hadn't particularly liked dance. Neither had he, for that matter, but Anissina had gotten bored with always doing the same steps over and over again. This particular song alternated slow and fast sections. It started slow, but after about a minute it sped up. It was a long song, and went through three or four alterations. After their fourth practice session, Anissina had suddenly gone off in a tangent. Gwendal had protested, and she'd dared him to keep up with her. It had begun a friendly partnership and competition, to improvise, stay within beat, and match each other.

Anissina was watching his face. "You do remember."

"I do." He looked into her eyes. There was a mischievous sparkle in her eyes, and he had no trouble guessing what she had in mind. He heard the music, knew the first fast section was coming up soon. A part of him flinched at the idea of dancing that way again, especially in the midst of a crowd of ambassadors. But…it was very hard to refuse. And there was a part of him that was still celebrating the fact that he and Anissina were together. He took a deep breath, letting that feeling expand inside him, that reckless happiness that had let him confess his love, and announce his engagement at the dinner table.

The first fast note hit, and instead of the traditional step and spin, Gwendal spun Anissina around under his arm, and brought her close, whispering. "Can you keep up?" It was the phrase they'd used as children.

"Well, is that a challenge?" Anissina smiled almost like a cat with cream. He felt her weight shift and together the two of them flowed into a complex spiral, moving circles around each other as their arms extended, until their fingers just touched. The tempo spiked, and Anissina stepped into tight twist. He drew her in, stepped with her, pulling her across the floor as the pair of them moved together and apart again. Gwendal caught sight of her bright smile, her laughing eyes. Caught in the spell of her fiery hair and eyes, he felt himself relax, returning the smile as his body fell into the rhythm of the music. There was no time for thought, but he didn't need any, really. All he had to do was watch his partner. Together they stepped into each other's patterns, into an intricate dance of move and counter-move that was as complex as any battlefield, and far more satisfying.

Yuri was up at the table, talking with the others. He'd planned to dance with Beatrice and Greta, but the two girls had gone off together. Greta had mentioned something about celebrating Gwendal's engagement. He could have danced with Lady Celi, but she was off talking to various male ambassadors. And there was no one else here that Wolfram was likely to let him near. He knew Lady Flynn was somewhere in the crowd, but Wolfram had made his opinions about that very clear. Not that it mattered. Yuri still wasn't that confident about his dancing skills, and for the moment he was content to sit at the table, sipping wine with Histo-Cryff, Gunter and Conrad, and talking about this and that.

He was just explaining a little about baseball to Histo-Cryff when he saw Conrad suddenly straighten, a look of surprise on his face. He blinked. "Hey Conrad, what is it?"

"Well, I rather think you'd have to see for yourself, Yuri." Conrad gestured to the floor of the hall.

Histo-Cryff turned. He looked at the dance floor for a moment, then let out an amused chuckle. "Well, that is quite a surprise. I wasn't aware your Chief of State was such a fine dancer. But he certainly seems to be doing quite well." Histo-Cryff gave Conrad a knowing smile. "Perhaps it's his partner."

"They're both very good. But…I have to wonder what on Earth she said to him. He hasn't done anything like that in years."

Yuri blinked. He had to be missing something. _Gwendal? Dancing? That's just not something I'd picture him doing._ Histo-Cryff and Conrad were both standing in front of him. Yuri shot Wolfram and Murata a look, and received identical looks of confusion and curiosity. He stuck his head around Conrad's elbow.

The dance floor was full, but most people were standing on the sidelines. In fact there were only two people still dancing. Green and gold spun with red and silver, in a complicated pattern Yuri had never seen outside of a movie. Or an Olympic competition. He watched, feeling his jaw drop, as Gwendal's emerald-gold frame caught Anissina's ruby-silver one in a tight spiral that had them spinning across the floor, in perfect time to the rhythm of the music. They crossed from one corner of the floor to just past the middle, and then Anissina spun under Gwendal's arm and they broke apart into different patterns, remaining just out of fingertip range of each other. Yuri couldn't see how they were keeping up with each other, but they did. Sometimes they would just touch each other, the lightest brush of hand to hand or shoulder to shoulder, almost like a challenge. He watched as they moved, then came together and settled into a slight variation on a waltz as the music slowed. He swallowed. "Holy cow. I didn't know Gwendal could do that!" He looked at Wolfram, but the younger lord looked just as shocked as he felt.

Conrad chuckled from beside him. "Actually, Gwendal's quite skilled at dancing. Most fighters are. And Gwendal is very good. But it's been quite a while since he did anything like this. Not since the last time he and Anissina practiced together as young adults, I believe."

"I've never seen him dance like that." Wolfram spoke up, and there was a definite touch of awe and envy in his tones.

"I was very young the last time I saw him dance like that." Conrad's eyebrow went up as the music sped up again. The two on the floor spun into a tight pattern. Anissina spun under Gwendal's outstretched arm and then, in a sudden reversal, Gwendal went around under their linked hands to come up beside her with their hands crossed across in front of them. They held it a moment, still in step, and then broke apart. The flash of light on golden and silver thread and jewels made the two of them sparkle like fire.

"Wow." Yuri stared. "Those guys are really impressive."

"Indeed." Histo-Cryff took a sip of his wine. Without another word, the group settled back against the table, watching the two on the floor.

Gwendal was aware, distantly, of the people watching them. He was aware that the floor was clear, that he was no longer concerned about running into other dancers. But it was a peripheral matter. His entire focus was on Anissina as she moved with him. He heard the music settle into the slow section, and pulled her into a variation on the waltz. The pause was just long enough for him to get his breath back before the tempo accelerated again, and they spun into another pattern of step and counter-step, guided by the slight movements and the light touches they shared.

The steps came naturally, trained by years of dancing lessons, and even more years of lessons in fighting, and maneuvering. He kept his eyes on Anissina, echoing her movements to a certain extent, then changing the pattern with his own. His ears were listening to the music, but his eyes were held completely by his partner.

She looked magnificent, like living fire and ruby. She spun toward him, and the energy and brightness of her movements, of her crimson hair and bright eyes, was so great he almost thought he'd get burned. He caught her, stepped with her, then spun her free to glide across the floor, while he stepped into his own pattern, keeping the time to the music.

He heard the song coming to a close, and he caught her again. This time, he pulled her close, into a tight spiral and step that brought them locked together, facing each other but off center, their faces only inches from each other as the last note sounded.

There was an instant of silence, and then applause exploded around them. Gwendal heard it, but his attention was on getting his breath back, and on Anissina's bright eyes. He could feel the perspiration on his forehead, and see it on hers, felt the rough breaths they were both taking, but all he really noticed was her smile.

Anissina let him stare for a minute, and then the smile shifted to something rather like a contented cat. She reached up to brush the hair out of his eyes. "Well, that was quite a dance. I must say, I didn't expect you to be quite that enthusiastic."

"Yes, well, it's been a while." He let a small smile touch his face. "Would you like your drink now?"

"Why yes I would. Very much." She grinned and brushed the damp hair out of her face. "You look like you could use one too."

"I could." He stepped back, then offered her his hand.

The people around them were still clapping. Gwendal looked at Anissina, and then both of them offered the crowd small bows. He could feel the cottony dryness of his throat, so he cleared his throat and stepped forward, leading her toward the high table. The crowd parted for them, all smiles. Gwendal felt a slow flush of heat cross his face, and was very aware it wasn't the dancing. He looked at his partner. She merely smiled her mischievous smile at him. He sighed, then led her up to the table.

Conrad and Histo-Cryff were waiting with full wine glasses. The Cavalcade Ambassador handed Gwendal his with a smile. "That was quite a dance, Lord von Voltaire. I hope you'll consider teaching me sometime. It was very impressive."

Gwendal felt himself flush harder. Fortunately, Anissina stepped in. "It's really a matter of improvisation, my lord. And a matter of knowing your partner. Gwendal and I have been dancing together since we were children."

"I see." Histo-Cryff raised his own wine cup to her. "Well you two certainly make a beautiful team."

"Thank you."

Conrad snickered. "I think you'd better stop embarrassing him, Anissina. Gwendal looks like he's trying to match your dress."

Gwendal stifled a growl and concentrated on drinking his wine. He almost had it finished when there was a youthful shout from a doorway. "Gwendal!"

He turned. Greta and Beatrice were standing there, holding a tray. They had identical smiles on their faces.

Gwendal returned the smile and set down his glass. "Welcome back."

Greta grinned and held up the tray. "We made this for you and Anissina. We made enough to share, but you and Anissina get to eat the first ones, okay?"

"Absolutely." Gwendal took the lid off the tray. It was piled high with sugar cookies. Iced sugar cookies, each one with a green background and a red heart on them, along with an A and a G. "These look delicious."

"I'll certainly have one." Anissina had moved up to stand beside him. She smiled at the two girls. "Why don't Gwendal and I each take one, and then you can give one to His Majesty and ask him to dance with you?"

"Yeah! Thanks Anissina!" Greta's smile widened, and Beatrice was wearing an identical expression of excitement. Gwendal and Anissina each grabbed a cookie, and the two girls hurried off to confront Yuri, standing a few feet away.

The cookie was as good as it looked, and warm, fresh from the oven. Gwendal felt himself relax as he chewed on it, watching with amusement as the two girls pulled Yuri and Wolfram down to the floor for dancing. The Maou wasn't that great a dancer, but his heart was definitely in it, and he was doing his best. Wolfram was far more graceful than Yuri, but he was nervous about having a child half his height as a partner, and it showed. Gwendal found himself choking back laughter at the sight of the two young men, awkwardly attempting to dance with their young partners. Histo-Cryff was on the floor with his wife, giving both boys good natured suggestions. Celi was talking to some of the ambassadors, and having a fine time from the look of her smile and the way the younger men were staring at her. Conrad was drinking with some other men, his face relaxed and calm as it had never been amidst the nobles before.

"It's an interesting scene." Anissina observed from beside him. "You know, it's not something I ever thought I'd get to watch, honestly."

"I know." And he did. He'd never thought to see Conrad so happy to be among the aristocrats. His younger brother had always been slightly uncomfortable. He'd never expected to see the dancing hall filled with human nobles. Nor to see Wolfram forget his rather prickly dignity to dance with a girl child, never mind looking happy about it. And on a small section of the floor, he spotted Hube and Nicola, dancing together with their arms around each other. Hube looked content, his eye closed as he held his young wife close to him. "It's all thanks to His Majesty."

"Well, that's true, in a way. However, don't forget that you had a hand in this too, Gwendal." Anissina smiled warmly at him. Then the smile faded into a gentle look. "I've always known how much you really don't like fighting. It makes me very glad to see this. Now perhaps you'll be able to rest a little more." She smiled again. "I heard what his Majesty said before dinner, and I quite agree with him." She held up another cookie. "To peace at the dinner table."

"To peace." He held up his own glass, and met her eye.

The dancing and socializing went on till nearly dawn. Normally, Gwendal would have left much sooner than that, but somehow with Anissina at his side, he didn't mind that much. The two of them accepted congratulations throughout the evening from various ambassadors. They even danced a few more times, though they stayed within conventional guidelines. Off the floor, they interacted with people, socializing and chatting in a way that Gwendal hadn't voluntarily engaged in since he'd first taken his title. Despite his dislike of crowds, he found himself relaxing. Anissina was very good at distracting people from him, and in controlling the conversation. With less pressure to maintain a polite running dialogue, Gwendal found it much easier to deal with. He was in a good enough humor that when Stoffel finally did catch up to him, late in the evening, he managed to be civil, though he and Anissina had still left the man as soon as possible.

Finally, the celebration wore down. Yuri was yawning, and had finally slumped at the table, and Wolfram was no better. Conrad appeared, that gentle smile on his face, to take his Maou and his youngest brother off to bed. Gwendal watched as his sibling lifted the king in his arms, and motioned a guard to do the same to Wolfram. Murata had vanished sometime during the evening, to carry word up to Shinou's temple. The thought made Gwendal frown slightly. There was no doubt the young sage would inform Shinou of the engagement. While he didn't think the Great One could or would do anything against his choice, there was no guarantee. He sighed, shook the thought away and turned to look back at the hall.

Celi and Gunter were both experienced courtiers. They were both still making the rounds, of the Ambassadors that hadn't gone to bed. No doubt, Gunter would be up all night, and he'd be limp tomorrow. Gwendal looked around for Hube, but his cousin was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't surprised. After all, Hube and Nicola had Eru to attend to, and he had no doubt they'd retired early to look after their child. Besides, though he wasn't a naturally demonstrative man, Hube had deep feelings. It was only natural for him to take his young wife somewhere he'd be more comfortable expressing those emotions.

There was a soft chuckle from nearby. Gwendal and Anissina both turned to see Histo-Cryff, standing beside Greta and Beatrice's little table. Both young princesses were leaned over the table, fast asleep with their heads on their arms. Gwendal cracked a smile as he moved over to join the other man.

Histo-Cryff smiled, then gently picked up his daughter. He looked up at Gwendal, then back at the table where Conrad was carefully collecting his lord. "It appears that His Majesty has already retired for the evening."

"I'll take her." Gwendal leaned forward, and lifted the slight body of his adoptive niece. He turned to look at Anissina. "Shall I return to escort you?"

"No. I think I'll come with you if you don't mind. I've had quite enough excitement for one evening." She stretched, then smiled at Histo-Cryff's wife, standing nearby. "I apologize for not having introduced myself properly this evening. But since they're on such good terms, perhaps we can talk while the men put the little ones to bed for a change."

Gwendal blushed, but the other woman only smiled. He and Histo-Cryff shared a look, and then headed for the door, the women following behind.

The first stop was Histo-Cryff's rooms. Gwendal and Anissina escorted the other man and his lady to their chambers. Histo-Cryff took a moment to settle his daughter into her bed in the adjoining suite, then bid them a quiet good evening. Histo-Cryff's wife did the same with Anissina, and Gwendal had a sneaking suspicion that the two of them were going to be firm friends. But Greta was getting heavy in his arms, so he turned and continued walking, towards the Royal quarters.

Conrad was already there when he arrived, with Wolfram laid out on the bed, and Yuri halfway into it. Wolfram's shoes and jacket had been removed and slung over a chair, and Conrad was removing Yuri's shoes when Gwendal nudged the door open. He looked up, then set the footwear aside to move forward. "Here. I'll take her."

"Thanks." Gwendal let his brother remove the limp child from his arms. "I would have taken her directly to her own bed, but…"

Conrad chuckled, very softly. "She likes to sleep in here with them. And honestly, I think both of them like having her here. I'll just tell the maids where she is when I leave."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Do you need any help with them?" He looked at the three limp figures.

"No. I'm quite practiced at handling them by now. Besides…shouldn't you be escorting Anissina?" There was veiled amusement in his brother's eyes.

Gwendal shot his brother a glare, then sighed. "That's true. Well then, I'll leave you to it." He turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Anissina was waiting. He offered her his hand. "Shall I…escort you to your rooms?"

"Of course. That's the only proper thing to do. Unless you'd care to escort me to your rooms." She gave him a sly look. "We are formally engaged, after all."

It was very tempting. Gwendal looked into her eyes, remembering all the times over the past three days that he'd wished he'd done exactly that. Then he shook his head, regretfully. "It's probably best if we both get rest tonight. We've still got to deal with the Ambassadors taking leave tomorrow and the day after. Besides…" He grimaced slightly. "Your brother will want to speak with us regarding formal plans, as will Mother." He sighed, knowing what his mother was likely to be like. "I don't think I can handle them unprepared."

"You do have a point." She looked up at him. "Well then, I'll let you go for this evening. But…" That look was back, that smile that promised that someone was in for a devil of a time. "Don't wait too long Gwendal. Otherwise I might have to come up with something drastic to remedy the situation."

That didn't bear thinking about. But then, the only thing holding him back was propriety. As soon as he got things straightened out…He shook his head. "That won't be necessary."

The rest of the trip to her rooms was made in silence. He escorted her in, then dropped her arm and gently turned her to face him. He looked into those bright eyes for a moment, then leaned forward and kissed her, gently but firmly. They were both breathless when he released her, and she was smiling. "I will see you in the morning." He brushed a hand across her face, then turned to leave.

Minutes later he was in his own room. He got ready for bed, then sat down on the edge of his mattress with a sigh. He'd never noticed before, how empty the room felt. Probably because he'd never had anyone he really wanted to share it with. As he sprawled out he sighed again, his mind a jumble of thoughts.

They had peace. Things were going well for the kingdom. Yuri was shaping up into the Maou Gwendal had always dreamed of serving. Conrad was finally at peace with himself and his unusual heritage. And Wolfram was finally maturing. It was so much like a happy fairytale ending that Gwendal almost mistrusted it by instinct. And yet, there was a soul deep sense of relief in him. Something was slowly relaxing inside his heart. He'd felt it, the underlying contentment of helping Histo-Cryff put his daughter to bed. Even the odd, half antagonistic conversations with Kranas felt different. And it made him…happy, in a way he could rarely remember being. He drifted, relaxing in those thoughts, and within them, he found the most important fact of all.

Anissina was his. He was hers. Even without the formal ceremony, they were together, and they'd finally spoken for each other. And that…of all the things that he had to celebrate over the past few months, that one was the most significant. He was still thinking that when sleep finally took him.

_Authors Note: Sorry for the delay in updating. Life has been rather hectic. I hope not to have any more long delays like that._

_Hope you like the chapter and have as much fun reading it as I did writing it!_


	18. Chapter 18: Discussion and Contract

**Chapter Eighteen: Discussion and Contract**

The next morning, Gwendal woke early. For a moment, he lay in bed, thinking. With a late night celebration, almost no one would be stirring before noon. None of the ambassadors were scheduled to depart before mid-afternoon at the earliest, and he doubted even Conrad was going to be able to drag the king out of bed. If his brother even bothered to try. Wolfram would sleep as late as possible. Gunter was probably passed out and hung over in his rooms, and if he emerged at all, it would be because he thought he had to. That would probably involve some ice and his daughter's care before he so much as attempted to rise.

He was almost tempted to roll over and go back to sleep. He didn't indulge in such things often, but then, he'd never gotten engaged, and it had been a long time since he'd stayed at a celebration much past midnight.

The remembered thought of his engagement made him smile. A second later, the smile turned thoughtful. Though he'd announced his intentions last night, he still hadn't spoken to the Temple. And there were things he wanted to sort out.

That thought got him out of bed and moving. He hadn't drunk much, not enough to get a headache, and though he was a little stiff, he knew it would fade. Quietly, he slipped into the first available uniform, and stepped out of his room.

As predicted, there was no one stirring. Even so, he did his best to remain silent as he strode through the halls. He didn't want to wake anyone just yet. A quick stop outside the King's door reassured him that Yuri and Wolfram, at least, were sound asleep. He continued on, out into the stables. Dorcascos was settled on a hay bale, snoring softly. Gwendal stifled a smile, then saddled his horse and directed it out the castle gates. The guards on duty were alert, and he signaled for quiet as he rode up. Both men nodded, and offered him a quick salute and a smile. One guard opened the gate for him, and the other gestured him through. Gwendal nodded to both men, then rode on toward Shinou's temple.

The temple was almost as quiet as the Castle. The guards gave him a nod of greeting, accustomed by now to his coming and going. As he dismounted, he spotted a small, slender figure standing in the doorway of the Temple. He moved forward and bowed. "Lady Ulrike."

"Lord von Voltaire." Ulrike smiled. "It's good to see you, though I'm a bit surprised that you've come so early. I thought there was a celebration at the Castle last night."

"There was." Gwendal relaxed a little. He still hadn't gotten used to the casual way his monarch treated the Oracle, or the Great One, but he was adjusting. "However, I had some business I wanted to take care of."

"I see." She nodded. "If you're looking for His Excellency, I'm afraid he's still asleep. I can wake him if you wish."

"No. That's not necessary." Gwendal shook his head, then took a deep breath and forced himself to verbalize his request. "Actually, I was hoping to speak to the Great One. There's a matter I'd like to discuss with him."

"As you wish. Please, follow me." Ulrike turned, and led him towards the inner rooms, to the Hall of Oracles. Gwendal followed her at a respectful distance, looking at the corridors with a slight sense of bemusement. Only a year ago, he'd have said that he couldn't set foot in the Temple gate with out an invitation. Now, he was so familiar with these corridors that he could almost have walked from the gate to the Hall of Oracles blind. He suppressed a snort, remembering how he'd _fought_ his way through these corridors half-blind, not so long ago.

"By the way…" Ulrike's soft voice interrupted his train of thought. He looked down to see the oracle looking back at him. "I heard from his Excellency that you and Lady Anissina announced your engagement last night."

"That is correct. That's part of the reason I'd like to speak with the Great One." Despite himself, Gwendal stiffened slightly. He had no intention of giving Anissina up, but if Ulrike indicated that the match met with opposition…

A dazzling smile broke across the oracle's youthful features. "That's wonderful news. But I had no idea the two of you were even interested in each other."

"We kept it fairly quiet." He didn't feel like mentioning that he'd been too afraid to admit his feelings, or that Anissina had simply been waiting for him.

"But it's still so marvelous. I'm really very excited. Will you have the wedding here?" Bright eyes, hopeful and shining, looked up at him. "It's been a very long time since there was a wedding here, and I really miss things like that."

"I see. I'll tell Anissina." He looked away from her, feeling somewhat embarrassed for no reason he could think of. "We haven't decided on a location yet, but I'll be sure to suggest the Temple. I'm sure we can arrange something."

"Oh, thank you. That would be wonderful." Ulrike smiled at him once more, then stopped, gesturing at the large doors that opened into the Hall of Oracles. "Well then, I will leave you for now. The Great One is waiting for you." She gave him a quick smile and a dip of her head, then turned and strode away.

Gwendal stared after her a moment. He didn't bother to ask how she knew the Great One was waiting for him. It was her job to know things like that. But he had to admit their talk had made his heart lighter. If Ulrike was pleased about his decision to marry Anissina, then it was highly unlikely he was going to find any opposition within the Temple. He looked at the doors in front of him, then laid his hand on the nearest and shoved it open. Even if the Great One wasn't planning to oppose his wedding, there were still other things he needed to deal with. He pushed the door open wide enough for him to enter, and strode into the hall.

The Hall of Oracles looked the same as usual. Blue light, tinted by the water coming through the glass dome, shimmered around him, giving the place an air of tranquility. At the far end of the room, a raised dais marked with two lamps stood, surmounted by four boxes. Gwendal frowned. Though he knew the Four Boxes were no longer dangerous, he still wasn't comfortable with having them around. However, they had been receptacles for a part of the Great One's soul, and Shinou had confessed he felt more comfortable having them here within the temple. So they'd remained where they were.

"Well, Lord von Voltaire. It's a little early for a social call." The amused voice made him look up.

Shinou was sitting on top of one of the boxes, a smile touching his features. He'd chosen to appear in his translucent form today, at his full height and dressed in the robes he'd worn to his death. The smile widened as Gwendal moved forward. "So, what brings the Lord of Voltaire Province here this morning?"

"I had something I wanted to discuss with you." Gwendal stopped at the foot of the dais. He was getting used to actually talking to the Great One, but he was never going to manage to be as informal as Yuri was. "I take it you've heard?"

"That you and the Lady von Kharmonikov are engaged to be married?" Shinou shrugged. "I had heard, of course. But why would you need to discuss it with me?" There was a light of mischief sparkling in the spirit's eyes. Gwendal suspected the man knew perfectly well why he was here, and was just enjoying baiting him.

"I wish to know if you planned to interfere."

One pale blond eyebrow rose. "Now why would I do that?"

Gwendal fought to keep from gritting his teeth. "You interfered with Mother's marriages. And it wouldn't be the first time that an order from the Temple has changed a match."

"True." Shinou's eyes took on a faraway look. "But you know why I took a hand in the Lady Celi's unions." The spirit stood, moving forward to face him. "I needed you and your brothers. Vessels who could become my Keys, and who would be loyal to the Maou." He shrugged again. "The time for that has passed. I no longer have any intention of meddling in the bloodlines. Besides…" That twinkle of mischief was back in his eyes. "Lady Anissina von Kharmonikov is a very good match for you. She reminds me of Eardhart, a little bit. She's got the same temperament. If I intended to meddle with the bloodlines any further, I'd probably put the two of you together anyway." He gave Gwendal a look, mixed sternness and merriment. "If you were looking for my approval, you have it."

"It's appreciated." Gwendal bowed his head briefly, then raised his eyes to look at the other man. "However, there was one other matter I wished to discuss with you."

"And what might that be?" Shinou turned to face him fully, his eyes serious now.

"As you stated earlier, you manipulated Lady Celi's marriages to result in the birth of your Keys, myself and my brothers. I also know you manipulated much of what happened in our adult lives as well." He held the Great One's gaze with his own. "I want to know: Do you have any more plans for us?"

One eyebrow rose again. "And if I did? Why does it matter now, Lord von Voltaire?" The tone was challenging, the spirit's stance almost aggressive. "If I have further plans for my Keys…is there some problem?"

"Indeed." Gwendal felt his temper sharpen, and fought to keep it under control. He moved forward a step, his shoulders tightening. "Considering what your last plans did to us." He allowed the fury to reach his eyes. "My cousin lost an eye. My brothers and I suffered from what your Keys did to us." He clenched his fist against the remembered torment of those days, the searing pain in the left side of his face that came and went, and nearly made him sick. Against the memories of Conrad's face, twisted in pain, and Wolfram's dazed eyes. The memories of Celi and Anissina, watching him with unvoiced concern in their faces. "You forced Conrad to betray us, and took Wolfram's life, and nearly His Majesty Yuri's. I think we deserve to know if we have to go through that again." He looked away from the cool blue eyes, keeping his temper in check. "For myself, I understand. Sometimes, one has to take risks. However, I don't wish to place the others in such conditions again. And I am well aware that Anissina and Mother were upset by that time as well. If we're going to face this again…"

"Then you'll consider breaking off the match?" Shinou's words, tinged with amusement, cut across his anger. He looked back at the dais to see the spirit watching him with an odd blend of amusement and compassion in those blue eyes. "I wouldn't try it. Your Lady's more than strong enough to stop you." Amused memory touched his face. "Eardhart was the same, as I recall. Stubborn and strong. He was furious when he found out what I'd done."

"Even so…." Gwendal refused to be sidetracked by memories.

Shinou sighed. "I've told you, what happened with the Keys was not in my intentions. I will admit to using Conrart…" He used the man's formal name. "However, the rest of what happened, I did not intend. I had planned, if I were forced to take the Keys back, to do so much more carefully." He looked Gwendal in the eyes. "I will not apologize for what I asked of Conrart Weller. As you said, sometimes we must take risks. However, the pain that all of you suffered…the torment that becoming my Key inflicted upon you…that I will give you my apology for. I did not wish for such a thing to happen. Unfortunately, I was taken by Soushou. It was all I could do to return your Keys to you and save Wolfram, and even that came at a price, as you know. I am sorry it turned out that way, but…" He shrugged, turning away. "It is over."

"Is it?" Gwendal watched him.

"Hmmm…" Shinou turned suddenly, catching him with his blue gaze. "Tell me, do you intend to continue to serve my Maou?"

Gwendal stiffened, startled by the sudden shift of topic, and too well bred to try and ignore it. "Of course."

Shinou moved to sit on one of the boxes, his eyes bright and challenging. "Even if it means there is danger?" He sighed. "Yuri is an excellent Maou, more than worthy of taking my position. But he's headstrong and reckless, and he has a tendency to rush into things. He's worse than I ever was." His gaze came back to Gwendal. "Will you still serve him, even when he does rash things?"

Gwendal snorted. "Of course. That's when he needs the most looking after."

"Even if something should happen?" Shinou met his eyes. "Not three months ago, you nearly died on the battlefield, in service to my Maou, fighting in the war. And it will probably happen again. The kind of change Yuri brings doesn't come easily, no matter how much he wishes for it. Will you stand beside him, even knowing such things?"

"Of course. It is my responsibility."

"Just that?" There was a challenge glittering in the blue eyes.

Gwendal considered a moment, then shook his head. "No. Yuri…he may yet bring peace to this world. He's worth serving, no matter how much trouble he causes. For all his faults..." Gwendal let a small smile touch his features. "He's a good king. His people respect him."

"As do you." Shinou nodded. The spirit looked away. "I have no further plans for my Keys, nor for the Maou I chose to defeat Soushou. That matter is ended. All I wish now is to relax and observe." A quick grin touched his face. "I'm looking forward to what my chosen Maou does next." His eyes came back to Gwendal's. "Do you understand?"

Gwendal nodded, his anger gone. "You're saying you'll no longer manipulate us, but that unfortunate things may still happen."

"Exactly." Shinou rose again, moved to stand in front of him. "That is the price of serving a great leader, even if Yuri doesn't realize he is one yet." He grinned, and a phantom hand, just solid enough to carry weight, tapped Gwendal on the shoulder. "If you want my advice…marry your Lady. You'll need her, to deal with the hard times. Yuri has you and your siblings, but you need people too. And Lady von Kharmonikov is an excellent choice. If she's as much like Eardhart as she seems to be, then she'll be invaluable to you."

"She is…certainly that." Gwendal nodded

Shinou grinned. "But you need her, Lord von Voltaire. She'll be good for you." The hand clapped his shoulder. "She might even keep you out of some trouble." That quick bright smile, full of mischief, touched his face again. "I look forward to your wedding. I trust you'll have it here, where I can have a good view? I haven't attended a wedding in a long time." His hand tightened briefly on Gwendal's shoulder, and then he disappeared.

Gwendal stood for a moment, looking at where the spirit had vanished from. He couldn't decide whether to be relieved or annoyed with the man. He appreciated knowing his life wouldn't be subjected to any more plans from the Great One, but still…He settled for exasperation. He appreciated the support, but sometimes he did wish that the ghost of the First King had stayed behind the walls of the shrine. The man's sense of humor and his moods were almost more than he wanted to deal with. He sighed, then turned and strode from the chamber and out to his waiting horse, seeking comfort in the knowledge that he had the Great One's approval.

The Castle was still quiet as he rode back through the gates, which didn't surprise him much. What did surprise him was the red-haired figure waiting at the top of the steps. He looked into Anissina's eyes, then dismounted and handed the horse off to one of the waiting guards. "Good morning."

Anissina smiled. "You're certainly up and about early this morning. I went to see if you wanted to have breakfast together, but you were already gone."

"I apologize." Gwendal bowed his head in a brief nod. He hesitated a moment, then held out a hand. "As it happens, I haven't eaten this morning. If you'd still care to have breakfast…"

"It sounds like a very good idea." Anissina flashed him a bright smile, then looped her arm over his in proper court fashion. "But since I've caught up with you, I'd like to know what got you out of bed so early." She chuckled. "You might normally be an early riser, Gwendal, but it's not like you to get up and leave like that before the rest of the Castle is even stirring. Especially not since you were up until dawn."

Gwendal nodded. "I had business at the Temple."

"Business?" Anissina stopped, and pinned him with a sharp stare. "Gwendal, you know as well as I do that they'd have sent word. And besides, they usually send His Excellency if they have business with you."

"I'm aware of that. It was personal." He sighed, and looked away. "I had a discussion with the Great One. I wanted to make sure he didn't plan to interfere with us." He took a deep breath, and decided to tell her all of it. "I also wanted to know if there were any more…_plans_…for those of us who were involved in the affair with the Boxes."

"I see. So you decided to handle that finally." Gwendal blinked, and Anissina smiled at him. "You said it yourself, that you didn't want to get involved because there was too much going on. That you were afraid to state your feelings because of the trouble you were having. Besides, I've caught you worrying about _that_ issue ever since you discovered that Shinou was still in the Temple." She reached up to gently touch his left cheek, just below his eye. "Even if you don't want to worry His Majesty, or your brothers, it's been on your mind."

"Yes." He took her hand carefully, recalling how she'd done that before, when he'd been blind.

She watched his face for a moment, and her eyes softened. "So, what did they say? Or did you not get an audience this morning?"

"I was allowed to speak to Him." Gwendal sighed in remembered exasperation. He looked back at her. "Fortunately, Shinou and the Shrine Maidens are both…very approving of our engagement." He smiled. "We have, however, been asked to hold the ceremony at Shinou's Temple. It appears the Great One is looking forward to the celebration."

"Well, I suppose we can manage that." Anissina returned his smile. "As long as they aren't going to cause trouble…I don't really mind having a wedding there." She glanced down the hall, and her voice was softer when she spoke again. "And the other matter?"

Gwendal sighed again. "I've been assured that the matter involving the Great One and Soushou has been ended, and that he has no further intentions for us. However…" He stopped, brought one hand up to her jaw in a gentle gesture. "I was reminded that serving the king is a dangerous occupation. Despite my best intentions, and His Majesty's, I may still be placed in harms way."

"Idiot." Anissina gave him a look, the kind she reserved for a very frustrating project. "I already know that. And I swear, if you're going to start worrying about that, I'm going to take you down to the lab and put you through experiments until you stop. I don't care how many walls you go through!"

Gwendal flinched. "It's not necessary." He was almost stiff with nerves at the thought. "I understand your point." He looked down the hallway, then held out a hand. "I believe we were on our way to breakfast. It might be better to continue this discussion later."

"I don't think we need to continue it at all." Anissina shook her head. "We both know you'll continue to serve His Majesty. So will I. And while I might worry about you, there's no sense in fussing about it. This is where we both belong. So there's no need for you to worry that I'll try and hold you back, and I don't think you'll try to prevent me either. We'll just deal with the bad times as they come."

It made perfect sense. Gwendal felt himself relax. She was right. He reached out, put a hand gently on the side of her face, and leaned forward to kiss her lightly. "You're right."

Anissina smiled. "Well then, if you're finally going to be sensible, then let's get to breakfast. I don't think we have much more time before you have to get to work."

"Probably not." Gwendal conceded. He held out his hand, and together the two of them strode toward the dining hall.

The dining room was empty when they arrived. Gwendal ordered a decent breakfast for the two of them, then settled into the chair next to hers. With no one else around, and no need to watch their court manners, breakfast was surprisingly informal. They discussed wedding plans, attendants, colors, and so forth over the breakfast rolls, juice, and bowls of fruit. Both of them agreed they'd spend the majority of time in Covenant Castle, which made a decision of living places relatively simple. Anissina's brother ran the Kharmonikov province, and he would be the one to deal with Anissina's holdings, and whatever inheritance she had, but even that wasn't much of an issue. The two provinces were close to each other. Besides, Anissina had been to Voltaire Castle so often as a child that she'd practically been adopted by the staff. She had no problems with living in Gwendal's estate. She did intend to occasionally visit her own lands, but they both agreed it could be more of a holiday than a necessity.

The wedding plans themselves were a little more complicated. Gwendal would have been perfectly happy with a simple ceremony within the next week, but Anissina wasn't having any of it. At the first mention, she gave him a stern look. "Well, it's obvious, isn't it? Naturally, we're going to have a proper wedding. If I'm going to get married, I certainly intend to do it in style, and show the world over how proper, independent women should do things!" There was a fire in her eyes that suggested he'd be unwise to argue. Then she gave him a sly look. "If you wanted to have a quiet wedding, you should have done something when you dragged me out of the castle all those months ago."

She had a point there, and truthfully, he didn't feel like arguing anyway. Celi and the others would insist on a proper ceremony, whether Anissina did or not. His mother had probably already started making plans for them, with decorations and wedding cakes and gifts. He sighed. "You do realize, Mother is going to go crazy over this. She's probably already picked out at least a dozen different colors and styles of fabric for both of us."

"Of course. But that's part of the experience." She smiled at him. "I'm sure between the two of us, we can manage to keep it reasonable." She looked at him thoughtfully. "The question is, who should we have officiating? Ulrike might be the most obvious choice, but there are others. Gunter would also do quite well."

Gwendal twitched at the idea of the Royal Aide officiating his wedding. True, Gunter was born for dealing with events. He had the rules and guidelines for every ceremony in or out of the country written down somewhere, and what he couldn't recite, he could find a book for in an instant. Given proper time to make preparations, he'd handle the ceremony flawlessly. But even so…Gwendal shook his head. "I'd accept Gunter, if I need to, but there's actually someone else I had in mind."

"Really?" Anissina pursed her lips. "I can't say as I'd choose Lady Celi for the role. And certainly not your brothers. After all, they'll be your groomsmen, won't they?"

"They will, and probably Yozak and Gegenhuber as well." He knew it would cause a stir, but he didn't care. "Actually, I had someone else I was thinking of, and I think he'll even agree."

"I see. And who did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking I might ask His Majesty."

Anissina smiled. "That sounds like a great idea." She looked up at the clock. "Well, it looks like it's about time for you to get busy. After all, you won't have any time when the Ambassadors start leaving. So if you want to get your paperwork done, you should probably get started."

Gwendal nodded. "Indeed. I'll be sure to ask his Majesty and the others when they arrive."

"All right then. You ask about that, and I'll go talk to my brother. After all, we have to find a reasonable time to arrange a marriage contract." She stood.

Gwendal made a face, but he nodded. "You're correct." He stood as well. "I'll see you later today?"

"Of course." She smiled, then leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Until then…you'd better go take care of your business." Before he could say anything else, she was out the door.

Gwendal sighed, then finished his drink and made his way to the office he worked in. He'd been working on the paperwork for just over an hour when the door opened, and Yuri came in, grinning sheepishly. "Morning Gwendal."

"Your Majesty."

Yuri grinned. "Sorry to come in so late. I kind of overslept."

Gwendal shook his head. "It's fine. I haven't been working all that long myself."

"Well, I guess. But hey, last night was kind of a big night for you, wasn't it?" Yuri smiled. "I wanted to congratulate you last night, but there was so much going on. I mean, you and Anissina looked like you were having such a good time, I didn't want to disturb you guys."

"I appreciate your thoughts." Gwendal nodded.

"Yeah, well…I just want to say, if there's anything you'd like for me to help out with, or anything, don't hesitate to ask, okay?" Yuri grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, I might not know much about weddings, but if you wanted some time off or something, or if you'd like to use the Castle to celebrate…well, I guess you'll probably want to go home though, won't you?"

Gwendal set his pen down carefully. "Actually, with your permission, we were hoping to have the wedding here. There's been a request to hold the ceremony at Shinou's Temple, so we thought the celebration could be at the Castle."

"Hey, that sounds great."

"I'd hoped you would approve." Gwendal swallowed. "In regards to the actual ceremony, there was a favor I was hoping to ask of Your Majesty."

"Okay." Yuri nodded. "What is it you need?"

Gwendal swallowed again. "I'd like to ask you to officiate for the wedding. Anissina and I discussed it, and we'd both be honored if you'd agree."

Yuri stared at him. "Officiate? You mean like the priest, with the speeches and the rings and all that. You want me to do that?"

"Yes. However, if you don't feel comfortable with it…" He was interrupted by the young monarch.

"No, no, of course I'll do it." Yuri laughed, a little nervously. "Really, I'm honored that you'd ask me. It's just I don't know much about weddings, and I figured you'd want to have someone who's more, well, expert at this kind of thing. I mean, I did officiate for Hube and Nicola, I guess, but that was really informal, and it wasn't the same. I guess I figured you'd want someone more experienced."

"If you're concerned about that, I'm sure Gunter can advise you. However…I've heard about your performance at my cousin's ceremony. Not that he's one to talk about it much, but as I understand it…Hube was highly impressed and deeply appreciative of your efforts." Gwendal folded his hands over the desk. "I'm quite certain that whatever Your Majesty chooses to do will be appropriate."

"Don't worry, I won't let you down." Yuri grinned. "Do you know what day it's gonna be?"

"Not yet. We'll decide that when we hold the formal marriage negotiations with her brother and my mother." He sighed, resigned to the thought. "I'll be sure to keep you informed."

"Okay, then. I'll make sure I learn everything I need to know." Yuri's dark eyes were bright with determination. "So, is there anything else you need?"

"Not in regards to that. However, the ambassadors will begin departing this afternoon. I highly recommend you take care of your paperwork before then." He gestured to the stack sitting in a neat pile on Yuri's desk, then picked up his own pen.

The rest of the morning was fairly productive. Conrad wandered in shortly after Yuri, to announce that Wolfram was playing with Greta and Beatrice. Yuri kept his head down, and worked steadily, much to Gwendal's surprise. It was only when the news came, just after lunch, that the first group of ambassador's was getting ready to depart that the young king laid aside his paperwork.

The rest of that afternoon, and the following morning, were spent in seeing the ambassadors away. Most of them were content with a simple farewell from both Yuri and Gwendal, though he noticed Lady Celi came out to greet several of them with more warmth than diplomacy required. Gunter also emerged, mid-afternoon, to coach Yuri on the handful of delegates who required some sort of special ceremony. There was one group that insisted on having a ritual toast at each of the four sides of the ship, with the remainder of the bottle broken over the hull for good luck. There was another that consisted of a complicated ritual of gift giving, and receiving, that had to be followed through. Yuri handled all of the rituals cheerfully, with more calmness than Gwendal would have displayed in his place.

The representatives of Caloria, Cavalcade, and Francia were on the last boatload home. Gwendal smiled, watching Greta saying farewell to Beatrice, and Yuri saying his goodbyes to Lady Fluerin, and the others, while Wolfram stood and fumed. He suspected that Wolfram might have done a good bit more than fume, if it hadn't been for Conrad and Murata on either side of Yuri, clearly exchanging pleasantries. Gwendal watched for a moment, then went to make his own farewells to Histo-Cryff. The other man was watching his daughter, but he turned and smiled as Gwendal approached. "Your Excellency."

"Lord Histo-Cryff." He still wasn't sure how to refer to the man. He was the prince of Cavalcade, but he'd also renounced the title for his marriage, and now seemed to be an on-again, off-again advisor for his father's court. "Thank you for your support."

"It was nothing. After all, you've already proven that you'd do the same for any of us." Histo-Cryff smiled. "But I don't see the Lady Anissina here today."

Gwendal shook his head. "She's actually rather busy." What she was occupied with, he had no idea, but he knew it involved her brother. With any luck, she was talking things over with him to shorten the marriage negotiations.

"Of course. I suppose that's to be expected, given your announcement two days ago." Histo-Cryff's smile widened. "Well, if you need anything from Cavalcade, please, don't hesitate to send a messenger. And if you'd like to take a break at the hot springs, please remember my establishment in Hildegard is always open to you."

"That's very generous of you." And actually, it did sound like a great idea. Gwendal couldn't remember the last time he'd been to the hot springs, anywhere. And while he was the first to admit the Castle bathing pools were excellent, there was still something special about a hot spring. Not to mention the chance to relax without the castle staff and responsibilities. "I'll mention it to her. I may take you up on that offer."

"Excellent." Histo-Cryff tipped his hat, then turned to look at the ship. "It appears we'll need to leave soon. Please, give my regards to your lady."

"I will." He nodded, then stepped back with the others as the taller man moved in to collect his family and retainers. He watched with Celi as the last round of goodbyes were made, then Histo-Cryff and the others were up the ramp, and the ship cast off.

Gwendal would normally have gone back to the Castle then, but Yuri stayed, waving as the figures on the ship became smaller. "See you next time!"

Finally, the ship vanished beyond the horizon. Gwendal sighed, and turned toward his horse. Before he could mount, though, Celi was beside him. "Gwen dear, I've been meaning to have a talk with you."

Gwendal winced. He'd hoped to have some time to breathe, but it looked like his mother had other plans. "About…?"

"Why, about your wedding, you silly boy. Naturally, there are dozens of things we need to take care of. The location, the date, the time. And of course, all the decorations. And you have to select your attendants and everything. Really, you didn't think it was going to be as simply as just an announcement, did you?"

Gwendal suppressed a sigh. "Of course not. But I though the details should wait until I've discussed the contract with her brother."

"Well, of course, you would think that. I told Anissina you would. That's why I advised her to stay up at the Castle and talk things over with him, while you were escorting the ambassadors. Naturally, you would want to settle the contract. But still…you do need to think about all the little details as well, Gwen."

"I know, Mother." He patted her hand awkwardly. "However, don't you think it might be better to discuss this back at the Castle? We should include Anissina, after all."

"You're right, Gwen dear." Celi gave him a pretty little pout. "It's just that I'm so excited, to have my oldest son finally getting married. After all, you waited so long, and I do so want to have some pretty little grandchildren to spoil. I know Wolfram and Yuri have darling little Greta, but you know…"

Gwendal cut her off quickly, hoping no one would notice the blush rising to his cheeks. "I understand, Mother. But it's a little early to be thinking about that." He led her back to the carriage she preferred to ride in. "I promise, we'll discuss all of this back at the Castle."

"All right, Gwen. Just remember, you did promise." She shut the door, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He saw the others grinning, and knew he must be redder than fire, but there was nothing to be done about it. He settled for leaping astride his stallion, and turning to the Castle. "Let's go." It didn't occur to him until he'd started up the road at a fast canter that they'd mistake his haste to escape for something else. Not until he saw Conrad's smirk. He was trying to figure out a proper response when Yuri nudged his horse in beside him.

Yuri, at least, didn't look in the mood to tease him. "Hey Gwendal."

"Your Majesty?"

"Well, I couldn't help but overhear. You said something about a contract. Is that something you need me to be involved in?" Yuri's eyes were serious.

Gwendal shook his head, grateful for the purely mundane question. "Not really. Anissina's brother and I will handle the negotiations. Lady Celi will probably witness for us. For that, the Maou is only required to sign the finished agreement, indicating the Crown's approval of the match."

"I see. Well, I certainly don't have any problem with that. Although, if I ever get married…I wonder who I'll have to negotiate with?"

Gwendal relaxed even more. "If you stay engaged to Wolfram, you'll probably have to speak with his uncle, Valtorana. He's the head of Wolfram's family. However, I doubt you'll have any trouble on that score. And the Temple will ratify your contract at that time."

"I see." Yuri grinned. "Well, I can't say that I'm quite ready to get married yet, so that's probably a long time from now. I just wanted to know if there was something I'm supposed to be doing to help you."

"Not at the moment. If I need assistance, I'll be sure to inform you." He meant it too. As Yuri nodded and dropped back, Gwendal shifted in his saddle and stifled a grimace. _I should have just eloped._ Not that he would have. But with the looming prospect of negotiations, he was tempted. He sighed again.

Anissina was waiting on the front steps when they arrived back at the Castle. Her brother stood beside her, holding his pet chicken, with a pleased expression on his face. Gwendal had a sudden urge to turn the horse around, and 'discover' an urgent need to patrol the town. He tightened his hand on the reins, reminding himself that such behavior was undignified for a Mazoku nobleman.

Conrad nudged his horse up beside him. "It looks like your lady is waiting for you, as is Lord von Kharmonikov. Shall I take your horse for you?"

Gwendal caught the glitter of mischief in his eyes and bit back a growl. He was certain Conrad knew exactly what he'd been thinking. He reined in at the steps, and swung out of the saddle, careful to keep his expression composed as he handed the reins to his brother. "Thank you."

Celi jumped out of the carriage just then, with an excited exclamation. "Oh, did you two finish talking already?"

Anissina smiled. "Well, we've certainly worked out a few details. But we can't finish talking until Gwendal joins us." She looked over Celi's head. "I know you're busy, Gwendal, but my brother wants to return to his province so he can take care of things there as soon as possible. Since that's the case, I think it would be best if we went over the formal contract now."

"You are correct." Gwendal moved up the stairs to stand beside her. "As it happens, we've just seen the last of the ambassadors off, so I'm sure I can spare as much time as we need." He was a little worried about the paperwork, but then…Yuri had offered him as much time as he needed. And the young monarch had become much more reliable lately. Besides…it would take a few days more for things to finish straightening out after the war. He gestured. "Perhaps we'd all be more comfortable in one of the reception rooms."

"That's true." Lord von Kharmonikov grinned. "And I wouldn't mind something to drink too. Anissina's been fussing at me all day today. But the sooner we get this settled, the sooner we can arrange for the wedding, and the two of you can get things started together."

"Of course." Gwendal bowed, then led the way to one of the small informal rooms. Within minutes, he and the others were ensconced in chairs, and a servant had been sent for drinks. "Very well. May I ask what you and Anissina have discussed, in regards to our marriage?"

The red-haired lord blinked. "Well, first of all…there's the name. I assume Anissina will be taking your family name?"

"If she chooses to." Gwendal swallowed. "It is traditional, however, I don't intend to force the issue."

"See?" Celi smiled and patted Anissina's hand. "I told you, didn't I? Gwendal might be a little rough around the edges, but he does know how to properly respect a lady." She sighed. "Honestly, I can't help but wonder if I taught him too well. After all, he's been much slower about relationships than my other two sons."

Gwendal coughed, choking on his drink as his ears burned with sudden embarrassment. "Mother." He cleared his throat. "Anissina. Do you know what you want to do?"

"I think I'll go ahead and follow tradition this time." She smiled. "I did think about keeping my own name, but really, it'll just cause too much hassle. Besides, you are the only lord for the Voltaire lands, so you can't very well take _my_ name."

"There is that." Gwendal took another sip, with a small sigh of relief. He leaned forward, to look at a map on the wall. "As I understand it, Anissina has two small estates within the borders of the Kharmonikov province."

"She does." Her brother sighed. "However, our father left them in my care. I've been managing them in trust for her, and passing on a part of the proceeds to fund her various activities. Of course, being her husband, it can be arranged for you to take them over."

"That is one possibility. However, it will make things awkward." Gwendal considered, then let his gaze drift to his fiancée. "What is it you want to do? The lands are yours by right."

"Well, I don't mind having them. But still…things will be difficult enough, being at the Palace and helping you with your estate as well." She gave him a slightly menacing smile. "Not that you can't manage, but really, you could use a bit of a woman's touch. I've been working on it for years, but you never seem to notice."

Gwendal swallowed before he could choke. "Is that so?" he sighed. "I suppose you're going to tell me that is the reason you spend so much time at Voltaire Castle."

Her grin widened. "Well, it's certainly part of the reason."

There wasn't anything he could say to that. He was a soldier, and a bachelor. He knew how to do a number of domestic chores, but there was always so much else to do. He decided to turn the discussion back to the matter at hand. "That still leaves the question of what we're going to do about your inherited lands."

"Hmmm…well, if she doesn't want them, I'll make a fair trade for them." Anissina's brother blinked. "We also have a fairly large estate within the Maou's province. I've always found it pretty useless, to be honest. If I'm here at all, it's to see His Majesty, so I simply come up to Covenant Castle." He smiled. "Tell you what. If you want…why don't I give you that property, in exchange for the ones Anissina has within our borders? It's not as profitable, but it is a lot closer, and that's probably good. Especially since the two of you spend most of your time here." He blinked. "Oh, yes, and there's Anissina's share of father's inheritance. I've been paying her out of the family income, but you could also take that." He shrugged. "I think it's a fair amount, though I don't have the actual numbers with me. And of course, you have the money she makes from those various little experiments she sells, and her books."

"True. There's also my own income, and of course, my position as the Lord of Voltaire Province." Gwendal nodded. He turned to look at Anissina. "It's your property. Would you be willing to make the trade?"

"Of course. I've already said I haven't much use for that estate. Besides, having a house here in the Maou's territory will strike a much more independent note. Living on Kharmonikov territory makes it look like I'm dependent on my brother. But a house here is just the thing. I can use it as another example in my Women's Enlightenment Movement. And it really is much more suitable."

"Very well. I have no objections." Actually, Gwendal felt relieved. He'd seen his mother deal with cross-jurisdiction housing, while married to his father and Wolfram's. It was a headache, from what he remembered, though he was sure part of it had been Stoffel's attitude. "What else is there?"

Von Kharmonikov smiled. "Well, as you're aware, each province has their own special trades. Voltaire is an inland province, and Kharmonikov is a coastal one."

"I was aware of that." Gwendal nodded. "So, you want to set up trade concessions between our two provinces."

"Something like that." The other man gestured. "Nothing serious. I'll agree to waive all your port fees for shipping things by water, and in return, I'd like your assistance when sending things around the country. Among other things, Voltaire trains the best swordsmen outside of the Palace guard, and the best information networks. Not to mention, your horses are the best."

"I see." Gwendal recognized an opening for bargaining when he heard one. Strangely, it made him feel more relaxed. Discussing a marriage proposal with his fiancée's brother was difficult. But he had plenty of experience in trading favors and bargaining for concessions with the other Aristocrats. He'd been doing that since he was a boy, after all. He settled back into his chair. "You want training for your guards, and rights to breeding stock, in return for ports? That would depend on which ports you decide to open for Voltaire use." He folded his hands in front of him. "So then, what exactly were you thinking of trading?"

The guard training was easy. Gwendal had no objections to sharing what he knew. The actual question was the horses, and they both knew it. He agreed to yield a certain number of stallions and mares of breeding age, as his concession as the groom. He'd actually been wondering what his bride-price would be, and was relieved to find it so light. For the rest, the two of them haggled for over an hour, discussing various points, until finally a compromise was reached. He half-expected Anissina to protest it, that they were talking trade as part of their wedding contract, but she didn't interrupt. In fact, she and Celi were engaged in a spirited discussion of their own. Distracted as he was, he only caught a phrase or two, but what he heard suggested they were discussing the wedding plans. As far as he was concerned, that was fine. He knew Anissina would pay attention to his preferences, and the less he had to deal with there, the better.

Finally, the agreements were made. Anissina's brother looked at the notes he'd made. "Well then, it seems a fair bargain. Three major ports for a specially trained household guard, and a certain number of trained horses, plus foals from certain lines. So, is there anything else?"

"Not in regards to that."

He shrugged. "Well then, I guess the only part left is the vows you swear to each other. So, did you get that all figured out?"

Gwendal flushed. "We have…some ideas."

"Really? You didn't mention that, Gwen dear." Gwendal just barely managed not to jump. He hadn't been aware that the women were listening. Celi sat forward, her eyes bright with excitement. "So tell me Gwen, what did you two decide to promise each other?"

Gwendal froze. He knew what he wanted to promise Anissina…that he'd stay with her, that he loved her, that he would support her in her endeavors. That he would protect her with his life. But…those were all difficult things to articulate. He wasn't sure how to say that in front of his mother, let alone her brother. He'd never been one to gush about his feelings like Gunter did, or even speak up like Wolfram. He had a sudden wish he'd asked the Royal Aide for advice on that matter.

Fortunately, Anissina had no problem speaking up. "It's really not that big of a deal. We just promised to do what we've been doing all along. We support each other. Really, we're just taking it to the next phase."

Gwendal sighed at the way she made it sound like an experiment. "Well, I would ask you not to put me through any more walls."

"Well, there is that. After all, you can't perform your duties as a husband properly if you're recovering from an explosion. So I will promise to be a little more careful. But then…I'd like it if you didn't run away so often. Besides, you'd be a lot safer if you actually helped with the early stages of building. Then I'd have more chance of spotting a risky error like that sooner."

"It's a valid point. But could you please refrain from blowing up this Castle, at least?" He gave her one of his sterner looks. "It's troublesome, having to repair the walls every month."

"All right." She gave him a challenging smile. "We can make that part of our wedding vows if you like. I promise to be more careful, if you'll promise to help me out more often. Especially when we _aren't_ in Covenant Castle."

"Agreed. As for the rest…I really don't think we need to change much." He met her eyes, remembering the unspoken promises of companionship, comfort, and support they'd both lived up to since they were younger.

"I agree. Except for one thing." She stood, and moved closer to stand in front of him. "If we're going too be married, I won't have you holding back your feelings so much, Gwendal." She pulled him to his feet. "I won't ask you to be like Wolfram and say everything that comes to mind, but…you could stand not to keep so much bottled up inside."

"Hmmm." He stared at her, enjoying the fierce, protective fire in her eyes. "Well, you might have a point there. And since we're on the subject…" He allowed himself a faint smile. "Have I told you today how much I care for you?"

Her smile softened. "Now that you mention it, I don't believe you have." One of her hands came up to touch his face. "So, how do you plan to remedy that?"

"Like this." At that distance, it was easy to lean forward and kiss her. He heard her brother's sound of surprise, and Celi's excited squeal of delight, but he'd been waiting for two days to do that. His cheeks were burning with embarrassment as he broke away, but the contented look on her face was more than worth it.

She smiled at him. "That will do." Then one hand reached up to catch him just behind his ear, where his ponytail was tied. "You're turning red. Clearly we're going to have to practice to get you used to kissing me in public. After all, we can't have you getting nervous on our wedding day."

He was quite willing to take her up on the hint. And even though his ears were still burning, he had to admit it was a little easier the second time. He was almost reluctant to break away, but her brother's discreet cough interposed itself. He turned.

Lord von Kharmonikov was staring at them with a bemused expression. He gave Gwendal a small smile. "You know…I really don't think we need to discuss anything more on the contract. You and my sister appear to have it all figured out." He reached forward and picked up the notes they'd both made. "I'll have this written up and copied by my secretary this evening, and we can take it to His Majesty tomorrow morning."

"That's fine with me." Gwendal nodded.

"Oh, good. If everything's settled, now we can begin with the real wedding plans." Celi jumped up and took his arm. "I've been talking to Anissina and your brothers Gwen dear, and we've already got some fabulous ideas. Oh, and I had the Castle tailors start looking for the perfect cloth and designs. Come on, and I'll show you what all I've got planned so far. I do want your opinions on everything, and you'll _have _to tell me what you've done about the wedding plans so far." She leaned around him to look at the red-haired man sitting in the chair. "You don't still need him for anything, do you?"

"Nope. Not at all." Kharmonikov waved a lazy hand in her direction. "Actually, I was hoping to have a word or two with my sister. Go ahead and take him off, my dear."

"Oh, wonderful!" Celi turned to him, her eyes shining. "Come on Gwen! I'm sure you'll just love what we've got picked out so far!"

Gwendal froze. He wanted desperately to run, to find any excuse to make a break for it. He'd seen his mother planning weddings before and he did not want to be a part of it. But he'd already told them he was free from his duties for the afternoon and evening. He swallowed, and shot Anissina a quick hopeful look, praying for a rescue.

It wasn't forthcoming. She was standing next to the chair with a wicked grin on her face. "Go ahead. I'm sure Gwendal's looking forward to seeing everything. And naturally, we can't let Shin Makoku's best general miss the planning for such an important event."

Gwendal shivered, then suppressed a sigh and allowed his mother to lead him from the room. With any luck, the king would discover some minor crisis to get himself into. If that failed…he sighed again, and prayed once more for something to rescue him.

_Authors Note: For everyone who's been waiting so long….Sorry. between moving and holidays and work…this took way longer than I thought it would. I hope you enjoy it though, and that it's worth the wait. _


	19. Chapter 19: Wedding Day

**Chapter Nineteen: Wedding Day**

Gwendal sighed, and tugged at his collar. It wasn't uncomfortable, not exactly, but the newness of the outfit and his own tension made him fidget.

Beside him, Conrad chuckled. "Feeling a little nervous?"

Gwendal shot his brother a scowl, and clenched his jaw, reminding himself that one wasn't supposed to punch their own best man. Then he turned away. "Not at all. I simply hate waiting."

Conrad chuckled again. "I understand. But you know, you've waited this long. I hardly think waiting two more hours is going to affect you that much, Gwendal. You might as well relax."

Gwendal suppressed another growl, and the urge to start pacing. He tilted his head slightly, looking at the clock on the wall. _Two more hours…_

The wedding preparations had taken six months. Gwendal would have been fine with a simple, small ceremony in the Temple, but Celi and Anissina weren't having any such thing. They'd demanded a full ceremony, and a celebration. Gwendal knew there were couples who'd waited far longer for a wedding. After all, Wolfram and the king had gotten formally engaged over a year ago, and they'd still not gotten beyond that point. Julia and Adelbert had been an arranged marriage, but it was well known they'd become fond of each other, and they'd still been engaged for years as well. Six months wasn't that long at all. In fact, there were some who'd say it was almost indecently short. But still…the delay was driving him mad, or perhaps it was simply the insanity of all the preparations.

Of course, the ceremony and attendants had been the first thing to choose. They'd agreed to the wedding in Shinou Temple. In light of his mother's demands, Gwendal had chosen Conrad and Hube as his groomsmen. Gunter would assist the king, and Wolfram would hold the rings for the couple. Greta, naturally, was going to carry the flowers. He'd thought of asking Yozak to be another groomsman, but had settled for asking him to be the usher instead. The spy had, surprisingly enough, agreed, and even consented to wear a formal uniform for the day. Though he'd had less to do with it, Gwendal knew Anissina had chosen her brother as her escort up the aisle, and Lady Celi and Giesela were to be her maids of honor.

Gwendal sighed, remembering. The attendants and the ceremony had been the easy part. After that had come thousands of details. The cake. The colors for the wedding. The outfits for everyone. The decorations. The invitations. He put less work into running the country on a day to day business than his mother had thrown at him in preparation for this one event.

He'd had to address at least half the invitations himself. He'd known the rest of the Ten Aristocrats had to be invited, and that hadn't bothered him. So did the major representatives of cadet families to the Voltaire line. And of course, families related to Anissina would also be invited. That he could handle. What he hadn't expected had been when his mother had dropped an enormous pile of parchment on his desk, and insisted on a list of everyone he'd become acquainted with on his various travels and diplomatic missions. He'd tried to point out that they were outside the kingdom, and some of them were barely more than diplomatic partners, but she didn't let him get away with it. As a result, the guest list had gone, in his mind, from manageable to huge.

Gwendal swallowed hard, his thoughts back in the present as he remembered that list. Most of the people he'd sent notice to had accepted, and as near as he could tell, that was well over two hundred people. Granted, you couldn't fit all of them inside Shinou Temple, but then, Anissina had insisted on having the wedding in one of the formal Temple gardens, where they held other ceremonies. Which meant that everyone was likely there.

Conrad chuckled beside him, distracting him. "You know Gwendal, ever since you began working with His Majesty, your expression has gotten rather transparent. And right now, I'd have to say you look fairly nervous."

Gwendal bit back a growl. "I was simply thinking what a hassle this was." He gave his cousin, standing quietly at the other side of the room, a sour look. "I'm beginning to understand why you ran off with a girl out of country, and had a quick ceremony in the family garden."

Gegenhuber nodded, his one eye sympathetic. "It is a great deal of fuss. However, I assure you, it's well worth it. As I recall Nicola was thrilled, even at such a hurried ceremony."

The words served to remind him that he hadn't actually been able to attend Hube's wedding. After all, they'd barely gotten notice of it, let alone in time to arrive from the castle. He pounced on the distraction gratefully. "So then, if you didn't have all this fuss, how did it go?"

"Quite well actually. Mother gave Nicola the dress she married my Father in, since we didn't have time to have one made. As I recall, I simply wore some of my formal clothing, with my Father's old wedding jacket. I was surprised that it even fit, but it did."

"It sounds more comfortable than this." Gwendal scowled down at the outfit he was wearing. His eyes drifted over Conrad, wearing his usual military dress uniform, in green in honor of the occasion. His brother didn't look the least bit uncomfortable, and was grinning slightly. Hube stood leaning against the wall, dressed in formal clothing as well. He usually preferred the blue and purple of his own house colors, but he'd chosen a darker shade of blue than his usual preference, so as not to clash. The collar of his shirt was embroidered with gold, and he'd exchanged the purple for a forest green. He leaned against the wall, his face impassive, as usual. Gwendal honestly couldn't tell if his cousin was uncomfortable or not. He scowled back at his own outfit.

Not the outfit was uncomfortable, exactly. After all, it had been tailored to fit him exactly, and the cloth, while new, had been laundered to be comfortable. But it was far fancier than anything he'd worn before, even to the king's coronation, and it made him feel awkward. The light green shirt, with a ruffled collar and gathered sleeves felt odd, as did the silk and linen green jacket. Like the one he'd worn to the festivities six months prior, it was in varied shades of green, with delicately embroidered vines in gold. The belt was the one Conrad had given him, by his own choice. His pants were a darker green, above black boots, but the boots were new and polished to a high shine, and instead of being his loose-fit military style breeches, these were…form-fitting. Not tight, not even embarrassingly snug, but definitely tailored to show off. He wore a family badge around his neck, and over the entire outfit he wore a sleeveless, open jacket, also green, that reached the floor. He'd have done without that entirely, but it was traditional garb for a man about to get married, the mirror to a woman's wedding train. This one was the color of a dark pine forest, accented in the dark gold of his household. It fit well, but he felt awkward. And overdressed.

Both he and Anissina would get married in their house colors, naturally. That was the way of noble weddings. You wore your family colors, and the one who was changing families would at some point receive some item of apparel in their new house colors. In this case…Gwendal's eyes slipped sideways, to the two silver bracelets with emeralds embedded in them, sitting on the table near the door. Both had been engraved with his insignia. Conrad would carry those for him, as part of his office as best man. He'd chosen them thinking they'd go well, and also as a reminder of the events that had finally brought them together. He sighed and tugged at the collar of the under jacket again. "I think you had the right idea, marrying her so quickly."

Hube shook his head. "I fear it was not my idea, but His Majesty's. It was he who suggested we have that ceremony. And if it had not been for his assistance, I fear we would have waited as long as Your Excellency has done. Though, perhaps, it would have been more polite for us to have delayed a little."

Gwendal made a soft noise. "It can't be helped, and I don't blame you for not waiting." He snorted again. "Another thing. Don't call me Excellency on my wedding day. I'm going to hear enough of it from everyone else, and you're supposed to be my attendant. Calling me by name will do for now."

Conrad made a suspicious choking noise, and Hube stared at him in mild surprise. He'd never made such a request before. Finally, the other man bowed his head. "As you wish."

Gwendal shifted his feet, and glanced at the clock again. There was still over an hour to go before the ceremony. He sighed and turned back to his cousin. "So tell me about it. I didn't get to attend your wedding, after all, and I haven't heard much from you regarding it. So how did His Majesty handle the whole thing?"

Hube was more than willing to give him the details, and as a spy and researcher, he had an excellent memory for such things. In turn, Gwendal found himself comparing it to his own experience, with the planning Celi had dragged him through. The resultant discussion served as a reasonable distraction from his nerves, and his impatience. He was relieved to hear that his cousin had been on the receiving end of waiting as well, and surprised to hear that the Maou's older brother had been the one distracting him.

Finally, a soft cough from Conrad interrupted. His brother gestured to the clock. "I hate to interrupt the two of you, but it's about time for us to get going."

"Of course." Gwendal nodded, and checked his outfit one more time in the mirror. Beside him, Gegenhuber carefully reached out and adjusted his collar for him, just the slightest bit. Gwendal let him, taking the opportunity for a deep breath. Even though he'd been chafing to leave for the past few hours, he was suddenly more than grateful for any delay he could find. His shoulder felt tight, and he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was conscious of being nervous in a way he hadn't been since they'd been transported to Earth, and he'd faced the prospect of meeting the Maou's mother. He swallowed, hoping Conrad hadn't noticed the way his hands twitched.

If Conrad did notice, he didn't say anything. He simply waited patiently while the two cousins got everything perfectly arranged and brushed away a few dust specks. Then he calmly picked up the bracelets and opened the door, bowing to Gwendal as he did so. "Shall we go?"

Gwendal nodded curtly and stepped out into the hallway. Conrad and Hube fell in behind him, just two steps back, as was proper. Somehow, having the two of them backing him up felt reassuring, as it had when he'd gone to war. Gwendal felt a small smile twist the corner of his mouth. This was his wedding, not a battlefield, and yet...something about the comparison made his shoulders relax and his nerves settle. He straightened his back, and set off toward the gardens.

The corridors of Shinou's temple were fairly long, but it felt as if he'd taken only a few steps before he was standing at the doorway to the Temple Garden. He stopped, listening to the muffled music on the other side of the portal, waiting for the proper time to enter. Her heard the pause in the music, took a deep breath, and flung the door open.

Warm air washed over him. Gwendal squinted in the brilliant sunlight. Above, the sky was a deep, wonderful blue. Ahead of him, the normally serene green lawns were ablaze with color. A red carpet had been extended from the altar where the king waited to the doorway. On either side, the garden was full of people, wearing robes of every color and design, and jewels that glittered in the sun like points of stationary fire. Directly in front of him, down the aisle, Gunter and Yuri stood. Gunter was glittering white and silver, even across the lawn. Yuri wore his normal uniform of black, with a short purple cloak. Somehow, seeing the youth like that was also reassuring. It made the whole thing feel almost like any other ceremony. Still, Gwendal found himself swallowing nervously.

Behind him, Wolfram, Celi and Giesela joined the group. His mother had chosen to wear a red dress for the occasion, accented with silver. Giesela wore a white and silver dress, both as a complement to Anissina's colors, and as the colors of her own family. Both women wore their hair unbound, brushed back into natural waves. Giesela looked striking, and his mother was beautiful. Gwendal swallowed. He hadn't seen Anissina at all for the past three days, but he had no doubt both women had helped her with her appearance. And if she'd been stunning the night of the celebration six months ago...

"Oh dear Gwen, you can't just stand there staring off into space. After all, there is a wedding to start, and you shouldn't keep Anissina waiting." Celi's gently chiding tone brought him back to the ground with a thump.

"Of course." He swallowed again, then turned to the door. Behind him, Conrad took Celi's arm, and Hube held out his hand to Giesela, who took it with a smile. Wolfram completed the line, standing behind the second pair and holding the tray with the rings on it. Gwendal waited, until Conrad spoke from behind him. "We're all ready to go." He took a deep breath, then stepped forward, beginning the long walk to the altar.

The aisle felt longer than any he'd ever walked in his life, even the one he'd taken to the throne when he'd been granted his knighthood, and as a boy when he'd been granted lordship over the Voltaire lands, following his father's death. Gwendal kept his eyes on the altar, and the two men beside it, trying to ignore the pressure of all the eyes on him. Still, the sheer number of people made him want to tense up. There hadn't been this many even for the coronation of the king, over a year ago. The thought that they'd all arrived just to celebrate his wedding was unnerving, to say the least.

Finally, he arrived. He bowed, and Yuri bowed back, the wide smile on his face somehow perfectly in harmony with the solemnity of the occasion. Conrad and Hube took their stations to his right, where Gunter stood, with Wolfram standing a little back. Celi and Giesela took their stations to the left, leaving a gap for the place where Anissina would stand when she arrived.

The music changed, and Gwendal heard the sound of a large crowd, rising to it's feet. He swallowed hard, then turned.

Greta came down the aisle first, wearing a pretty new red and white dress that Yuri and Wolfram had gotten made for her. With each step, the young girl dropped petals of flowers in her wake, scattering them along the aisle. She seemed focused, but then her eyes met his, and she smiled widely. She knew more about the wedding protocol than to wave or shout at him, but she didn't need to. The smile said it all. Then Gwendal saw the movement behind her, and looked up.

Anissina was coming up the aisle, escorted by her brother Densham. She'd chosen roses for her flower bouquet, red as fire, mixed with the flower Celi had named after him. A silver coronet, studded with small rubies, held back the silver-white veil, framing her features. Underneath, she'd chosen to wear her hair completely loose, cascading down her back and brushing her shoulders with a waterfall of crimson. She wore the silver and ruby pendant earrings she'd worn that night, and a silver necklace with her family symbol on it.

The dress was an off-the-shoulder dress, with shorter sleeves than the one she'd worn to the ball several months ago. The body of it was close-fit, accenting her figure, until it reached the hips to flare out into a long flowing skirt. The main fabric of it was silver-white, satin and silk, but trimmed in crimson, with silver embroidery in the form of vines and simple flowing lines. The trimming was almost a hand-span wide and the fabric glittered faintly of it's own accord, probably silk or satin as well. On the body of the dress, lighter designs had been stitched in complicated patterns. Behind her, her wedding train ran a good six feet. Doria and Sangria had been chosen to carry it, so as not to impede her walking.

She was stunning. Gwendal felt himself exhale sharply, eyes widening at the sight of her coming toward him. He felt too hot, too cold, too startled to do anything but stare as she walked toward him. He'd always known Anissina was a beautiful woman, but this...he couldn't even think straight. He knew he was supposed to look calm and collected, relaxed even, but he couldn't seem to do anything but watch her.

Conrad moved forward, and prodded him lightly in the ribs. Gwendal jumped very slightly, inhaling quickly, and Conrad grinned. "That's better. You were beginning to look like you might pass out. Just relax."

Gwendal nodded. His mouth felt too dry to speak, but he managed to take a deep breath, swallowing once to clear his throat and forcing his shoulders to relax.

Finally, they reached him. Anissina took her place at his side, one hand still clasped by her brother. She smiled into his eyes, nearly unsettling him again, then both of them turned to face Yuri and Gunter.

Yuri was smiling broadly, and Gunter looked as if he weren't sure whether to smile, or burst into tears. Then Yuri met his eyes, coughed once, and Gunter signaled the musicians to stop playing.

Yuri coughed once more, then lifted his head, his chest expanding as he projected his voice to be heard. "Dearly beloved, friends and family, we are gathered here today to celebrate and participate in the joining of these two individuals, Lord Gwendal von Voltaire and Lady Anissina von Kharmonikov. If there are any who have an objection to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There wasn't a breath of sound as he paused. Not that Gwendal had expected any, but still...something inside him relaxed as the boy turned to him.

"Marriage is a special thing, not to be taken lightly. The two of you have chosen to form a permanent commitment, embarking on a life-long journey together." The young man smiled. "You guys are a permanent team now, working together for all time. This day will be one you remember and cherish forever, as the continuation and formalization of a beautiful partnership." His gaze shifted slightly. "Who brings this woman to be wedded today?"

Densham bowed. "I, her brother, Lord Densham von Kharmonikov, do here today present my sister, Lady Anissina von Kharmonikov, to be joined in matrimony with this man." He straightened, then took Anissina's hand and Gwendal's, joining them together. Gwendal turned his hand palm up, taking her fingers in his own. He felt as if he were dreaming, but the clasp of her hand on his was far too real, awakening him both to the reality of the day, and to the growing sense of joy that threatened to overwhelm him. Despite the solemnity of the occasion, he felt a smile fighting to break free. As it was, he knew one corner of his mouth turned upward, and beside him, Anissina's eyes were sparkling.

Densham backed away, smiling as well, though he looked as if he might be fighting back tears too. Then the two of them turned back to face Yuri. The young king met his eyes. "Gwendal, is it your intention to take this lady, Anissina, as your wife? To have and to hold, to cherish and support? Do you intend to support her through better and worse, sickness and health, and whatever situations may arise?"

"I do." Gwendal nodded. It was hard getting the words out. There seemed to be a lump in his throat. Still he managed.

Yuri turned. "Lady Anissina. Is it your intention to accept this man, Gwendal, as your husband? To have, to hold, to cherish and support? Do you intend to support him through better or worse, sickness and health, and whatever situations may arise?"

"I do." Anissina's voice was stronger than his. He hoped she didn't take it amiss. Then he saw the sparkle in her eyes, and knew that she understood.

"In that case...you may recite your vows." Yuri nodded, indicating Gwendal should go first.

There was a set of formalized vows for this occasion, and of course, the words spoke as they presented the rings, but Gwendal and Anissina had chosen their own words for this section.

Gwendal swallowed. "Anissina, before the Great One, and all these witnesses present, I do hereby swear that I will love you for all the rest of my days. I will support you in your endeavors, care for you, and protect you with every breath left in my body. Everything I have is yours. Everything I am, is also yours. This I swear." He bowed his head, whispering the last part from a throat gone too dry for words. "I love you."

Anissina nodded. "Gwendal, before the Great One and all these witnesses present, I do hereby swear that I will love you for the rest of my days. I swear to support you in your endeavors, care for you and stand behind you no matter what may happen. From this day, everything I have and everything I do, everything I am, is yours. This I swear." She stretched up half an inch, and whispered into his ear. "I love you."

His heart was pounding, and he felt like a rock was lodged in his throat. Yuri looked past them, and spoke to the crowd. "Fellow friends and family, you've heard the vows these two have exchanged. Do you promise to support these two in their path, and encourage them in their love and new life together?"

The roar of acclaim was so loud it threatened to hurt his ears. Beside them, Yuri began speaking again, a short speech about the sanctity of marriage and love. Gwendal listened with half an ear, but he couldn't take his focus off Anissina. His heart was pounding so hard, he almost believed a war drum had gotten caught in his chest.

Dimly, he heard the king say something about gloves, and a smile touched his mouth. He remembered that one. Yuri's impromptu speech to Nicola the day she'd nearly married the wrong man. Hube had mentioned that he'd given a similar speech at their real wedding. Anissina smiled as well, though he suspected the analogy amused her more than the circumstances.

"...and with that in mind, if I may have the rings." Yuri's words jolted Gwendal back into the present.

Wolfram stepped forward, carrying the silver and gold rings. They'd both chosen simple rings, in light of the duties they both had, and the hobbies that tended to get their hands into all sorts of things, like cookie batter and machine oil. Carefully, Gunter took the rings from the tray, and passed the smaller of the two to Yuri. Yuri turned, facing Gwendal. "Gwendal, you've given your word to take Anissina into your life, and your family. With this in mind, as Lord of Voltaire Castle, have you a pledge to give, to symbolize your vow that Lady Anissina shall forever more be a part of your household, granted all the rights and privileges of your line?"

He nodded. "I do." He turned slightly, and Conrad laid the two silver and emerald bracelets in his hands. "I offer this as my pledge."

"Very well. Please present them to the bride." Yuri nodded.

Gwendal turned to Anissina. "Lady Anissina, I offer these bracelets as the promise to accept you into my household, to offer you all the rights and status deserved by the lady of my household. Will you accept?"

He saw the delighted smile in her eyes, and knew she understood the significance of his choice. She nodded. "I will."

Carefully, he slipped the bands over her hands to her wrists. He turned back to Yuri. "I have given my lady my pledge, and she has accepted. Please let it be marked that Lady Anissina is now a member of my family.

Gunter turned, and ceremoniously wrote it down in the large register standing to the side. From where he stood, Gwendal could see the writing. _Lady Anissina von Voltaire._ His heart hammered a little harder.

Yuri held out his hand. "Gwendal, in light of your promises, I give you this ring. Place it on the third finger of her right hand, and repeat after me."

Gwendal nodded, trying to keep his hands from shaking as he took the band. He took Anissina's hand in his own, repeating the words as Yuri spoke them. "I Gwendal, take thee Anissina, to be my wife. With this ring, I offer you a symbol of my undying love, and promise to be with you for now and as long as we both shall live." He barely got the words out, his throat felt so tight, but he was relieved as he spoke the last words, and the band slipped easily onto her finger.

Anissina nodded. Then Yuri held out a second ring, much larger, and it was her turn to take his hand. "I Anissina, take thee Gwendal, to be my husband. With this ring, I offer you a symbol of my undying love, and promise to be with you for as long as we both shall live." Her voice had just the slightest hint of quaver, as his had, but her hands were steady as she slipped the band onto his finger, sealing their promise.

Yuri smiled. "Therefore in the presence of all these gathered witnesses, I do hereby declare you man and wife, and present you to those gathered as Lord and Lady Gwendal and Anissina von Voltaire." He gave Gwendal a broad grin. "Gwendal, you may now kiss the bride."

He didn't need any urging. The joy exploding through him, threatening to shake him apart, needed an outlet. He pulled her to him, tilted her chin up just the slightest bit, and kissed her fully on the mouth.

There was no restraint on either of their parts as passion and joy surged between them. There was a roar from the crowd, loud enough to set his ears ringing, but Gwendal didn't care. He heard the bells of the Temple maidens in the background, sanctifying the union in the name of the Great One, but it barely registered. All that mattered was the feel of Anissina's lips on his, her hands pulling him closer, and the slim band of metal that encircled the third finger of his left hand.

He was just beginning to feel light-headed when Conrad poked him carefully in the ribs. "I think that's enough for now." His brother was smiling. Celi's eyes were sparkling with happy tears, and Gunter was dabbing his eyes. Conrad grinned at him. "There's still a reception to attend, and I'm sure Anissina will let you kiss her again."

"Of course I will. After all, you are my husband. Besides, you did much better this time. You're not even blushing." She smiled coyly up at him

He was too happy to blush, but the thought brought a bit of red to his cheeks. He saw the mischief in her eyes, and smiled at her. "Well, I have been practicing." He looked at the crowd, then took her hand. "Shall we?"

Anissina nodded. Both of them turned to face the crowd, bringing a renewed round of cheers. Gwendal thought he saw Shinou standing at the back of the crowd. The spirit gave him a wink, then faded before he had a chance to say anything. Then Doria and Sangria stepped forward to take her train, and they began walking down the aisle. With the cheers still ringing around them, Gwendal led his lady from the altar.

_**Author's Note: **__One more chapter to go. I confess, I took a while on this, because I'm not that familiar with weddings and such. But I happened to get to be a bridesmaid in one, which helped. Hope this meets the expectations! I am sorry for the wait, but I can promise, the next chapter will come MUCH sooner._


	20. Chapter 20:Wedding Night

**Chapter Twenty: Wedding Night**

Gwendal sighed as he and Anissina stepped into his quarters. Their quarters now, he realized, happiness sweeping over him again.

It was late. The wedding had been followed by a reception in the Great Hall of Covenant Castle. They'd settled at the table, and Conrad had, in the tradition of a best man, toasted the new couple. Afterward, the servants brought them light trays of food, mostly sweets and finger foods, while all the guests came by, one by one, to congratulate them and present them with this or that token of their esteem and support. Stoffel had even managed to do so without launching into a speech or trying to curry favor, a rare gift in itself. Gunter had taken charge of the mountain of presents, promising to have them all taken care of and sent on to the appropriate places. Most of them would go to the newly acquired estate near the capital, to furnish and decorate it. Gwendal left the Royal Aide to it, knowing Gunter had more skill in that arena than he and Anissina combined.

After congratulations, there had been dancing. Densham had danced the first dance with his sister, as tradition dictated, then passed her into Gwendal's arms for their first dance as a married couple. The outfits they both wore limited them to stately, graceful glides, but the passion that arced between them as he led her through the turns made it as exhilarating as the dance they'd shared six months prior.

After that, they'd danced for a while, Gwendal sometimes allowing her to partner another man, while he took his turns with his mother and Giesela, and a few of the other ladies. Still, he took her back into his arms as soon as possible.

Eventually, they'd gotten around to cutting the cake. There were actually two cakes, one for him, one for her. The bride's cake had been a massive, four layer confection, decorated again with roses and his flower, and swirls of silver and green. That one had been made by the royal pastry chef for them. The second one, smaller with plain green icing and 'Congratulations!' written on it, was his. Greta had insisted on making that for him. Gwendal had taken a small slice of both. Privately, he thought Greta's was better, but they were both good.

They'd danced a little more, then Anissina had done the traditional bouquet toss. Gwendal sighed, remembering how Greta had managed to catch it. Yuri and Wolfram had both just about panicked at the sight, only slightly mollified when Greta had chosen Yuri as her dance partner. Then, they'd continued the festivities, until finally the party wound down for the evening. Gwendal and Anissina had left among the first of the guests, but still...it was almost midnight.

Gwendal sighed again, removing the long wedding coat and the dress jacket, then bending to undo his boots. He was grateful that he had no place he needed to be the next morning. Yuri's wedding gift to them had been a full two week vacation for their honeymoon.

After much discussion, Gwendal and Anissina had decided to take Histo-Cryff up on his offer of use of his resort in Hildeguarde. Gwendal had sent a fast pigeon the next morning. In response, Histo-Cryff's gift had been a luxury cabin on board the ship he'd arrived for the wedding in, and a full, no-expense stay in one of his establishments. The offer had included a special suite, use of his hot springs (including the exclusive ones for high-paying guests) and the offers of a massage expert. He'd even offered room service, complete with a large menu. Gwendal had taken him up on all of it.

Thanks to Histo-Cryff's generosity, the only thing he needed to worry about was the money for gambling and meals out on the town, or the occasional show. He didn't enjoy gambling much, though he'd been told he had an excellent poker face. He did know, however, that Anissina loved to gamble, and what's more, she was very good at it. Given the lack of expense, and the fact that they were supposed to be enjoying themselves, he'd decided not to fret about it. He could handle spending a night or two in the casinos, if it meant seeing her smile.

"Hmmm...you look like a man with something on his mind." Hot air blew down the back of his neck. Gwendal jumped, realizing he hadn't even heard Anissina coming up behind him.

"I was just considering the plans for our trip." He turned to face her. "Fortunately, we'll have plenty of time to pack in the morning. The ship isn't leaving until evening."

"That is a very good thing." Her eyes were glittering wickedly.

The sparkle in her eyes mirrored the shine of her hair. Gwendal found himself mesmerized by the fall of it in the lamplight. He'd rarely ever seen Anissina with her hair down. Relaxing into the moment and privacy of their rooms, he lifted his hand to stroke his fingers through it, marveling at the silky texture.

Anissina's lips quirked into a smile as his fingers lightly brushed the coronet and veil from her head and set it to the side. He saw one hand move, but didn't register her intent until he felt the tug at the back of his head. A second later, his hair fell forward around his face. It felt odd, that someone should see him like that, and yet...the fact that it was her made it absolutely fine. He stood still, letting her run her finger's through the long gray locks, memorizing her thoughtful smile.

"You know, your hair really is very beautiful. I'm surprised it's so soft." She smiled at him. "You really should consider wearing it down more often."

"It gets in the way." He swallowed, his heart pounding for no reason he could think of.

She glanced at his face, then brushed the over-long bangs out of his eyes. "Hmm...it does hide your eyes." She chuckled. "You've always been so stone-faced, but your eyes give you away. I can always tell what you're thinking by the look in them."

The opening was far too good to pass up. "I see. Well then, you should expect this." He leaned forward, and kissed her.

She returned the kiss with a passionate fire that matched his own. Heat flashed through him, settled low in his abdomen. Through the link they shared, he could feel her response to him. Then, seconds later, he didn't need the link as her slender fingers trailed down the front of his shirt, slipping the fasteners free.

His heartbeat sped up, reminding him vaguely of war drums, signaling the charge. The comparison was almost troubling, but it vanished as Anissina trailed one finger lightly across his chest, sending a shiver through him.

He pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes. "Anissina..."

She smiled, reaching up to frame his jaw. "I don't really want to wait much longer. Besides...I believe concerns for propriety were your only concerns, weren't they?" her smile was positively wicked.

Gwendal relaxed, letting the heat of desire flood through him. She was right. He was nervous, somewhat. It had been a long time since he'd even thought about a woman in his bed, and never one as precious as she was to him. But...she was his wife. The thought sent a new pulse of joy and heat through him.

He bent and kissed her again, this time pulling her close to him. The fasteners on her dress were more complicated than the ones on his shirt, but he had dextrous hands, and plenty of incentive. His hand trailed across her spine, slipping the catches free. He was rewarded by a slight hitch in her breathing.

Gwendal turned, lifting her gently into his arms as he carried her the few steps toward the bed. Her dress was slipping off her arms and back, and his shirt was more or less off. It was the work of a moment to shrug and let it slide to the ground.

He settled her onto the bed, then settled beside her, his breathing beginning to pick up. He leaned in for another kiss, barely noticing his hands at her waist, and hers on his. Then they sprawled together onto the bed, kicking things out of their way. His heart was pounding loud in his ears, drowning rational thought, but the flood of emotions and sensations rendered even that no more than a momentary consideration as he pulled her closer to him.

Her kiss heated his blood, and he returned the favor, then pulled her closer, exchanging one form of communication for another. Joy and passion spiraled higher, and he could see the feelings mirrored in her face as they released their passion to the fullest, expressing the emotion of years in those moments.

The height of joy took him, and he thought dimly that he heard the ringing of wedding bells once more in the background. Then he settled, relaxing to settle in beside his lover and new wife. He brushed another kiss across her cheek, smiling as her eyes closed in tired sleep. With a sigh, Gwendal pulled the sheets up around them and settled close to her, pulling her to him as his own eyes closed. His final thought as he drifted off, was one of joy and relief. Anissina was his. Finally, he was whole, and at peace.

_**Author's Note:**_ _So...that's the end of it. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Don't know yet if there will be a sequel to this. Thanks to everyone who sent me a review while I was working on it. Your support and opinions have been greatly appreciated._


End file.
